Cam Girls
by PeoniesandPoppies
Summary: Life's a roller coaster. Might as well enjoy the ride. ;) (Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevy and Jerza centered. Zervis, Kinabra, Elfgreen, Bixanna, Fraxus, Mira x Cana and Lybra (Lyon x Brandish) coming later.)
1. Chapter 1

**Cam Girls**

This idea was inspired by a friend of mine who cams for fun.

Personally, I love smut/lemons and apparently a lot of y'all do too, so I decided to give this a shot.

Please feel free to share your thoughts with me, I enjoy reviews and criticism.

* * *

"Are you camming tonight?" Lucy asked the blunette beside her. Lucy Heartfilia is a blonde, busty girl who attends Magnolia University. She studies astronomy and works

at a Maid Cafe by day, but by night Lucy is a cam girl that goes by the name of Stardust. She isn't the only one who partakes in this adult activity though.

Her and her 3 other friends are wildly popular cam girls. They all use stage names and wear decorative masquerade masks to hide their identities.

"Juvia plans to after she finishes her essay on dolphin migratory patterns." Juvia, the blunette is also a student at the university. She studies marine biology and works at

the local aquarium as a tour guide. When she cams she goes by the alias of Aphrodite, Goddess of love born of the sea.

The blonde rolled her eyes and set Juvia's chai latte in front of her. "How long is that going to take?" She smiled and waved her hand in front of her. "No time at

all. Juvia only has one page left to finish." Lucy bounced in place. "Great! Now I just need to make sure that Levy and Erza are also planning to get on. How much are you

betting tonight?" Juvia thought a minute before answering. "Juvia will bet 100 Jewel." Lucy nodded. "Fair enough. I'll do the same. See you on cam." She sang as she

sashayed back to her post behind the cafe counter. The girls would run bets when they all were on at the same time. Whoever got the most views won the cash pile.

They did this bet once a pay period just for fun. Once a month they also did a special show together. One month they got so many views they crashed the server.

Juvia quietly sipped her chai latte as she typed away on her laptop. She was trying to get the last part of her essay out of the way so that she could focus on planning a good

show for her viewers. She didn't necessarily need the money too badly, but she did love winning. They all did.

She felt someone watching her as she typed and it made her skin chill. She glanced up from her work and looked around.

In the corner of her eye she saw a man with dark spiky hair wearing a white jacket, black turtleneck that hugged

his well defined torso deliciously, dark jeans and black boots. When her eyes met his, he looked away abruptly, knowing he had been caught. Juvia giggled at his action.

His hair fell into his face and he pretended to be very interested in his coffee. It wasn't unusual for this to happen. Try as they may to hide their identities, some

people are very observant and notice details that other people don't. Fortunately, those people are very few. She glanced over at him again as she sipped her latte.

He was looking again. She winked at him as she set down her cup. He visibly stiffened in his seat. He gathered his stuff quickly and clumsily exited the cafe.

She smiled to herself as she went back to typing. She didn't know why she felt excited at the thought of him watching her.

Many people watch her and a few have noticed her in public, but none have ever made her feel this way before, like she wanted to put on a show just for him.

As she clacked away at the keys of her lap top, she sent a silent prayer to Mavis that he would watch her tonight.

* * *

Juvia entered the apartment she shared with Erza. She set her keys on the entry table and hung up her coat by the door. She unzipped her thigh high boots and placed them

on the shoe rack. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. When she closed the fridge door and looked up, Erza was waiting.

"Shit! Erza! You scared Juvia!" She whined. The scarlet haired woman smiled and leaned against the counter. "Sorry about that. We're on for tonight, right?"

Juvia nodded. "Yes. Juvia spoke with Lucy already. We are betting 100 Jewel each." She informed her. Erza stood confidently and shrugged. "Very well. I'll bet 200."

Juvia shook her head. Erza was always one upping their bets. She had good reason to be confident, though. She didn't always win, but she certainly has won more than she

has lost. Erza goes by the name Titania when she cams and her specialty is punishment. It appears that many like it rough. At the university, Erza studies design and

fashion marketing. She works at a local clothing boutique and has designed many outfits for the owner. That was how she got the job in the first place.

"Will Levy be joining in?" She asked. Juvia shrugged and pulled out her phone to text the tiny librarian. Levy worked at the library in town, which was convenient for her

schoolwork. She was an English major. Juvia quickly typed out ' _Calixta_?' Before pressing send. Calixta is the name Levy chose for when she cams. Lucy was the only one

who understood her reference. Calixta is a feminist heroine from Kate Chopin's ' _The Storm_ '. She chose this particular character because her camming is a secret, Just like

Calixta's affair with her ex lover who happens to be married. It made sense to her. Camming was a bit harder for Levy than the other girls because she really stood out.

She was so short and innocent looking. She typically attracted the attention of those who liked sweet, virginal women. And she was all of those things. Some like

to assume that all cam girls are easy, but Levy McGarden was absolutely not. She used her image to her advantage. She barely had to show anything, and if she was going

to show anything, they had to work for it. Sure, some could say she was a little tease, but it was effective and kind of fun.

Juvia's phone beeped and a thumbs up was displayed on the screen. "She's in." Juvia smiled. Erza turned on her heels and walked to her bedroom.

"I will try to be quieter this time so I don't interrupt your show!" Erza called to her. Juvia frowned in the direction of her voice.

Last time they did this, Juvia had to stop in the middle of her performance and walk to Erza's room where she gave her some real punishment, which ended up causing

Erza to win the cash pile. The girls took their performances very seriously. They actually had routines and acts. It was a performance in every sense of the word.

Erza's was bondage/ dominatrix centered. She got a thrill from being in charge. Juvia specialized in water performances. She even went so far as to get a large decorative

tank installed into her room. Technically it was against their lease agreement, but what the landlady didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Sometimes she performed in the tank

with a very realistic mermaid tail that cost her a small fortune, other times she cammed in the bath. It was a rare occasion that she had a dry performance.

Her viewers liked it wet. Lucy danced for her viewers. She took pole dancing classes to stay fit and she used this for her performances as well. The girls enjoyed

watching her dance. It was phenomenal. The way she moved on that pole was like magic. Sometimes the girls went to the classes with her, but their schedules didn't always

sync up. Levy did costumes and role play, usually playing out innocent and gentle scenarios. Her viewers treated her like a princess. She was always pampered and

put on a pedestal. The website that they cammed on, Chasing Fairies , had a tip system set up. Levy always made the most tips. ALWAYS.

The website name sounds cute enough, certainly not the name one would imagine for a camming site. On the plus side, because the name wasn't obvious it wasn't too

embarrassing to say it in public. Juvia walked to her room and shut the door. She stared at her tank and thought about going all out tonight. Not just to win,

but because she was hoping he would be watching. She walked to her closet and pulled out her tail. It was the same blue as her hair but had shiny flecks of white and silver

beautifully painted over it. When she saw it online, she had to have it. She saved for 5 months to buy it and had zero regrets. Not only was it stunning,

but it really gave her tank performances that wow factor that made her views sky rocket. She lay the tail across her bed and went to the bathroom to ready her hair,

makeup and mask. Her mask was crafted for her by a guy named Rufus. He could seriously make anything he put his mind to. The man was brilliant. Her friend, Sting had

told her about him after she had bought her tail. She really wished he had told her before. Rufus crafted her a mask to match her tail exactly. The scales were delicate and

painted perfectly. Juvia stripped naked and stood in the mirror. She brushed her long Cerulean curls gently. Once her hair was tangle free and smoothed out, she began

applying her makeup. She never wore much. Just waterproof eyeliner and mascara with a touch of gloss. After her makeup was complete, she carefully placed her mask on

her face. She didn't know how Rufus did it, but the mask was able to cling to the skin of her face without falling off even in the water. He really was a genius.

She began pinning starfish and seashell accessories in her hair that she had found online. She then grabbed her long and bountiful pearl necklaces, placing them around her

neck to serve as her top, if you could even really call it that. The necklaces hung over her ample breasts, covering her nipples, but granting major side boob and cleavage.

The necklaces made nip slips more exciting for the viewers. She covered herself in body oil to give herself a 'mermaid goddess' glow.

She slapped her starfish cuff on her wrist and moved back to the bedroom. She set her laptop up in front of the tank, close enough so that she could read what her viewers

typed to her through the glass. The tank took up over half of her room. It was crafted for her by a woman who ran a glass making shop in town, Ultear.

Her and her mother ran the shop and were shocked when they delivered the tank to their small apartment.

She told them that she had planned to fill it with exotic fish. Little did they know, that _she_ was the exotic fish. She had a platform built on one side of it for her to climb up

on before she put on her tail. This way, once her tail was on, she could just get in. When she was done, she would pull herself onto the platform from the tank, take off her

tail and get down. Easy peasy. Well, not really. It was really fucking difficult actually. She logged into Chasing Fairies and set up her cam. The screen showed only water.

She smiled to herself and grabbed her tail. She climbed onto the platform and began the grueling task of pulling her tail over her naked bottom. It fit her just fine,

but the material didn't make it easy on her. After fighting the tail for a minute, it was finally on. She slid into the tank gently so as to not make waves and splash her floors.

Fortunately they were wood instead of carpet. She swam to be in front of the camera. She smiled and waved to the camera. 40 hits already. She saw greetings pop up in

the chat. It appears that her regulars were already waiting for her. Her tank was filled with large imitation coral and seaweed courtesy of that Legendary man, Rufus.

She weaved her body around a large stalk of coral and waved her tail slowly before gracefully arching her back and grabbing the outside of the tank behind her. She slowly

pulled herself up for air and lowered herself back in, sliding down the wall of the tank as sensually as one can in a tank full of water wearing a heavy tail.

362 viewers. Good. The image must have updated on her video feed. Her act wasn't exactly something you saw everyday, so it typically drew in many prying eyes.

She never had to do too much. Just swim around, flirt, and flash a peek every now and again. She could see her reflection in her mirror across the room.

She had to admit, she looked very alluring. It was no wonder she was one of the more popular Fairies. Erza was technically queen of the Fairies. No, really.

That's a thing. Whoever consistently has the most views for a month straight wins the title of Queen of the Fairies. A new queen is chosen every month.

Women are not the only ones who perform though. There are male fairies as well, and as such there is also a King of the Fairies. The current king is a guy that goes

by the name of Thunder-God. Juvia approached the glass and pressed her body against it, like she wanted to be touched. As she teased her viewers she read the chat.

She noticed a profile picture beside one of the chat posts. The picture was of the guy from the cafe. She smiled and pulled herself up for air and then lowered herself back

down. She really needed to invest in an oxygen system. She read what he had posted for her. His screen name was IceKing. She tried not to giggle at the image of

the Adventure Time character that popped into her head. She really couldn't afford to drown at the moment. His message read: ' _Do you do private shows_?'

She fought the urge to fan girl. She didn't know why he made her feel so silly, but he did and she couldn't stop it. Her body wiggled excitedly in the water and she was

smiling like an idiot. Under his question many new posts popped up telling him to get in line and there were a few yeah right's and in your dreams comments.

No longer caring about winning she swam to the edge of her tank and pulled herself onto the platform. She removed her tail as fast as she could and climbed down. She

grabbed her towel to dry herself and wrapped it around herself. She stood in front of the camera and waved to her viewers. "Sorry, guys. Aphrodite is feeling a bit tired

tonight. She will make it up to you all another time." She smiled apologetically at the camera and blew a kiss before shutting down her feed. She then clicked on his screen

name and sent him a message. ' _So, you did recognize me_.' She typed. Dots appeared, showing that he was typing. ' _You have a very unique look_.' He replied.

She smiled and began typing. ' _Thank you. Aphrodite doesn't give private shows, but perhaps she can make an exception._ ' The dots appeared again followed by a message.

' _I'll be waiting_.' She squealed and danced in place. "Cute and mysterious!" She went to click on his Lacrima link, but stopped herself. Lacrima is a video chat system.

"What if he is a serial killer or some creep?" She began to panic. This was why she never did private shows. She bit her lip and stared at the link.

"He has already seen Juvia in person and knows she goes to the Maid Cafe. And now he knows for sure that she is Aphrodite. What's the worst that could happen?"

She clicked the link and the camera loaded. When he answered, he was sitting shirtless on a bed. The room was pretty dark, the only light being from a lamp.

He stared at her blankly, as if he was unimpressed. This made her feel a bit nervous. She wasn't used to it. Most of her viewers would kill to get her alone, but this guy

looked like he didn't even care. He was the one who asked her to do this, so why was he acting so disinterested? Not wanting to give him the upper hand, Juvia

composed herself and dropped the towel. In the camera he could see her from the hips up. The camera cut off just before her pubic bone. Water dripped from her hair and

ran down her collar bone and into her cleavage. Her pink nipples peeked between strands of pearls that nearly matched her extremely fair skin.

"What is your name?" She purred. He shifted lightly. the movement was so small she almost didn't catch it. _Almost_. ' _So he is one of those..._ ' She mused.

"Gray." He answered huskily. Hearing his voice gave her goosebumps. "What's Aphrodite's real name?" He asked teasingly, a small smirk on his lips.

She leaned forward, giving him a better view of her womanly goods. "Juvia." She answered sweetly. He smiled at her. "Pretty." She smiled and sat back.

"Gray isn't into kidnapping princesses, is he?" She attempted to make a joke about his screen name but it was clear he wasn't following.

She sighed and shook her head. "Ignore that. So, what would Gray like to see?" She got onto her knees and slowly slid onto her stomach, placing the lap top in front of her

on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked like he was having difficulty getting words out. "Could you, uh, call me Gray Sama?" She blinked at him before

smiling cutely. "Of course, Gray Sama." His cheeks tinted pink and she could tell this was out of his comfort zone.

"Has Gray Sama done this before?" She asked. He looked away from the camera and crossed his arms. "No. This is my first time. This isn't really my thing..."

She cocked her eyebrow curiously. "If this is not Gray Sama's thing then why is Gray Sama here with Juvia?" She challenged. She had the strangest urge to make him

squirm. He shrugged. "You seemed pretty cool." She giggled. "What would Gray Sama like from Juvia?" She asked softly as she slowly got back onto her knees, now exposing

everything for him to see. A hand flew to his face and he covered the camera. She fought the urge to laugh. He was making this too easy. For a tsundre he sure does

crack easy. After a couple of minutes, some loud crashing noises and some rustling he was back. She hadn't moved. He appeared composed, but didn't seem to be

looking at her, but rather behind her. "Coffee." He stated firmly. "Coffee? You asked Juvia for a private show just so you could ask her to coffee?" She asked in disbelief.

She really thought he just wanted to see a show. "Yeah. I wanted to get to know the real you, not... Aphrodite." He said gesturing to her naked body.

She blushed and reached for her towel, suddenly embarrassed. "Oh. Sure, Juvia would love to have coffee with Gray Sama." She tilted her head and smiled sweetly.

He nodded. "Good. Maid Cafe tomorrow, same time as today?" He asked. Before Juvia could answer she heard the sound of something breaking and Erza shouting.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Erza! What did you break?! What has Juvia told you about using whips in such a small space!" "Whips?" Gray choked.

Juvia turned her attention back to him and smiled. "Not to worry, Gray Sama. Juvia doesn't use whips. Tomorrow is good. See you then!" She quickly closed out of the

conversation and ran to Erza's room. A flower vase was shattered on the floor and Erza was standing with her whip in the air and her leg up on the bed.

Juvia scowled and grabbed a riding crop from on top of Erza's dresser. "Crack that whip one more time and Juvia will hang you with it." She growled before

flying over the bed and snatching the whip from her hand. She then smacked Erza across the ass with the riding crop hard enough to leave a welt.

She dropped the crop onto the bed and took the whip out of the room with her. She dropped the whip into the trash can before pulling 100 Jewel from her purse and

putting it in Erza's coat pocket. All hail the Queen of the Fairies.

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** What do you guys think? Is it worth continuing? If I continue, I will do more than just Gruvia. Feel free to drop some suggestions on how to make the

story better. Your feedback is important. Hope you all enjoy my new work and if you don't like it, I'm sorry. I'll try to be better!


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing Stars**

Oh. My. Mavis. Thank you guys! I am so happy that you guys love this, because I love this!

This chapter we are getting into some Nalu and y'all are gonna witness some Stardust action.

Pole dancing Lucy for the win.

* * *

"7:40, huh? Juvia supposes it's time to get up..." After she dealt with Erza's whip incident, Juvia stayed up a bit longer than she had meant to.

She had been going through her closet like a mad woman, flinging clothes everywhere and accidentally tossing one of her dresses into her tank.

Eventually, she decided that what she wore wasn't too important. He had already seen her naked, so they were basically bros now.

She rolled out of bed and strolled to the bathroom. Erza was in the shower singing loudly and slightly off key.

Juvia stripped down and entered the shower. "Move over." She nudged her out of the way and stood under the stream of hot water.

"Good morning to you too." Erza grumbled as she scrubbed her body while waiting for Juvia to rotate with her.

Once her hair was good and wet, she rotated behind the dominatrix. "Shampoo." Juvia said dully.

Erza sighed and handed her the shampoo. "I'm almost done. You could have waited." she groaned. Erza liked her alone time in the shower, but Juvia didn't care.

"No time. Going to that class with Lucy." Juvia informed her as she lathered the shampoo through her hair.

Erza rinsed her body and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself. "Wish I could come, but I have class. Maybe next time."

Juvia hummed in response and continued her shower in solitude.

* * *

After her shower, Juvia pulled on a comfortable pair of seamless yoga panties and a sports bra. She slipped into a pair of probably indecent yoga shorts and a tank top.

As soon as she had her socks and shoes on she grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She didn't have class or work today, so she had promised Lucy she would

go to her pole dancing class with her. She walked down the hall and knocked on apartment 5B.

Levy opened the door and ran to the living room, collecting her books and shooting out the door. "See you later Juvia! Got class!"

Juvia waved at the now empty doorway as she walked to the kitchen. Lucy had a toaster waffle hanging out of her mouth as she dug through her purse.

She mumbled a greeting to Juvia, but it wasn't decipherable. "What is Lucy looking for?"

The blonde quit digging and pulled the waffle from her mouth. "That 100 Jewel. Why'd you have to interfere?! I could have won." She whined.

Juvia laughed and shrugged. "Sorry. Juvia has had it up to here with Erza's messes. Juvia told her no whips, so what does she do? Uses fucking whips."

Lucy sighed and smiled. "There's always next time. Oh, what happened to you? You were only on for 15 minutes?"

Juvia widened her eyes and nodded. "Oh, that... Right. Juvia... Met someone."

Lucy's face fell and she became serious. "Juvia, you can't just talk to strange people one on one. You didn't go private with them did you?"

She winced and nodded. "Yes, but Juvia saw him at the cafe yesterday and recognized him. That's why. We are having coffee together today."

Lucy was livid. "Oh, you see the guy at a cafe and that makes it safe?! Juvia! So he gets off and offers to buy you coffee for your efforts? Classy!"

Juvia scoffed and stamped her foot. "We didn't do anything! He was nice to Juvia!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder. "They always are in the beginning. Remember Bora?"

Juvia frowned and looked away. "He isn't like Bora..." The dancer shrugged and walked towards the door. "We'll see."

Juvia had only dated Bora for a month and in that month he had cheated on her multiple times and as soon as she found out, he was gone.

He was her first boyfriend and at the time, she had vowed that he was her last.

After talking to Gray, she was beginning to become more open to the possibility of dating again. Maybe.

* * *

Juvia went to the class with Lucy, but wasn't up to participating, so she watched her dance instead.

After the class ended, she went back to her apartment to put on something more appropriate for her coffee thing with Gray.

She wouldn't call it a date, no. Just a meeting. Exactly.

She stripped naked and grabbed a pair of purple lacy panties and a matching bra. What? She liked feeling like she had her shit together. Don't judge.

She opted for a pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of black knee high boots.

She pulled her hair out of the pony tail it had been in and brushed it out, letting her long curls spill over her shoulders.

She grabbed her purse and left for the Maid Cafe.

* * *

"You're late." He observed. She shrugged off her jacket, draping it over the chair before sitting.

"Sorry. Bus was running slow today." He sat back and took a sip of his coffee. His eyes never left her face.

"Problem?" She snapped. After her talk with Lucy, she wasn't feeling herself.

His eyes widened ever so slightly and he placed his coffee on the table. "Bad day?"

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Something like that. What does Gray Sama want with Juvia?"

He looked baffled for a second. "Like I said, I want to get to know you."

She eyed him suspiciously. "After that."

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She shook her head. "Is Gray Sama interested in Juvia?"

He smirked. "You sure like to get straight to the point."

She sat forward and made eye contact with him. "Juvia doesn't like to be played with."

He laughed. "I get it. Look, I don't know what I want from you to be honest. I just... Want to know you."

She sat back and uncrossed her arms. "So, we're friends?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure. Friends."

She smiled and stood to go order her latte. "If we are going to be friends, Gray Sama has to follow Juvia's rules."

As she walked to the counter he shouted, "What rules?"

She smiled as she waited for her drink, ignoring his questions, making him squirm.

She brought her drink back to the table and took a sip, watching him shift uncomfortably.

"What rules?" He asked.

She smiled and placed her latte on the table. "Since we are just friends, Gray Sama can no longer watch Aphrodite."

He frowned. "Why not?" She glared at him. "Is Gray Sama interested in Juvia?"

He sighed and sat back. "Fine. Anything else?"

She smiled and played with the rim of her cup. "Nope. But Juvia has questions."

He shrugged. "Ask away."

"When did Gray Sama start watching Aphrodite and why?" She watched as he ran a hand through his hair and let out a huff.

"Well... about a month ago I walked in on my brother... Anyway, he was watching you and before he kicked me out of his room I caught the website name..."

Juvia nodded and smiled. "Juvia sees."

He cleared his throat nervously and took a sip of coffee. "Why do you want Juvia to call you Gray Sama?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked down at the cafe table. "I'm not comfortable answering that right now..." He said quietly.

She nodded. "Fair enough. Does anyone else call you Gray Sama?"

He shook his head. "Just you."

She smiled. "Juvia thinks Gray Sama is interested." She crumpled up a napkin and tossed it at his chest playfully.

He looked away. "Yeah, well..." She laughed and took a sip of her latte.

"How does it make Gray Sama feel to know that his brother watches Aphrodite?"

He visibly stiffened. "It's none of my business. Besides, I'm having coffee with Juvia. I win."

She giggled and sat back in her chair. "So, tell Juvia about yourself." He laughed.

"I thought I was supposed to be getting to know you?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no. It doesn't work that way. Gray Sama first and then Juvia."

He sighed but did as she asked. "Well, I attend Magnolia University. I'm an art major. Yeah, I know, spare me the lecture. Anyways... I'm on the Hockey Team."

She stopped him. "Oh! IceKing! Juvia understands now." She smiled brightly at him. He stared at her for a minute. "Yeah."

She waved her hand in front of her. "Ignore Juvia. Continue." He continued to stare but then resumed his life story.

"I work at my step mom's glass shop in town, Milkovich Glass, with my step sister and brother, who by the way is adopted."

Juvia's face was aflame. What a coincidence that the place she ordered her tank from, the women she met... How fucking hilarious.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She calmed herself and began laughing. "What's so funny?"

She stopped laughing abruptly and stared at her latte. "My life, apparently."

He clearly wasn't understanding what was going on.

"Aphrodite's tank. Gray Sama's mom and sister delivered it to Juvia." She said stiffly as she took a quick swig of her latte.

He laughed. "So that was you?" She shot him a glare. "You were the first person they have ever made a tank for. Exotic fish indeed."

She rolled her eyes. "Juvia hopes whoever is narrating our lives is having fun."

He laughed. "Magnolia isn't the biggest town, you know." She nodded. "Yes, Juvia knows."

He scooted closer to the table. "Your turn."

* * *

After spending three hours with him at the cafe, Juvia returned home.

Erza's bedroom door was shut and she could hear muffled screams coming from inside.

"It's a bit early for a show..." Juvia thought out loud as she carefully walked to the door. She could hear Erza's demanding voice and heard smacking sounds.

Now, these sounds were totally normal. What wasn't normal was the muffled screams.

Going against her better judgement, Juvia opened the door.

What she saw will forever be burned into her retinas.

Strapped to Erza's torture table, blindfolded, gagged and stark naked, was a man with blue hair, a chiseled physique and what appeared to be a tattoo on his face.

Juvia gawked at the scene before her, unable to make herself run and never look back.

She had the crop in her hand and based on the sounds she heard and the red marks on the guy, she had a pretty good idea of what was going down.

"Ah, Aphrodite. Did you want to join in? I'm sure my pet wouldn't mind a visitor." Juvia narrowed her eyes at the latex clad woman.

"No, Titania. Aphrodite would not like to join in. Since when do we bring in outsiders?" She hissed.

The woman in black shrugged, turning back to the man on the table. "He is just too precious... And willing."

Juvia rolled her eyes before storming out of the room. "We'll discuss this later, Titania!"

* * *

Back at Lucy's apartment, night was approaching and she was preparing for her show.

She was wearing a sheer gold, glittery bralette and panty set that left very little to the imagination.

Her mask was also gold and glittery to match her Stardust theme.

She never wore shoes when performing. She preferred to dance barefoot.

She put on her gold star foot chains and hand chains. She walked to her mirror and put on her matching gold star body chain.

As a final touch, she put on gold body glitter. Why? Because glitter makes everything better. That's why.

She walked to her lap top that she had set up on her dresser facing her pole.

She logged into Chasing Fairies and loaded her feed.

She slowly walked to her stereo system and started her playlist. The first song began to play as she sauntered to the pole.

 ** _I've been drinking, I've been drinking_**

 ** _I get filthy when that liquor get into me_**

 ** _I've been thinking, I've been thinking_**

 ** _Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?_**

 ** _I want you, Na, na_**

 ** _Why can't I keep my fingers off it baby?_**

 ** _I want you, Na, na_**

She grabbed the pole with one hand and slowly walked around it until she was facing the camera.

She threw her head back as she bent her knee and lowered herself a bit.

She bent forward, allowing her hand to trail down her leg before snapping back upright.

Her golden hair whipped behind her when she came up.

56 voyeurs. She smiled to herself as she continued her routine.

People gave her shit for what she did, but she didn't care. She loved to dance. Ballroom dancing, club dancing, break dancing, and even pole dancing.

She loved it all. And pole dancing was not easy. It is a fucking art. Sure, she was starting simple right now, but that's because she doesn't like to break out the tricks

until the song picks up. She builds up to it. It's like sex and the simple shit is the foreplay.

 _ **Cigars on ice, cigars on ice**_

 _ **Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill**_

 _ **Flashing lights, flashing lights**_

 _ **You got me faded, faded, faded**_

 _ **Baby I want you, Na, na**_

 _ **Can't keep your eyes off my fatty**_

 _ **Daddy, I want you, Na, na**_

 _ **Drunk in love, I want you**_

She grabbed the pole and lifted her legs, spinning 3 times before settling her feet back to the ground.

She turned to face the camera and grabbed the pole behind her in two different places, one above and one below.

She swung one leg back and was spinning around the pole backwards.

She spun this way 3 times before placing her feet on the ground, whipping her hair as she turned around.

She climbed up the pole and spun once then hooked one leg around the pole, spinning herself backwards.

 _ **We woke up in the kitchen saying**_

 _ **"How the hell did this shit happen?"**_

 _ **Oh, baby drunk in love, we be all night**_

 _ **Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club**_

 _ **Drunk in love**_

273 Viewers.

She grabbed the pole and spread her legs into a v formation.

Her legs gripped the pole once more, one above and one below as she spun upside down on the pole.

 _ **We be all night, love, love**_

 _ **We be all night, love, love**_

She allowed herself to drop, stopping herself a foot from the ground.

She lowered herself to the ground and swung her leg around the pole.

She got to her feet and swung her hips and she got into a standing position.

She climbed up the pole, holding herself with her core and upper body strength as she raised and lowered her legs through the air.

 _ **We be all night**_

 _ **And everything alright**_

 _ **No complaints from my body, so fluorescent under these lights**_

 _ **Boy I'm drinking**_

 _ **Park it in my lot 7-11**_

 _ **I'm rubbing on it, rub rubbing, if you scared call that reverend**_

 _ **Boy I'm drinking, get my brain right**_

 _ **Armand de Brignac, Gangster wife**_

 _ **Louie sheets, he sweat it out like wash rags, he wear it out**_

 _ **Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic to my boy toys**_

 _ **Then I fill the tub half way then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard, surfboard**_

 _ **Raining on that wood, rain, raining on that wood**_

 _ **I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body**_

 _ **Been serving all this, swerve, surfing all in this good, good**_

She dropped to the ground and got on her knees. She popped and grind her hips to the music.

Her hands climbed up the pole as she arched her back and slid up the pole, pushing her breasts against the metal.

She once again ascended the pole and held herself up with only her core and upper body strength.

Her legs were away from the pole and bent. She began to twerk and grind mid air.

 _ **(I'm nice right now)**_

 _ **Hold up**_

 _ **That D'USS'E is the shit if I do say so myself**_

 _ **if I do say so myself, if I do say so myself**_

 _ **Hold up**_

 _ **Stumbled all in the house time to back up all of that mouth**_

 _ **That you had all in the car, talking about you the baddest bitch thus far**_

 _ **Talking about you be repping that third, I wanna see all the shit that I heard**_

 _ **Know I sling Clint Eastwood, hope you can handle this curve**_

 _ **Foreplay in the foyer, fucked up my Warhol**_

 _ **Slip the panties right to the side**_

 _ **Ain't got the time to take draws off, on site**_

 _ **Catch a charge I might, beat the box up like Mike**_

 _ **In '97 I bite, I'm Ike, Turner, turn up**_

 _ **Baby no I don't play, Now eat the cake, Anna Mae**_

 _ **Said, "Eat the cake, Anna Mae"**_

 _ **I'm nice, for y'all to reach these heights you gonna need G3**_

 _ **4, 5, 6 flights, sleep tight**_

 _ **We sex again in the morning, your breastases is my breakfast**_

 _ **We going in, we be all night**_

She wrapped her legs around the pole and spun around.

She stopped spinning and lifted her legs above her, hooking them around the pole again.

She spun and then switched positions, now facing the camera as she slid down the pole.

 _ **Never tired, never tired**_

 _ **I been sipping, that's the only thing that's keeping me on fire, me on fire**_

 _ **Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire**_

 _ **I've been drinking watermelon**_

 _ **I want your body right here, daddy I want you, right now**_

 _ **Can't keep your eyes off my fatty**_

 _ **Daddy I want you**_

She spread her legs into a split as she came to the ground, bouncing up and down a bit.

Her arms pulled her back up and she swung her body around the pole 3 times before coming to a stop as the song ended.

She waved to the 593 viewers telling them she needed a break. She shut down her feed and decided to order pizza since Levy was working late at the library.

She pulled on a robe and used her lap top to order.

While she waited, she watched reruns of Diary of a Call Girl.

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

When she opened the door, she was met by an attractive man with pink hair. He was holding the pizza and when he looked up from grabbing a pen for her to sign

he looked like he had just won the lottery.

"You're Stardust." He grinned from ear to ear. How cute. A fan.

She reached up to her face and groaned when she realized she had forgotten to remove her mask.

She nodded and took the pizza, setting it inside the door.

"Yes. I am. Now, what do I owe you?"

He shook his head. "This ones on me."

She took off her mask and stared him in the eye. "Seriously? Just because you like to watch me dance?"

He smiled and shook his head again. "I do like to watch you dance, but that's not why."

She stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "Then why?"

He scratched his head and shrugged. "I went to high school with you. Fiore High? You're Lucy Heartfilia."

Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't remember you!"

He laughed. "We never met or anything. I had some classes with you. You're pretty smart and well.. Pretty."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. Lucy wasn't normally the kind of girl to do things like this, but...

"Do... Do you want a private show sometime? I mean, It's the least I could do."

His face lit up with excitement. "Really?"

She nodded. "Sure. Here." She grabbed the receipt and pen from him to give him her number.

"There's my number. The next time you see me on, Just shoot me a text and I'll give you a show." She smiled at him.

She had no idea why she just did that after she scolded Juvia for doing the same damn thing.

He was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm. "Hey, what's your name?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and waved as he began walking again. "Natsu Dragneel."

She sunk against her door after she closed it.

"What's so special about him?"

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Oh my fucking gods. This was so hard to write. I don't know the first thing about pole dancing. I literally just watched youtube videos and

tried to describe what I was watching. I fail so hard. Oh, well. Next chapter will be Natsu's private show and I will be introducing some Gajevy. Remember, reviews

are crucial. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Private Show**

So, a lot of you guys mentioned my odd line breaks.

I went back and read it from a reader's POV and realized it's just me.

Sorry, I'll try to fix that shit.

No promises.

Old habits die hard.

* * *

Juvia locked herself in her room and cleaned out her tank while she waited for Erza's " _Pet_ " to leave.

A few hours later as it was getting dark, She heard the front door open and shut.

She poked her head out of her room and peeked into the living room. Empty.

She stepped out and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Erza was already cooking.

"What the _HELL_ was that?!" Juvia scolded.

The scarlet haired woman smiled. "That was Jellal. Cute isn't he?"

"No. Not cute! Juvia will never be able to unsee that!" She shrieked.

Erza laughed. "Oh, come on. He was nice to look at."

The livid blunette shook her head. "That's not the point!"

Stirring the contents of the pot on the stove, she sighed. "Fine. Sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Juvia walked to the other side of her and dashed some seasoning into the pot Erza was stirring.

"How did he end up here?" She asked curiously.

Erza smiled and looked up from her concoction. "He has classes with Lucy. They're friends. Last week she found stills of Titania on his phone."

Juvia frowned. "Lucy sent him to you?" Erza nodded. "In a way. She sent him to Titania, not me."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Lucy was mad at Juvia for going private."

Erza looked to her in shock. "You went private?! _You_?!"

The water girl stamped her foot. "Why is that so shocking?!"

Erza laughed. "No reason... So who was it? Anyone we know?"

Juvia shrugged. "Maybe. His name is Gray. He plays hockey for Magnolia University."

Erza thought for a moment. "Doesn't ring a bell."

She sighed. "He is nice to Juvia, but Lucy doesn't think he will stay that way."

Erza shrugged. "You never know. Lucy is just looking out for you. She cares about you. We all do."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia knows. Juvia just doesn't understand why Lucy was okay with you and Jellal but not Juvia and Gray Sama."

Erza cocked her brow and she stirred the pot. "Gray Sama, huh? Well, my guess is because she knew Jellal personally and I didn't reveal my identity."

She poked out her lower lip and crossed her arms. "Maybe Juvia should have been more careful... But Gray Sama is good!"

Erza shook her head. "Alright, Juv. Maybe he is. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

Levy had finished stacking shelves in the empty library. It was getting late and she should head home, but Levy had a secret.

She would be mortified if Lucy found out.

On the nights where Levy came home later than usual, it wasn't always because of work.

Levy McGarden, sweet, innocent little bookworm, Levy, had a guilty pleasure.

She climbed to the top floor of the abandoned library and set up her lap top on the table.

She logged into Chasing Fairies and instead of setting up her cam, she clicked on a cam.

Her guilty pleasure. BlackSteel.

He was tall, edgy and ripped like no other.

His hair was long, black and wild.

He had piercings everywhere and for some odd reason, he drove her crazy.

She had seen him on campus many times. Every single time he made her knees weak.

When she saw his video pop up on the Chasing Fairies home page a few months ago when she logged in, she couldn't stop herself.

She has been watching his feed ever since.

No regrets.

Tonight he appeared to be going PG.

Either way, she was all for it.

He was shirtless in a pair of shorts. He was working out in what appeared to be a bedroom.

She watched his muscles move and contract as he pulled himself up and down from the bars on his closet door frame.

Levy may be innocent and sweet as herself and Calixta, but watching him made her want to do unspeakable things.

Such dirty, wonderful things...

* * *

A week had passed since Juvia had seen Gray in person.

He had texted her and called her a few times. They even had a few Lacrima chats. Friendly chats. Totally platonic.

Juvia had set up her cam and climbed into her tank.

She didn't do a tail this time. Instead, she wore everything that went with her typical costume with a bikini bottom made of the same material as her tail. Thanks Rufus.

To be honest, she preferred performing without the tail. It allowed for more movement.

She danced underwater, teasing her viewers against the glass.

She read the comments as she swayed her hips and rocked her body in the water.

A guy with the screen name ColdEmperor wrote: _You are a Goddess and should be treated as such. Please, allow me to show you?_

She pulled herself above the water and laughed. "Is this guy serious?!"

She ducked back underwater and pressed her body against the glass, winking at the camera.

Suddenly a new message popped up from ColdEmperor. It read: _Don't even think about it._

She frowned and cocked an eyebrow at the strange message. She shrugged it off and continued to dance.

Another message. ColdEmperor: _Would you grant me the honor?_

She smiled and arched her back as she ran her hands through her hair, twisting her hips.

ColdEmperor: _DO NOT._

Getting fed up with this dude's mood swings, she pulled herself from the tank and dried herself before walking in front of the camera.

She leaned down so that only her face and cleavage could be seen. "Which is it, ColdEmperor? Do you want to show Ahrodite or not?" She teased.

ColdEmperor: _It would be an honor and privilege, my lady._

She giggled. Her lacrima chat began to ring. It was Gray.

She smiled sweetly and blew a kiss goodbye. "Sorry ColdEmporer. Aphrodite doesn't do private shows." And with that she shut down her feed and answered the chat.

"Hello Gray Sama!" She cheered. He was scowling. Hard.

"What were you doing?" He asked a bit harsher than he had intended.

She didn't seem to be phased by it. She continued to smile brightly and gestured to her body. "Camming."

He turned his face away from her and cleared his throat. "I want to speak to Juvia."

She looked down and sighed. "Of course, Gray Sama."

She left the camera and went to change. When she returned she was in shorts and a tank top with her hair in a damp, messy bun.

"Better." He breathed.

She smiled. "Is Gray Sama alright? He looks upset."

He crossed his arms and shrugged. "I might be."

She pouted cutely. "What's wrong?"

He glared at her from under his dark bangs. "ColdEmperor."

"Gray Sama! You said you wouldn't watch!" She whined.

"I wasn't. I walked in on Lyon and beat his ass a few times between replies." He huffed.

She felt her heart tug. "That was Gray Sama saying not to do it?"

He nodded sheepishly.

She smirked. "Not interested, huh?"

He fell back on his bed and she could hear a groan escape his lips.

She could no longer see him, but she heard him. Loud and clear.

"Fine. I'm interested."

She wiggled with excitement. She didn't know why she liked him so much, but she just couldn't help it.

"Gray Sama wants Juvia?" She asked with a smug grin.

He sat up and looked at her. "Tch. Looks like it."

She laughed. Still trying to play coy.

"So, What are we, Gray Sama?"

He looked straight at the camera, his dark grey blue eyes burning into her skin. "You're mine."

Her spine stiffened. He was so... Predatory.

"Is there anything Gray Sama want's from Juvia? Rules of his own?" She asked curiously.

He sat back and crossed his arms. "No more Aphrodite."

She shook her head. "Juvia is sorry, Gray Sama, but no. Aphrodite is part of Juvia."

His frown deepened. "I don't want to share you."

She smiled sympathetically. "Fine. How about we compromise?"

She seemed to have peaked his interest. "Juvia will wear a bikini top during performances to keep herself covered. No private shows, unless you want one."

He glared at her for a moment before finally nodding and agreeing. "Fine. Can I watch you again?"

She smiled brightly and nodded her head excitedly. "Of course, Gray Sama!"

* * *

Lucy was ready for her show. All decked out in her golden Stardust glory.

She logged into Chasing Fairies and set up her feed. She walked to her stereo to begin her playlist when her phone rang. She stepped out of her room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lucy? It's Natsu."

She smiled. "Ready for that private show?"

"Uh, yeah. If you want." He mumbled.

So shy. How cute. She had an idea. Levy was out late again, so she was alone.

"Come over."

"What? I thought..." He began.

She giggled. "You thought what? If you want that show, come on."

She hung up and walked to her room. She stood in front of the camera and waved. "See you soon."

She logged out.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Lucy jumped off of her bed and answered the door.

Natsu's jaw was on the floor. He had seen Stardust on cam many, many times, but seeing her in person was... Wow.

She grabbed his scarf and pulled him in, leading him to her room.

She shoved him onto the bed and pulled off her mask.

"You've seen Stardust plenty. Tonight, I'll give you something special. Hope you are fine with just Lucy." She smiled over her shoulder as she went to the stereo.

He gulped silently. "I prefer Lucy." She stopped in her tracks. ' _What_?'

"You do?" She turned to face him, one eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah... I don't mean to sound like a fanboy, but I've kinda had a crush on you for years..." He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, sure he had just ruined his chances.

She looked to the floor. "Why did you never say anything?" He shrugged and looked at the bed. "I didn't think I was good enough."

She slowly walked over to him and grabbed his face to make him look at her. "You are good enough."

He pulled his face from her hands and shook his head. "You don't know me, Lucy."

She stood back and put her hands on her hips. "No, I don't. But I can tell. If anything, I don't deserve you."

He scoffed at her words as if they were the most preposterous thing he had ever heard.

"I'm serious. Look at me." He looked at her and made a face suggesting he didn't see her point.

"Natsu, look at me. Look at Stardust." He shook his head. "You are not Stardust."

She nodded. "Yes I am. Stardust is a big part of me." He shrugged. "Stardust, Lucy, doesn't matter to me. I know you are smart, confident, beautiful and kind."

She turned away from him and he stood from the bed. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"You will always be good enough. Too good." He whispered.

Before she could think about her actions, her lips were on his and her hands were running through his spiky pink hair.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he returned her kiss enthusiastically.

She pulled away and pushed him back onto the bed, walking back to her stereo. "Do you want it slow or fast?"

He blushed at her choice of words. "Slow." He answered timidly.

She knew just the song.

She pressed play.

 **You're the light, you're the night**

 **You're the color of my blood**

 **You're the cure, you're the pain**

 **You're the only thing I wanna touch**

 **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

She walked over to him on the bed and gently touched his cheek. She pulled her hand away and her body began to sway with the music.

Her hips twirled slowly and her back arched, pushing out her large bust.

She turned around and ran her hands through her hair as her body gracefully swayed, hips rocking in time with the song.

 **You're the fear, I don't care**

 **Cause I've never been so high**

 **Follow me to the dark**

 **Let me take you past our** **satellites**

 **You can see the world you brought to life, to life**

She walked to her pole and swung around it slowly.

She climbed up the pole and dropped her body to hang upside down, spinning once before pulling back up.

She then hooked one leg around the pole and pulled one leg back behind her as she spun again.

She placed her feet gently on the ground after the last spin and went back to Natsu.

She wanted to touch him.

She climbed onto his lap and ground gently against him.

She could feel that he was aroused.

She was too.

 **So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

Her arms hooked around his neck and she tugged at his hair as she rolled her hips against him, taking pleasure in the light grunts she received from her actions.

What was supposed to be a lap dance was quickly turning into much more than she had planned.

And it was all her.

She wanted him and she couldn't explain it.

It was like she was a flower and he was the sun.

She felt like she needed him.

She couldn't pull herself away.

She pressed her lips to his and moved against him.

He parted his mouth and allowed her tongue entry.

Their tongues clashed in a dance of sorts.

His hands quickly ran up her sides and back down, settling on her hips as she rocked against him.

He groaned huskily in her ear as her hot core brushed his trapped arousal.

 **Fading in, fading out**

 **On the edge of paradise**

 **Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find**

 **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**

 **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace**

 **Cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My heads spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for?**

He began to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

He sucked and nibbled on her pulse.

"Aaaahn." She cried. Her hips bucked against him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

His kisses continued to her chest. He bit the top of her right breast gently, just enough to feel but not enough to mark.

She gasped and tugged his hair. "N-Natsuuu." She moaned.

Her hips slowed their movement and she reached for his belt.

He pulled his face from her chest and stared into her hazy brown eyes. "Lucy... Are you sure?"

She nodded and leaned in, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I want you, Natsu."

This was the best day of his life.

"Lucy, I don't want this to be a one time thing. If we do this..."

She shushed him and smiled. "I know."

She undid his belt and tossed it away before unbuttoning his pants, relieving some pressure.

 **So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

She had him naked in no time flat.

She stood back and slowly unclasped her golden bra, letting it his the floor.

Natsu admired her soft, creamy mounds as she hooked her thumb into her panties and tugged them down.

They fell to the floor and she kicked them to the side.

She stood before him wearing nothing but her gold star body chains.

She eyed his erection timidly, biting her lip.

This was her first time and he was pretty big. Not like, crazy big. Just... Big.

"If you don't want..." He began reaching for his pants.

He didn't want her to feel pressured to do anything.

He just expected a dance, not to finally be with the girl of his dreams.

This was almost too good to be true.

He kept wondering when he would wake up.

She pushed him back on the bed and shook her head. "I want you."

He nodded sheepishly as she mounted him.

Her heat hovered over his throbbing member.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "You're my first."

His hand cupped her face and he smiled. "You're my first, too."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "I never wanted anyone else."

This made her heart swell. She didn't know if he was lying or not, but she took his word for it.

After all, she was the one doing the corrupting here, right?

He reached his hand between their bodies and stoked her clit in circular motions, trying to prepare her for what is to come.

 **I'll let you set the pace**

 **Cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My heads spinning around, I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for?**

His rubbing increased in speed and pressure eliciting sinfully delicious sounds from the blonde on his lap.

Her head was back and her back arched. Her breasts were pressed against his neck and he could hear her erratic heartbeat.

"Aaaahhh. Na Nats... Natsu, please... Ahhh." She whimpered.

He stopped rubbing and moved his hand to her hip. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

He grabbed the base of his length and positioned it at her entrance. He gave her a nod, letting her know that he was ready.

She slowly lowered herself onto him.

As he entered her, stretching her slick walls, she squeezed her eyes shut, fighting tears as she gripped his shoulders for dear life.

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

He was so sweet.

She decided to forgo the slow entry and forced herself to drop onto him.

"KYAAAAAAAA." She screamed. This startled him and he pulled back to see her face.

There were tears streaming down her face and her eyes were clamped shut.

"I'm sorry." He chanted repeatedly before she grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his.

"It's okay." She whispered into his ear.

 **love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

She slowly moved her hips, trying to set a pace and adjust to his size.

She winced in pain for a few minutes.

Soon, the pain faded and there was nothing but bliss.

Her hips rocked forcefully against him, allowing him to slip in and out of her.

He gripped her tightly and panted heavily, grunting with each thrust of her hips.

"Ahh, Luce... So... tight. I need..." He picked her up from his lap and tossed her onto her back.

She squeaked. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

He smirked and spread her legs with his knee. "Let me love you."

She watched as he lowered himself over her.

He grabbed her legs and hooked them around his waist.

He positioned himself at her entrance and rocked his hips forward.

"Ahh." Lucy cried in pleasure.

He pumped his length in and out of her slowly, grinding against her body.

He nibbled her neck and sucked her pulse.

"N-Natsu... more... please..." She begged.

He picked up the pace, thrusting into her harder and faster. Her breathing became uneven and her moans filled the apartment.

"Ahhhhn, Natsuuuuuu!" She moaned his name over and over.

 **love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for?**

Her walls contracted around him and her head went back. Her back arched off the bed and her legs tightened around him forcefully.

"Natsuuuuuu!" She screamed loud enough that he was sure the entire floor heard.

He pumped into her heat harder and faster, nearing his climax.

He gripped her hips tightly and he knew it was time.

He pulled out of her and accidentally ended up coming on her stomach.

She was too tired to make a fuss. She looked down and sighed. "Don't worry about it."

He scratched his head. "Just, uh... Stay there. I'll get a towel. Where?"

She laughed and told him where they were.

As he exited the room, naked, he went to the linen closet.

When he closed the linen closet he heard a scream.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LUUUUUUU CHANNNNNNN!"

Lucy flew out of the room as naked as the day she was born.

"Levy Chan! I didn't think you were home!" Lucy stammered as she snatched the towel from Natsu and wiped herself off.

Levy looked between the two and gasped. "Lu Chan?!"

Lucy shoved the naked Natsu into her room and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Don't freak out!"

Levy broke out into laughter. "Lu Chan lost her V card! Is he nice? How was he in bed? Is he loud? Are _you_?!"

Lucy's face turned 50 shades of red. "LEVY!"

The petite blunette laughed all the way to her room.

"Try to keep it down!" She called behind her.

Lucy rolled her eyes and threw her door open.

Natsu was laying naked across her bed.

She couldn't help but smile.

She grabbed their clothes off the floor. "I'll put these in the wash. Get in the shower. I'll be in in a minute."

He watched as she bent over naked to pick up their clothes.

He swallowed hard.

 _'I am the luckiest bastard in the world.'_

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Yes he is. ;) Next chapter may be out later today or tomorrow. I am currently writing it. It is titled "Jealous" clearly hinting to some Gruvia drama.

I will get more in depth with Gajevy and Jerza also. Thanks for the love. Kisses! -Bri


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealous**

;)

* * *

It has been nearly a month since Gray admitted that he wanted Juvia.

Things had been going well.

At least, that is what Juvia thought.

But, no. Things were not well. Not at all.

Juvia had done as promised, going to Rufus and requesting he make her breast coverings to match her tail.

Every show she had done since, her breasts were covered by the silvery blue and white scales.

She showed nothing of importance, yet Gray was still feeling terribly possessive.

He watched every single performance. He would scan the chat religiously, daring someone, anyone to give him a reason to snap.

Tonight was no different. He watched as she enchanted the viewers with her Siren act.

She was beautiful and she was his.

He fought the urge to comment in the chat.

The commentators were surprisingly polite.

Sure, there were the occasional creeps, but the vast majority were very respectful of her craft.

He was beginning to calm down and enjoy the show for once when he saw it.

Fucking Lyon.

ColdEmperor: _Beautiful as always, my love. What I wouldn't give to be with you._

Juvia saw the message but did not react. She now knew that ColdEmperor was Gray's brother and she didn't feel comfortable.

Gray felt pride in his chest when he saw how she reacted to the message. She cringed. He smirked, feeling victorious.

A new message appeared.

ProminenceFlame: _Well, well. Look at you. Putting that body to good use I see._

Juvia stopped her performance abruptly and accidentally swallowed some water.

She quickly grabbed the edge of her tank and pulled her head out of the water, coughing loudly.

Gray heard her coughing. In the cam all he could see was her tail. He knew something was wrong and it had something to do with ProminenceFlame.

He shut down his lap top and grabbed his coat.

He left for her apartment as fast as he could.

* * *

He knocked furiously on her apartment door.

Erza swung the door open and moved aside when she saw him.

She had met him a few times before since they began dating.

She was used to him now.

"Where is she?" He asked walking into the living room.

"Her room. She's performing. I thought you were watching?" She asked, crossing her arms across her latex clad chest.

"I was. Something is wrong. Do you know who ProminenceFlame is?" He searched her face for a sign of recognition.

Erza nodded. "Talk to her."

He walked towards her room.

Who was this guy and why did he make her react like that?

He didn't bother to knock.

He flung open the door to find Juvia curled up on her bed, wrapped in a purple silk robe, still wearing her costume accessories.

"What was that? Are you okay?" He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arm around her protectively.

She shrugged.

"Who is that Prominence guy?" He asked calmly, trying to hide his anger.

"Juvia's ex boyfriend, Bora." She spat his name like it was poison.

Gray's anger began to boil to the surface.

"What he said... Did you two?" He was gripping the sheets of her bed tightly.

She shook her head. "No. Juvia was only with Bora for a month. He is a pig. Juvia left him."

His anger began to cool. Kind of.

"I don't like this." He admitted.

"Don't like what, Gray Sama?" She asked innocently.

He tugged her robe open and pointed to her costume underneath. "This. Aphrodite, Bora, Others, the whole thing. You're mine, I told you I don't want to share."

She pulled out of his arm and walked to stand in front of her tank. "Gray Sama doesn't share. Gray Sama is the only one who can have Juvia."

He scowled at her. "Aphrodite and Juvia are one in the same. I don't want to share either."

She shook her head. "Juvia is never nude anymore. It is no longer any different than seeing a mermaid show at the aquarium."

He sighed and tugged at his hair in frustration. "I know, Juvia. I know. I'm sorry, I just... I can't help it."

She dropped her robe and crawled back onto the bed, straddling his lap. She kissed his lips gently and rested her forehead against his.

"Gray Sama wants to claim Aphrodite." She said what he couldn't.

He looked into her navy eyes and nodded.

She smiled. "Juvia can make that happen. How does IceKing feel about performing?"

* * *

Levy was working the library, putting away books from a cart.

She reached up to put away a book on a higher shelf but couldn't reach.

She cursed her short stature and was about to turn around to get a step stool when her face crashed into a hard surface.

She backed into the shelf and looked up to find herself face to face with none other than the one man that makes her lose her shit.

She felt her legs about to give out. Her stomach felt warm and began to knot. She wanted to climb him like a fucking tree.

He grinned down at her wickedly. If she wasn't so shocked, she would have ran for her life. She wasn't ready.

"Hey, Shrimp. Let me get that for ya." He took the book from her hand and put in in it's proper spot.

She just stared at him with her mouth agape.

She knew she looked like a fool, but she had no control.

He patted her head. The fuck?

"Gihi. You're even cuter in person, Calixta." Her face went ghost white. She could give Juvia a run for her money right now.

"How did you?!" She whisper squealed.

He laughed and kneeled down to her level. "It's not hard to guess, short cake."

She frowned and poked his studded nose. "Well at least I try to keep myself a secret. Unlike you. BlackSteel."

He stood and smirked down at her. "So you watch me, huh?"

She shook her head. "I never said that!" Her face was getting redder by the second.

He picked up another book and put it away. "What's the problem? I watch you."

She nearly fainted.

"You ... do?" She stammered.

"Gihi. Yeah. Ya act so sweet, but I bet there's a little freak in ya." He teased.

This was it. She was going to die and it was all his fault.

He was right though.

She was a freak... Just for him.

Gods, the things she would do to him.

He caught her staring at his muscular chest that was barely hidden by his tight black tee.

"Like what ya see, shorty?" He winked at her.

She pressed her back into the shelf and slammed her fist into his chest. He didn't even flinch. He grinned down at her, enjoying himself.

"You should go." She turned away from him and grabbed a book to put away.

He bent down and his lips brushed her ear. "Alright, I'll go. Just know, if ya want me all ya gotta do is say please."

A shiver ran down her spine and her back arched involuntarily.

"Gihi. Looks like I won't have to wait long..." He growled into her ear before walking away.

She rested her head against the shelf and sighed.

"Please..."

* * *

Erza walked back into her room after answering the door.

She wasn't performing tonight, not for an audience anyway.

Before she was so rudely interrupted by Juvia's moody boyfriend, Erza was enjoying some one on one time with someone special.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled the blue haired man that was chained to her bed.

She removed his blind fold and smiled.

"Let's try something new, hm?"

He was silent but nodded obediently.

She removed her mask and removed her latex corset. She let down her hair from the slicked back pony tail it was in.

His eyes softened as he watched her.

"I'm Erza, and tonight I'd like you to be my Master."

His eyes widened. She removed his chains and released him, standing from the bed.

She stripped down completely.

He was shocked.

This was TITANIA.

Titania was no sub.

She was a dom through and through.

Why was she asking him to dominate her?

"I don't understand... You are Titania. Men and women alike crumble at your feet. Why me?"

She shook her head and kneeled before him.

"It is true. I am known as the mighty Titania. But for you, I'd like to be Erza. Please."

She bowed her head and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Unless, you aren't into that." She gasped.

He shook his head and knelt down, grabbing her shoulders. "To be honest, I'm not really into any of this."

Her face contorted into confusion. "If you don't like what I do, why did you subject yourself to my torture?"

He shrugged. "Because it's you."

She wasn't comprehending. "Me?"

He nodded. "I saw your feed by chance. I had just joined by recommendation. Your cam was streaming on the homepage for the Queen of the Fairies reveal."

She stared at him, unsure of how to feel.

"Your hair pulled me in. I've never seen hair as pretty as yours. You are certainly rough, but I saw something softer. And now I know I was right."

He waited for an outburst, expecting her to be angry for lying about his fetish. She didn't do anything.

"So, you went through all of that, just so you could be with me?" She asked slowly.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry I lied."

She shook her head and met his eyes. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

He let out a long sigh.

Thank heavens. She wasn't angry. If her torture play was any indication, her wrath was certainly something to be feared.

She blushed and looked to the side. "So I take it that means you don't want to dominate me?"

His cheeks pinked and he stammered. "Well, I mean... If you want me to..." She smiled and nodded.

"I have never been dominated before. I think it would be a nice change."

He sucked in a breath. "Alright. I'll do my best."

He stood to his feet and stared down at her on her knees.

"Uh, you're going to have to teach me..." He scratched his head nervously.

She stood and nodded, not caring about her lack of clothing.

"Of course." She walked over to her closet and pulled out a large basket full of her "toys"

She pulled out a crop and handed it to him.

"Let's start small."

* * *

Natsu had been spending the night at Lucy's frequently.

So frequently that his blue cat, Happy, now stayed permanently in her room.

Her dresser was half full of his clothes and he already had his own tooth brush in her bathroom.

When she would cam, he would lay on her bed and watch her dance.

Because of her cam position, he was always visible in her feed.

At first her viewers made snide remarks about him being there, but eventually people stopped mentioning him.

He liked that he was always visible as she danced.

Now there was no question that she was his.

Every night after she cammed, when she shut down her feed, she was all his.

He got to claim her every night, much to Levy's annoyance.

She started sleeping with music on just to drown them out.

* * *

Levy sat on her bed with earbuds in her ears, drowning out Lucy's screams with some Fall Out Boy.

Natsu had introduced her to this band one day while she was cleaning.

'My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark' is his all time favorite.

The song blasted in her ears , thankfully saving her from mental scaring.

She opened her lap top and logged into Chasing Fairies.

She clicked on his screen name.

He wasn't on.

She decided to leave him a message.

Calixta: _Please._

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** How are you feeling? Two chapters in one day. I know. My life, where is it? In the trash. That's where.

Next chapter we will get into Aphrodite and IceKing's joined performance, Gajeel and Levy getting down and dirty, Jellal's dominance attempts

and of course some more Nalu. So many lemons. SO FUCKING MANY. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the chapter I posted earlier and I hope you all enjoy the chapter

I post later in the week. Love you guys! -Bri


	5. Chapter 5

**Cam Girls Ch. 5: A Whole New World**

Well, damn.

I thought that by posting two chapters in one day I could step away from this for a week.

I was wrong.

Y'all are insatiable.

...Perverts.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this..." Jellal trailed his brown eyes across Erza's tightly bound figure with uncertainty.

He had tied her hips and legs with rope to create a harness, attaching it to a hook on her ceiling above the bed.

Her arms had been tied tightly behind her head, also attached to a hook on the ceiling.

Her breasts had been bound snugly by the rope causing them to redden and swell.

He had done as she requested and tied a rope around her knees, bringing them to her chest spread apart.

She was gagged and blindfolded as she had done to him many times before.

She mumbled through the gag and thrashed in the ropes.

He undid the gag for her to speak.

"Yes, you can. Just try this with me, Please? I promise that we can try your way next time. Deal?" She huffed as she tried to reason with him.

This was out of his comfort zone.

Jellal was a man of simple pleasures.

He was kind and caring and the idea of hurting her was not appealing to him at all.

"I don't want to hurt you..." He shifted uncomfortably as he watched her swollen breasts heave with every breath she took.

"Jellal, I'm fine. Really." She smiled in his direction trying to assure him that her claims were true.

He sighed and nodded more to himself than to her.

"Alright..." He placed the gag back over her mouth and stood back to observe her.

He ran his hands through his hair as he thought of what to do first.

He turned to her dresser and picked up her crop.

He turned to face her as he stared at the crop in his hands.

He let out a long breath.

' _Start small.._.'

He walked to stand in front of her.

Gently, he lifted the crop and flicked it across one of her sensitive, swollen buds.

Her back arched and a muffled cry came from behind the gag.

Again and again he flicked and swatted the tender, pink nubs, eliciting indiscernible sound after sound from the bound scarlet haired woman.

He stepped away from her and set down the crop on the dresser.

His eyes wandered over the display of toys and devices before settling on something that he hadn't seen in her collection before.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly to himself.

' _These must be new._ '

He picked up the clamps and slowly approached her as she hung helplessly from the ceiling.

"My, my, Erza... I see you have been expanding your collection." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Her body shuddered as his warm breath caressed her neck.

He brushed a thumb over her right nipple gently as he leaned down and clamped his mouth around the other.

Her arms and thighs tensed as his teeth grazed over her nipple.

He pulled back and readied the clamps in his hands.

"You know what this means, don't you, Erza?" He asked in a low, seductive tone.

She nodded and pushed out her chest to the best of her ability, silently begging him to do it.

He stepped forward and reached out a single clamp, opening it and closing it around her nipple.

Her hips bucked and her chest thrust out.

He did the same for the other and watched as her body responded to what he had just done.

He scanned her from head to toe and had to admit that he was enjoying this more than he thought he would.

The fact that she enjoyed it made him relax and feel a bit more daring.

He went to the dresser and picked up the flogger.

He circled her and stopped when he got behind her. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

She wiggled in her restraints and tossed her head back, trying in vain to reach him.

This made a smile cross his face.

He ran the fringes of the flogger across her back and down her sides.

Her body squirmed with anticipation.

He pulled the flogger back and gave a single whipping motion, watching her body jerk in reaction to the harsh contact.

He waited to see if she protested.

All he could hear was her muffled pants.

Seeing that she was enjoying herself, he continued to flog her.

Her back, ass, thighs, breasts.

She relished every strike, moaning through the gag and arching her body towards him.

He could see that she was ready for him, but he wanted to prove that he could play her game.

After placing the flogger back on the dresser, he turned back to her and approached.

He was so close to her that her nipples were brushing his chest causing her to press her body forward, seeking more contact.

His lips grazed hers and made a ghost trail down her jaw, neck and chest.

He made sure to never fully touch her.

He could see that her inner dominant was beginning to come out.

Her body was rebelling against the restraints, trying desperately to take control.

"Don't move." He ordered harshly.

Her body went rigid, more so in surprise than obedience.

He smirked. "Good girl."

He approached her from behind and made sure not to make physical contact with his body.

He reached around her and began to stroke her heated core.

"Do you want the gag off?" He asked as she whimpered against the mouth covering.

She nodded quickly.

He removed the gag with his free hand and instantly the room filled with her breathy pants and moans.

"What do you want?" He whispered in her ear as he stroked her faster.

"I.. Ahhh... Blindfold... AHHH OFFF..please Ahh.."

He smiled proudly as he reached up and pulled the cloth from her eyes.

She turned her head over her shoulder to look at him.

When she saw him she smiled between cries of pleasure.

He leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

He was overjoyed. His pants were beginning to get very uncomfortable.

He stopped stroking her sweet spot to remove his pants and underwear.

Once he was free, he walked around to be in front of her.

He stroked himself a couple of times before placing himself at her opening.

He grabbed her thighs and pushed himself in.

Her head went back and she made what had to be Jellal's most favorite sound yet.

He began to pound into her hard and fast, gripping her thighs so tight he was sure there would be bruises later.

With every thrust her bound and swollen breasts bounced and pressed against his neck and face.

"Aaaaahhhhn. Jellal... Please... Untie meee... Ahhhh, please?" She begged.

He pulled out and gladly began the process.

He lifted her up and removed the ropes from the hooks.

He lay her on the bed as he untied her legs, the harness, her breasts and hands.

Once she was free, she removed the clamps and tossed them aside.

She stood from the bed and shoved him down to her previous position.

She smirked and a mischievous glint shined in her eyes.

"Sorry, Lollipop. You were right. Subbing just isn't my thing."

She climbed onto his lap and grabbed his face.

"I want what I want when I want it. And right now, I want to ride you so hard that I won't be able to move later. Understood?"

He just stared up at her wide eyed and nodded slowly.

She smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "That's a good boy."

She lifted herself up and slid down his length teasingly slow.

He groaned as his eyes squeezed shut.

She gripped his shoulders and began grinding hard against him, increasing her pace as she went.

"Touch me." She commanded between her screams of ecstasy.

"Where?" He asked breathlessly.

She rolled her eyes as she bounced and rocked her hips against him.

"Anywhere! Everywhere! Just do it!" She shouted.

She didn't have to ask him twice.

He immediately began exploring her body with his hands, doing just as she asked.

His hands roamed over every reachable part of her voluptuous body.

He gripped her body tightly as she bucked against him wildly, taking him in deeper and deeper.

He pulled her flush against his chest and gripped her back tightly, digging his fingers in a bit harder than necessary.

He held her there as he began bucking his hips into her at a fast pace.

"Ahhh. Jellal! Ahhh What did I say?!" She tried to pull back up.

He continued to hold her against him and thrust into her harder.

"I don't care what you said. I'll make you come my way."

He removed an arm from around her and pulled her face to his.

He kissed her with a fierce passion.

His lips pressed hard against hers.

She stared down at him with wide eyes.

She liked this and she had no idea what to think about it.

She liked being in control, but there was something about him fighting her orders that sparked something in her.

He bit her lip and tugged it as he put his arm back around her.

He rolled them over so that she was now beneath him.

His eyes shined with a predatory nature.

A hint of a smile tugged at his lips as he rocked into her mercilessly.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and bit down hard.

"Aaaahhhhhh. Jellllaaallllll. Again!" She demanded.

He chuckled against her skin.

"As you wish, your majesty." He teased before sinking his teeth into the top of her breast.

Her hand made it's way into his hair and she tugged at it roughly.

He was surprised to find that he enjoyed the sensation of her pulling his hair so forcefully.

He grabbed her thighs and spread them further apart, holding them tightly in that position with his strong hands.

He pumped into her vigorously, enjoying the feel of her walls clenching his length tighter with every thrust.

He looked into her brown eyes with a serious intensity.

She matched his gaze exactly.

"Erza. Come." He commanded forcefully.

He gripped her thighs harshly and rocked into her ferociously.

Her eyes squeezed shut and her head went back.

"OH! Aaaahhnnooooo Jelllllahhhhhhllll!" She gripped his hair and tugged it hard as he fought with her thighs to keep them down.

He continued grinding into her as she rode out her orgasm.

His pace increased and he entered her as deep as he could.

He released her thighs and wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her off the bed slightly as he reached his climax.

He sat back and had her now in his lap.

She rocked her hips, taking him slowly in and out of her as he released.

He held her tightly against him as he fell back onto the bed, taking her with him.

"So... We started my way and ended your way." She sighed.

He shrugged against her. "Problem?"

She smiled and kissed his collar bone. "Nope."

* * *

"Gray Sama... You are the one who wanted to do this." Juvia crossed her arms and cocked her hip as she shook her head at the raven haired man.

He tossed his head back and groaned.

"You didn't say I had to dress up!" He argued.

She laughed and handed him his special mask that she had crafted by none other than Rufus. Who else?

It was crafted to look as if it were made from frosted ice.

"Gray Sama, it's a mask."

He shook his head and shoved it away like a stubborn child.

"Why do I have to wear that?!"

She raised a brow and shook the mask at him. "Does Gray Sama want to be kicked off the hockey team?"

He froze in place and eyed the mask while weighing the pros and cons.

With a defeated sigh he begrudgingly accepted the mask and put it on.

She smiled triumphantly at him before standing on her tip toes to grace him with a peck on the lips.

She turned to her bed and grabbed her mask.

Once her mask was on, she turned to face him, suddenly shy.

"What's with the face?" He asked.

She twiddled her fingers and twisted in place.

"Gray Sama... This is Juvia's first time..." She admitted in embarrassment.

Gray was torn between feeling proud to be her first and feeling worried.

"Oh. I didn't think about that... Are you comfortable?"

She nodded quickly and flung her arms around him.

"As long as Juvia is with Gray Sama everything is fine!"

Her smile could put the sun to shame.

She shined like no other as far as Gray was concerned.

He gave a small smile in return and gave her the once over.

"So... This is what you are wearing? Or rather... Not wearing."

She was completely nude save for her usual accessories.

She nodded and shrugged.

"Of course! Gray Sama can't really get to Juvia through the tail and the bottoms aren't much easier to remove..."

He let out a long sigh and scratched his head.

"Alright, I guess. You were bound to get naked eventually."

She smiled and turned to set up the video feed.

He stared at the tank and tried to imagine having sex in it.

He stood there for a while lost in thought.

He heard knocking and shook his head and focused his vision.

Juvia was already in the tank.

She had knocked on the glass to get his attention.

When she saw that she now had his attention she backed away from the glass and beckoned him to her with her finger.

Her long blue hair floated around her in the tank, framing her like a masterpiece.

Not wanting to make her, or himself for that matter, wait he quickly made his way to the platform.

He climbed into her tank and swam to her side.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tightly against him.

She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him sweetly.

He loved how her body felt against his, the way her lips tasted.

She was so special.

A minor problem pulled him from the beautiful water goddess.

He couldn't breathe.

He grabbed the edge of the tank and pulled them both up for air.

"Welcome to Aphrodite's world." She purred into his ear as he gasped for air.

Once he sucked in a good breath, she pulled him under the water like a sailor killing siren.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him like he was her air supply.

Once again, he pulled them out of the water.

"I don't understand how you can stay under the water so long." He coughed.

She laughed and kissed him deeply as her hands ran through his wet hair.

"Aphrodite is used to it. Training helps."

She crashed her lips onto his again and tightened her legs around him, pressing her center against his free erection.

He groaned into her mouth and pulled away to take a deep breath.

He pulled her under and shoved her back against the tank wall.

He slipped a hand between their bodies and found her sensitive bundle of nerves.

He rubbed her with just the right amount of pressure, causing her legs to twitch and back to arch.

He pressed a kiss in the crook of her neck as he did this and took a peek at the chat on the screen outside of the glass.

A smirk settled on his face when he saw all of the messages.

There were a couple from strangers saying things such as, " _Who's that lucky bastard_?!" and " _How'd he get the honor_?!"

But those were not the reason behind his new found cocky demeanor.

Oh, no. This was far too good.

The chat was consumed by mainly one single person. Lyon.

ColdEmperor: You SON OF A BITCH.

ColdEmperor: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

ColdEmporer: IS THIS WHY YOU COME IN AND FUCK WITH MY SHIT WHEN SHE IS ON?!

ColdEmporer: I KNOW IT'S YOU!

Gray couldn't handle the urge to rub this in his brother's face.

He pulled her to the surface.

She gasped loudly and immediately dove for his neck, biting and sucking his pulse.

He pressed his body against hers and ground his hips roughly into her.

She mewled against his wet skin and clawed desperately at his hair.

He pulled away and grabbed her hips, turning her to face the glass.

He took a deep breath and dragged her back under the water.

He pressed her body into the glass and slipped his hand between her and the glass to stroke her clit.

He wanted Lyon to see him please her.

He wanted Lyon and everyone else to see that she was his.

Only his.

Her head was tossed back against his hard, muscular chest as she tried her best to continue holding her breath.

Her breasts and hands were pressed firmly against the glass as he continued to work her sex into euphoria.

Her eyes opened for a second, long enough to see the screen.

She didn't know why she was surprised, or embarrassed, but she was.

ColdEmperor: Can't wait for you to bring her home to meet mom and dad. That'll be a fun dinner.

Juvia reached the edge of the tank and dragged herself up and out of Gray's predatory clutches.

He followed her up soon after.

"ColdEmperor! Don't watch!" She shrieked.

Gray chuckled behind her. "I don't mind."

She puffed out her cheeks cutely and huffed angrily.

"Having Ice King's brother watch is weird!" She whined.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers softly before pulling away.

"And having strangers watch isn't?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

He smiled and pulled her under again.

This time he sat on a large chair like rock she had in the center of the tank that was surrounded by coral and seaweed.

He pulled her onto his lap facing him.

She ran her hands through his soft, dark, free flowing hair as she kissed him passionately.

He slid a hand up her side, trailing it to cup her face.

When they broke apart, they needed air.

He pulled her to the surface once more.

"You really need a breathing device or an oxygen system." He laughed.

She smiled. "Aphrodite knows."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and slanted her mouth on his, slipping her tongue into his mouth expertly.

He returned the action with enthusiasm.

He gripped her body tightly against his and broke their kiss.

"I need you now. Are you ready?"

She blushed at his boldness, but nodded sheepishly.

He smiled and took a deep breath.

He pulled her back onto his lap as he settled onto the rock.

She positioned herself over him and slid down.

He gripped her tightly against him and kissed her as she plunged onto his length.

He could feel her lips twitch against his.

He stroked her hair and continued to kiss her.

She slowly glided up and down, adjusting herself to accommodate him.

He tapped her to let her know that he needed air.

She nodded and wrapped her legs around him so that they wouldn't break connection.

When they broke the surface she sucked in a large breath of air and coughed.

"Aphrodite wants to stay above water."

He laughed.

"Thank you. I don't think I can handle all of this back and forth."

He pressed her back against the tank and made eye contact with her.

"Are you in pain?"

She shook her head. "Surprisingly... No."

He smiled. "Good, because I don't think I can be gentle anymore."

Her eyes widened when she saw a rather terrifying smile spread across his face.

He buried his face in her neck, sucking and biting as he began to pump into her forcefully.

The water in the tank began to splash and if she wasn't so busy enjoying these new sensations, she would have worried about her floors.

She gripped his shoulders with all her strength.

Her legs tightened around him as he rocked into her like his life depended on it.

"AhhhhnnaaaaaaGraaaaaayyyyySaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaa!" She shouted without thinking.

He didn't care that she had just publicly outed him.

Not when it sounded so good to hear her scream his name like that.

He never did tell her why he wanted her to add the honorific.

"Say my name again." He growled.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

"Ahhh, Sorryyyyy!" She cried.

He shook his head and bit into her neck.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Again!" He commanded.

He gripped her hips tightly and plunged into her core with a powerful thrust of his hips.

"Ahhhhh! GraaaaaayyyyyyyyySaaaaammmmmmmmaaaaaaaa!"

He increased his pace and growled lowly in his throat.

"You are mine."

"Ahh, yeeesss. Graaaayyy Samaaaa's!"

He brought a hand up to cup her face.

He captured her lips in a heated kiss.

He tugged her lip as he pulled away.

Navy met steel blue in an intense moment of stillness.

"Who am I to you? Tell me." His voice was smooth like chocolate.

She stared at him in silence for a moment.

"Gray Sama is Juvia's love." She answered without thinking.

He smiled.

You see, the reason he asked her to use the honorific was because he wanted to be set apart.

He didn't want to be just Gray.

Not to her.

He wanted to be special.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

He started slowly entering her again and again.

She gripped his hair and brushed her lips over his ear.

"Juvia loves Gray Sama."

He kissed her shoulder and caressed his hands up her sides as he slowly and gently ground into her.

"Say it again... please."

She smiled against his cheek.

"Juvia loves Gray Sama."

He lifted his head and locked eyes with her.

"Do you mean it?"

She nodded.

he leaned in and slanted his mouth over hers.

Both of his hands were now cupping her face as he moved his mouth in rhythm with hers.

When he pulled back from their kiss for air, he smiled.

"I love you."

She smiled wide and giggled.

"Juvia knows."

Juvia figured out quickly why he wanted the honorific.

She was very observant of others and had a sort of 6th sense about matters of the heart.

She pulled him deeper into her with her legs and tugged at his hair.

"Don't stop now, Gray Sama." She whispered into his ear seductively.

Pulling himself back into the present, he gripped her hips and regained his rhythm.

Her pants and sweet cries were like music to his ears as he ground into her.

Her walls clenched around him possessively, hugging his throbbing length perfectly.

He groaned deeply as he entered her over and over again.

He picked up the pace, feeling his climax approaching.

He felt her hand slip between them as she began to rub herself.

This just brought him even closer to the edge.

He reached between them and pushed her hand away.

"No. I will be the one to please you."

She blushed and placed her hand back on his shoulder as she turned her face away and nodded.

He began rubbing her clit in hard circles as he pumped into her at a faster pace.

"Graaayyy Samaaaa. Harderrr. Pleaaaseee." She whined.

He did as she asked and gripped the edge of the tank to support them as he pounded into her harder.

Her legs began to twitch and her core began to tighten around him the harder he thrust.

"GraayyyyyyyyyySaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She cried extremely loud before slumping in his arms.

He continued his hard and fast pace for a few more minutes before reaching his own release.

He rested his head against her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Gray carried her to the platform and hoisted her up onto it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood between her legs in the water.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

He squeezed her thigh and kissed her knees.

"Good. Why don't you go change? I'll shut this down for you."

She ruffled his flattened, wet hair and smiled before bringing her legs out of the water and climbing down the platform.

Once she was out of the room he climbed from the tank and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to the camera and smirked.

ColdEmporer: I bet you are real proud of yourself.

ColdEmporer: I hope you meant what you said to her.

Gray paused at the last line from his brother.

He did mean what he said to her.

"We'll talk when I get home, Lyon."

He shut down her feed and closed her laptop.

His hand immediately reached for the mask on his face and ripped it off.

He placed the damned thing on her dresser and began to dress himself.

Once clothed, he began to towel dry his hair.

Juvia entered the room wearing nothing but a towel and a smile.

He watched as she rummaged through her drawers for a change of clothes.

His eyes wandered over her curvaceous body as she slipped on a pair of pink, lacy underwear.

She grabbed an over sized tee and pulled it on over her head.

Her eyes met his and she smiled playfully.

She sauntered over to him and crawled onto his lap.

"Juvia wants Gray Sama to sleep with her tonight."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her jaw.

"Gray Sama can do that."

* * *

Levy remembered sending Blacksteel the message the night before.

She didn't see him around campus today and she was getting nervous.

She didn't even know his name.

He didn't know hers.

What the hell was she thinking?

She logged into Chasing Fairies with an uneasiness low in her belly.

There was a message in her inbox.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she clicked on the message.

It was from him.

She carefully read what he had typed.

" _Wow. That really didn't take long at all. I guess ya do got a thing for me, don't ya, shrimp? Meet me at the library at 8_."

Her face was bright red.

What the hell was she supposed to do?

She has only ever dreamed of touching the damn beast and now she has the chance?

She didn't know what to do with herself.

She had 3 hours until she was to meet him there.

The library closes at 6. He must know that.

He also knows that she works there and must have a key because she works there so late.

Dirty boy.

She threw herself back onto her bed and began to panic internally.

' _Is this a hit it and quit it situation? ARE WE GOING TO BE FUCK BUDDIES? What am I doing?!_ '

If she was going to lose her mind, she wasn't doing it alone.

"LU CHAN! NATSU!"

Since Natsu had basically moved in, they had become close friends.

He was actually pretty cool and Levy enjoyed his company.

The pair busted through her bedroom door.

Happy brushed past them and jumped into Levy's lap.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, her voice laced with concern.

Natsu plopped down on the bed and fell backwards to lay beside the petite blunette.

Lucy joined them, laying beside Levy on the opposite side.

"I've got a hook up." She blurted out.

Lucy gasped as Natsu laughed hysterically.

"With who?" They asked in unison.

She sighed.

"Have you ever seen Blacksteel on Chasing Fairies?"

Lucy thought for a moment and her eyes got big.

"Oh my gods, Levy! That scary guy with all the piercings?!"

Before Levy could speak Natsu butted in.

"Blacksteel, huh?"

Levy nodded.

"He isn't scary. He's just... Unique."

Lucy stared at her sweet, innocent little pixie like friend in disbelief.

Natsu scoffed.

"I know that guy. He's weird."

Levy turned to him, eager to milk him of all the information on him that he has.

"I want to know everything."

He grinned from ear to ear.

"No problem."

* * *

Levy approached the library with a new confidence.

Natsu had given her some very informative Intel on this Gajeel guy.

Somehow, this made her feel better about what she was about to do.

As she stuck the key into the lock a large shadow cast over her.

"Gajeel." She said sweetly before turning to face him.

His arms were crossed and he smirked down at her.

"You did research on me? Gihi."

She shook her head, allowing her wild blue hair to bounce and fly cutely around her face.

"Nope. I just got lucky. My best friend's boyfriend happens to know you."

She turned around and opened the door, stepping into the dark library.

She smiled cunningly at the large man standing outside.

"Coming, Gajeel?" She threw in a wink just for fun.

His face was priceless.

Wasn't she supposed to be the one sweating bullets?

He squared his shoulders and schooled his face before following after her.

He followed her all the way to the top floor.

The top floor was her favorite part of the library.

Nobody ever really came up there and it held all of the old classics.

She pulled herself onto an empty table and crossed her legs.

He stood in front of her stared her down.

"So, who is this guy that supposedly knows me?"

She smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know.." She teased.

He growled and slammed both of his hands on either side of her against the table.

His nose was brushing against hers, his dark red eyes glaring daggers into her golden brown orbs.

She was entirely unfazed by his tough guy approach.

Natsu told her things.

"Nice try, big guy. You don't scare me."

He pulled away and crossed his arms with a loud huff.

"Natsu Dragneel." She sang his name tauntingly.

Gajeel pointed a finger directly at her face.

"Don't believe a word that hot head says!"

She laughed and waved her tiny hand at him.

"Well, he hasn't been wrong yet!"

According to Natsu, Gajeel was his room mate before he started mooching off of Levy and Lucy.

He told her many things about Gajeel.

He wasn't as big and bad as he acted.

Apparently he had a soft side.

That explains why Calixta was, according to Natsu, his favorite cam girl.

The beastly man turned on his heels to leave.

She hopped off the table and climbed onto his back with ease.

Like a fucking tree.

"Oi!" He grabbed her off of his back and held her out in front of him like a doll.

She crossed her arms and looked at him with the cutest annoyed expression he had ever laid his steely red eyes on.

"You wanted me, you got me. Now put me down."

He placed her on the ground and patted her head.

"Cute as always, Calixta. Gihi."

She shoved his hand away and poked his chest.

"The name's Levy. Before we start, I have questions."

He was surprised by how different she was in person.

She was just as cute, but she wasn't as sweet.

She was sassy.

He grumbled but took a seat at the table.

"Ask away, shorty."

She pulled herself up onto the table to sit in front of him.

She placed both of her tiny legs on either side of him and leaned back on her hands.

"What is this? You want a taste? A casual snack from time to time? Or do you want the whole kitchen?"

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

He wasn't following.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"One night stand? Fuck buddies or relationship? What are you after with me, Gajeel?"

He had no idea how to answer that. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

He just knew that he liked to watch her cam and when he saw her in person he couldn't stop himself from confronting her.

Now here she was asking him what he wanted and he had no idea.

Seeing that he was deep in thought, she decided to lay it out for him.

She slid off the table and onto his lap.

"Look, Gajeel, I have never done... _this_ before. I'd really rather not be a notch in your bedpost. I'm better than that."

He just stared at her in shock.

Not only was she in his lap, she was laying out the law.

"Also, I deserve a better title than fuck buddy. I'm not your toy."

He nodded sharply.

She smiled and traced his face piercings with a small, delicate finger.

"So, if you take me, that's it. You're mine. Understood?"

He stared at her with a blank expression, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"If you can't handle that, you know where the door is."

She climbed off his lap and went to a shelf to pick up a book.

She expected him to pick up and go.

That didn't happen.

She felt two large hands wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground.

Before she could react, she was flipped around and face to face with him.

"Then I guess I'm yours, shrimp."

He walked in front of the table and set her down.

He crouched down in front of her and slid his large hands up her thighs and under her skirt.

He flicked his red eyes up to her face and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Ya ready, short cake?"

She gulped silently and nodded.

His hands found the hem of her lacy orange and white panties and pulled them off in a single motion.

She tried to squeeze her legs closed, but he quickly stopped her.

"Relax, shorty. As your man, I think I need to show ya how I can take care of ya."

Her eyes turned into big circles.

He just called himself her man.

' _My man? So... We're... official_?'

Her mind was elsewhere.

She didn't even realize that his head was under her skirt until she felt a strange sensation in her nether regions.

She quickly snapped out of it and squeaked when she felt a nibble on her love button.

"Gajeel!" She shrieked.

He pulled out from under her dress and smiled.

"Gihi. Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"No..."

He gripped her thighs and spread them further apart.

"Then sit back and let me take care of ya."

She watched, speechless as he went back up under her dress.

"Oh!" She squirmed when he nipped at her clit again.

She suddenly felt a wetness, his tongue, caress the slit before he gently flicked her sensitive bundle with his tongue.

She lay back on the table to give him better access.

He grabbed her legs and draped them over his broad shoulders.

He licked up her center in a long, agonizing stroke.

she gasped when he began to suck the little bud.

She let out a tiny moan and she could feel his smile.

He gently ran a hand up her thigh and began thumbing her clit in a circular motion.

This made her thighs clench against him.

His tongue swirled her opening before gently darting inside.

Her eyes got wide and she let out a tiny squeak.

He laughed against her thigh and placed a kiss there.

She blushed and covered her mouth as he continued to show her this new experience.

He inserted his tongue into her again and again.

She grabbed a handful of his long, wild, black hair and tugged it forcefully while her thighs wrapped around his head without her consent.

"Gajeeeeel. Stop!" She whined.

the sensations were a bit too much for her to handle.

She was losing control of her legs.

If he wasn't careful, her thighs may just crack his skull.

He grabbed her thighs and peeled them from around his head as he lifted himself from under her dress.

"What? Ya don't like it?" His studs raised inquisitively.

She shook her head and grabbed his face as she scooted forward.

She was now so close to him that her small chest was practically brushing his nose.

"It was too much stimulation." She breathed.

He grinned and slid a hand up her skirt.

"Oh, it was, was it?"

He began thumbing her clit again in hard circular motions.

Her thighs clenched against his large hand and her hips bucked, trying to create more friction.

"Gajeeel." She growled cutely.

He smirked and grabbed her face with his free hand.

He brushed his lips against hers and ran the tip of his tongue across her lower lip.

She parted her lips to allow him entry.

His tongue slid in gently and explored her mouth with care.

She noticed that he tasted like a penny. Odd, but not bad. Just... Different.

She gripped his hair and played with it as his mouth moved softly against hers.

She loved his hair.

There was just so much of it.

She moaned into his mouth as he worked her sweet spot.

He pulled back and rested both of his hands on her thighs.

"Tell me what ya want."

She smiled and climbed onto his lap like before.

She reached down to his zipper and began to undo his pants.

He sat back and watched her, curious to see what she was planning.

Once his pants were undone, she lifted off of him and stood back.

"Off. Now." She did her best to sound authoritative like Erza had taught her, but she just ended up looking adorable rather than intimidating.

He stood from the chair and dropped trow.

"Gihi. Yes, Ma'am."

He kicked his pants to the side and removed his shirt.

Levy's thighs rubbed together absently.

He was bigger in person.

She eyed him up and down and went in for the kill.

Before he could process her reaction, she was on him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Geeze, woman. You're like a monkey! Gihi."

She frowned and bopped him on the head.

"Watch it or I'll tie you up and leave you here."

He grinned and peeled her off of his naked body.

"Doubt it."

He pressed her against the bookshelf and gripped her ass tightly with his rough hands.

"Titania is one of my closest friends. She taught me a thing or two."

He trailed kisses down her neck.

"Is that so?"

"mhmmm." She hummed as she leaned her head to the side.

He pulled his face back and narrowed his eyes at her.

"The dress' gotta go."

She sighed and pulled it over her head.

He frowned when he saw the bra.

"That too."

She rolled her eyes and unclasped the bra, tossing it to the side.

Satisfied, he continued to trail kisses down her chest until he finally reached his prize.

Those lovely little pink tipped mounds.

He had been dreaming of what she looked like under all of those costumes since the day he started watching her cam.

She was glorious.

Tiny, but not too tiny.

Perfect.

He showed his appreciation with kisses to both of her sweet little pillowy bits of heaven.

Her hands tangled in his hair as his kisses sent electric tingles through her body and straight to her core.

"Gajeeel. I need you." She whimpered.

"Ya sure you're ready, shrimp?"

She nodded and gripped his shoulders for support.

She already knew this was going to hurt.

She was tiny and this guy in comparison to her?

She knew.

He placed himself at her opening and slid his hard length between her lips, coating himself in her wetness for lubrication.

He did this a few times before beginning the painful process of entry.

As he gently pushed into her, she gripped his shoulders harshly, her nails digging into his skin and drawing blood.

She had her face buried in his neck and he could feel tears against his skin and hear her muffled cries.

He stopped pushing and waited to allow her body to get used to the position for a moment.

Once she calmed down, he began pushing again.

This time he knew he had broke the barrier.

Levy's scream was so loud that it didn't even sound muffled.

He stilled again and waited.

He stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry, shrimp."

She lifted her head to look at him.

"Don't be. It was inevitable. I'm glad it's you."

She smiled warmly at him through her tears.

His heart tugged and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Your call, shorty."

She nodded.

"Move, Gajeel."

She pressed her face back into his neck as he began to set a slow pace to start.

She gave a few small painful groans at first but eventually they turned into low moans of pleasure.

Picking up on this, Gajeel increased the pace and force.

He pinned her arms above her head with one hand as he gripped her ass with the other.

He nibbled and sucked her neck and collar bone as he rocked into her at a set pace.

"Aaaah-ohhhh. Gaajjjjjjeeeeeel." She cried.

He increased pace and gripped her tighter.

"Gajeeeel. More, pleaaaseee." Her legs tightened around him, forcing him further in.

He released her hands and carried her to the table.

He flipped her over and set her on her knees onto the table facing away from him.

He bent her down and placed himself at her opening.

She looked over her shoulder at him and when he entered her again her eyes squeezed shut and her head went back.

"Gajeeel!" She growled seductively.

His hand trailed down her back, placing light pressure to make her arch her back.

Her back arched deeply so that her chest and face were on the table and her rear was high in the air.

The curve of her back formed a nice, small C shape.

He gripped her hips tightly and pumped into her deeply, trying his best to make sure she felt every inch.

Her sweet moans and cries filled the upper level.

Gajeel gave a playful smack to her behind just for fun.

Her head snapped around and she glared at him, still crying with pleasure.

"Stupid Gaaajjeeeel." She panted.

He shook his head and laughed.

"Ya know ya like it." He teased.

She crossed her arms on the table and buried her face in them.

He chucked and reached an arm underneath her.

He began thumbing circles into her clit again.

Doing this and increasing the force behind his thrusts made her want more.

Her hips began rocking back into him, matching his thrusts.

Her breathing became ragged and her voice was beginning to get hoarse.

She clamped tightly around him and rocked back harder against him.

"Fuckkk, Levy." He hissed.

"Gajeel, harder. NOW." She commanded almost threateningly.

He did as he was instructed and gripped her hips tightly, holding her still while he rammed into her with all he had.

The angle he was hitting her at was stroking her in the perfect spot.

She was almost there.

"Gajeeel. Don't stopppp. I'm almooooost ... Ahhhhhh. Soooooo closeeeee."

He increased his pace and rubbed her clit harder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Gajeeeel! Ohhhh. Gajeeeeel!" Her body went slack against the table.

He slowed his thrusts but kept going, holding her up by her hips.

She still was making cute little sounds between pants as he ground into her from behind.

After a few more thrusts, he felt his climax about to hit.

He pulled out and immediately went to the trash can across the room.

She lay on her stomach on the table and laughed when he returned.

"Why didn't you bring a condom?"

He pulled on his clothes as he spoke.

"I did. Everything just happened so fast, I forgot."

She sat up and tried to stand but immediately fell over.

"Gihi. Forget how to use your legs, shrimp?"

She pouted and accepted his help off of the floor.

"This is your fault."

He set her on the table and handed her her clothing.

"My fault?" He grinned down at her as he watched her pull on her clothes.

"Yes. You and your stupid hair and piercings and eyes and... your everything. Your fault."

He laughed.

"Okay. I'll take the blame. Gihi."

Once she was dressed he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Gajeel! Put me down!" She screamed.

He shook his head.

"No can do, short cake. Ya can't walk. I'm taking ya back to your apartment."

She groaned but knew he was right.

* * *

When they arrived at the door of her apartment, she handed him the key.

He opened the door and crept inside.

All the lights were out, so Natsu and Lucy must be asleep.

She pointed him towards her room and pressed a finger to her lips to remind him to be quiet.

He nodded and tip toed to her door.

He slowly opened it and slipped inside.

Once inside, he placed her onto her bed.

"Can you go into that drawer and hand me a tee and shorts?" She whispered.

He nodded and did as she asked.

She thanked him and tossed her clothes into her hamper by the door from the bed and pulled on the new items.

He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in beside her.

"What're you doing?" She whisper yelled.

"Well, I'm your guy now and if that Salamander gets to sleep here with his girl, then I should get to do the same with mine."

She had trouble arguing with his logic.

She shrugged and turned to face him.

"Alright. Thanks for bringing me home..."

She nestled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Anytime, shrimp."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Hallelujah it is done! This chapter took forever to write.

My browser history looks very questionable right now... The things I had to look up...

Anyways... I want y'all to know that I am not upset about the messages I got asking about the new chapter.

I wasn't sure if my above note made it seem that way, but I am certainly not.

Next chapter will start with Gajevy's morning after and will lead into the other's.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cam Girls Ch. 6:**

 **First Impressions**

* * *

Levy blinked her tired eyes open as the morning light trickled in through her wispy, white curtains.

All she could make out was a thick, soft black mass of fluff that smelled like fresh leather seats in a new car.

She blinked a few times before it hit her.

Remembering the night before, she slowly tried to pull her arms from around the large man in her bed.

This attempt quickly failed, however. His iron grip on her arms around him tightened.

Somehow during the night she must have become the big spoon.

She began to squirm against his back impatiently.

"Gajeeeel." She whined.

"Gihi. Why the rush, shrimp?" He mumbled sleepily.

She huffed a sigh and plunked her head against his back.

"Because I'm awake, that's why." She stated in an annoyed monotone.

He released her hands and sat up, leaning against her head board.

She stood from the bed and stared at him deep in thought.

His studs lifted curiously and he crossed his arms.

"What ya thinkin' on, shorty?"

She shook her head and crawled back on to the bed to sit on her knees in front of him.

"Last night was..." She struggled to find an appropriate word.

Apparently she didn't need to because Gajeel already had some choice words about it.

"Fuckin' amazing."

Levy's face reddened and she looked away.

He grinned at her and reached his hand to her face, turning her chin to look at him.

"Don't be shy, short cake."

Her eyes hardened and she pouted cutely as she crossed her arms in protest.

"I'm not shy!" She argued.

"Gihi. Sure yer not."

"Levy Chan!" Lucy's voice rang out through the apartment.

"I'll be out in a minute, Lu Chan!"

Levy stared wide eyed at Gajeel.

Sure, Natsu and Lucy knew that Levy totally hooked up with him, but she was betting they probably didn't expect her to bring him home for breakfast.

He stood from the bed and pulled on his dark jeans.

He scooped her up from the bed and headed to the bedroom door.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?!" She whisper yelled.

He smiled down at her in his arms before opening the door.

"Smells like this Lu Chan is cookin up some breakfast. Besides, I haven't seen much of that salamander since he started crashin at this place."

He opened the door and exited the room with the tiny, terrified librarian in his shirtless clutches.

Lucy turned around with a smile to greet Levy and nearly dropped the stack of pancakes she was carrying to the dining table.

"Oh! Levy Chan! I didn't realize you had a visitor..." Her voice trailed off awkwardly.

Natsu exited the bathroom in a towel, clearly fresh from the shower.

"Way to tame the beast, Lev." Natsu teased.

Gajeel gently sat down Levy in a chair at the table before pointing a threatening finger at the towel clad man.

"Oi, hot head. Ya owe me rent money. Go get yer clothes on. Yer gonna scar Levy!"

Natsu laughed and scratched his head.

"Sorry about that. And if you didn't scar her, nothing ever will. You're a real trooper, Levy!"

Natsu laughed and winked at Levy as he entered Lucy's room to get dressed.

Lucy held back a giggle and placed a small stack of pancakes in front of her thoroughly embarrassed friend.

Gajeel grumbled a string of curses under his breath and crossed his arms as he sat beside Levy at the table.

Lucy placed a plate of pancakes in front of him and smiled.

"Sorry about that. It's nice to meet you, Gajeel. I'm Lucy!" She smiled brightly and waved at the rather intimidating man at their breakfast table.

He nodded at her before starting on his pancakes.

Levy elbowed his side and gave him an angry look.

Lucy shook her head and laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Levy Chan. At least he likes you."

Levy stared at the table with a red face.

"Oi, don't talk about me like I'm some pet." He growled.

Lucy cocked her hip and smirked.

"You do like her, don't you?" Her eyes glinted with a hidden threat.

He swallowed a mouthful of pancake before he answered.

"Of course I do." His voice was low, almost a whisper but not quite.

He watched Levy from the corner of his eyes.

She timidly picked up her fork and took a small bite of pancake, choosing to keep her mouth shut and stay out of it.

Natsu exited the bedroom fully clothed and took a seat at the table across from Gajeel.

He grabbed a plate and piled up some pancakes before digging in.

Natsu swallowed a mouthful of food before speaking.

"So, metal head, you moving in?" He gestured between the odd pair in front of him.

Lucy stared at Levy with large, panicked eyes.

Levy turned to look at Gajeel to see his answer.

"You guys just hooked up last night..." Lucy protested.

Natsu shrugged. "I started staying here after we hooked up."

Lucy shook her head. "That's not the point!"

Gajeel said nothing but instead observed Levy's face.

She seemed to be thinking.

Gajeel decided to make it easy for her.

"That's up to her. If she wants me, I'll stay. If not, I'll go."

Levy's eyes left the table and flew up to Gajeel's sharp, pierced face.

He took another bite of pancakes.

Natsu smiled.

"See. I told you he's a good guy."

Lucy smiled and let out an awkward chuckle.

Levy smiled up at the rough looking man beside her.

He was glaring daggers at the pink haired dork.

"Yes, he is." She whispered.

After breakfast Gajeel and Levy went back to her room so that they could talk.

He sat on the edge of her bed now face to face with her as she stood in front of him.

"So, did you mean what you said last night?" She asked timidly.

His red eyes flicked up to her golden brown ones.

"I say what I mean, shorty."

She twisted in place and fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"So, when you said that you were my man... We're... Official?" She forced the words out of her mouth and her embarrassment became evident on her face.

He grinned. "Like I said, shrimp. I say what I mean. If ya want me, I'm yours."

A bright smile came across her face.

She had had the oddest desire for this man since she saw him that first time on cam.

This was a dream come true.

He pulled her onto his lap and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"So, do ya?"

She nodded her head excitedly and ran her hands through his long mane of wild, black hair.

He grinned and pulled her back onto the bed.

"C'mere ya little vixen."

* * *

 _Ring_

 _Riiing_

 _Riiiiing_

 _RIIIING._

Gray groaned and unwound one of his arms lazily from around the sleeping beauty against his chest.

He flung his hand over the cell phone on the nightstand to answer it.

He slowly pulled it to his ear and grumbled out an indecipherable greeting.

"When do you intend to return home, Gray?" His older brother, Lyon asked in an irritated tone.

He sighed and rolled his eyes before looking down to Juvia on his chest fast asleep.

"Later, why?"

He could hear a growl from Lyon but chose to ignore it.

"We need to talk. You already know why. Get home. Now."

Gray's eyes narrowed at the ceiling.

"It's none of your business."

Lyon scoffed loudly.

"She wasn't any of your business either, but you sure didn't hesitate to make her your business, did you?"

His arm tightened around her and she stirred in her sleep.

"Fine. I'm on my way."

The phone clicked, indicating that Lyon had hung up.

He tossed his phone back onto the nightstand and turned his body to face her.

He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Juvia."

She peeked one eye open and nuzzled closer into his chest.

"I have to go."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Noooo. Gray Sama should stay with Juvia."

He smiled and peeled her off of him as he stood from the bed.

He grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

"Sorry. I have some things to sort out at home. I'll be back."

He pulled on his shirt and walked over to kiss the pouting siren.

"Does Gray Sama promise?" Her large navy eyes begged him silently.

A lopsided smile formed on his face and he stroked her cheek with his thumb before walking to her bedroom door.

"I promise."

He exits the apartment quietly so as not to wake Titania.

Erza may be a fine friend and all, but nobody wants to deal with Titania.

And if it is early in the morning, she is most definitely Titania.

He boarded the bus and sat quietly on the ride home.

He was less than thrilled to talk to his brother.

His brother had no right to her.

None at all and yet here he was, demanding a talk with him about her.

Ridiculous.

Gray got off at his stop and walked the last couple of blocks to his family home.

He approached the large, white suburban home with an agitated sigh.

Before he could even reach for the door handle, Lyon had swung open the door and stepped out.

He poked a slender finger into Gray's chest.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Gray crossed his arms and held his ground.

"You'll have to be more specific, Lyon." He smirked.

Lyon's face twisted in disgust.

"You know what I am talking about Gray. What are you doing with her?"

Gray's smirk grew.

"She's my girlfriend. Nothing wrong with spending a little time with her."

The white haired man's eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"Girlfriend?! Really? You only found out about her because you saw me watching her. Is that why you wanted her? Did you seek her out to get at me?"

Gray dropped his arms to his side and balled his fists.

"I didn't seek her out! I saw her by chance! I asked her out to coffee!"

Lyon rolled his eyes.

"Sure. And it's just a coincidence that your brother happens to like her."

Gray shoved Lyon back.

"That's not it! It's not about you! It never was!"

Lyon shoved him back.

"Do you love her?! Did you mean what you told her last night?!"

Gray got into Lyon's face, their foreheads crashed together.

"I love her. Do you honestly think I would have done something so public if I didn't?"

Lyon's features softened and he stood back.

"I believe you."

Gray huffed angrily.

"I don't need you to believe anything. I can't believe you watched the whole thing."

Lyon grimaced.

"Yes, well... I wanted to make sure you treated her properly."

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did. Weirdo."

Lyon's cheeks reddened and he pointed directly at Gray's face.

"Careful. I'll tell mom that you fornicated publicly."

Gray laughed.

"And then I will tell mom that you watched."

Lyon's eyes narrowed to slits and he grumbled under his breath.

Gray smirked and stood with his hands on his hips, basking in his minor victory.

Lyon schooled his expression and stood up straight.

"Well, since you love this woman, you should invite her to meet the family, don't you think?"

Gray's arms fell and he tried to protest.

"Well, I don't know, I mean..."

Lyon smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, come now, Gray. Mom and Dad will love her. We can even call in Ultear and Meredy!"

Gray shook his head.

"NO. No, no, no. NO. Do not."

Lyon laughed.

"Yes, yes, YES. Oh, this is going to be so much fun, don't you agree, Gray?"

Gray frowned deeply.

"No. I do not agree."

"I shall inform mom of our dinner guest. Have her ready by 6!"

Lyon spun on his heels and waltzed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Gray stood staring at the door trying to process what just happened.

Slowly, he turned and began walking back to the bus stop to head back to Juvia's.

* * *

Gray walked into the apartment and quietly slipped into Juvia's room.

Juvia was in her bikini cleaning her large tank.

She popped out of the water with her sea sponge in hand.

"Gray Sama!" She cheered.

He smiled and stood at the edge of her tank to talk to her.

"So, I had a talk with Lyon..."

Juvia winced.

"Did he watch... everything?"

Gray scrunched his nose and nodded.

Juvia dropped the sponge and her hands flew to her face to try and hide her embarrassment.

"He thought I was using you to get to him."

She lowered her hands and frowned.

"We came to an understanding and somehow, he suckered us into dinner with the family."

Juvia's eyes became saucers and her mouth dropped open.

"Meet Gray Sama's family? Oh, no. No,no,no. Juvia can't possibly. What if Lyon tells them?!"

Gray laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah. Don't worry about that. Blackmail works both ways. Besides, I'm pretty sure he likes you too much for that."

A look of disgust washed over her face.

"Juvia is not looking forward to meeting Lyon..."

Gray shrugged.

"He isn't too bad. He'll behave. Maybe."

Juvia closed her eyes and sunk into the tank water.

Knocking at the apartment door pulled them from their discussion.

Juvia poked her head up out of the water and swam closer to the door to listen.

They heard Erza greet Levy and another person.

Curious about this stranger, Juvia climbed from the tank and took the towel Gray offered her to dry off.

Once she was dry enough, they exited the bedroom.

Upon laying eyes on the tall, beast of a man, Juvia's face lit up.

"GAJEEL KUN!"

The man turned to face the familiar voice and grinned wide as he scooped the curvy blunette into his arms and swung her through the air.

"Oi, Raindrop! I didn't know ya lived so close. Why ya never call anymore?!"

Levy and Gray looked at each other with equally worried expressions.

Jellal sat on the couch and watched with a curious expression.

Erza crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"You know each other?"

Gajeel released Juvia and set her on the ground.

She grabbed Gray's arm and bounced excitedly.

"Since Juvia will meet Gray Sama's family later, it's perfect for him to meet Juvia's!"

Gray stared wildly at the ruffian before turning to his beautiful girlfriend.

Family? How?

"Family? Him?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could filter.

Juvia nodded and smiled at Gajeel.

"Gajeel Kun, this is Juvia's boyfriend, Gray Sama! Gray Sama, this is Juvia's brother, Gajeel Kun!"

Gajeel grinned wickedly down at his sister's boyfriend.

"So, ya think yer good enough fer my little sis, huh?"

Gray gulped silently, but quickly squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest.

He wasn't about to look like a wimp in front of her.

No way in hell.

"She thinks I am." He smirked up at the man and wrapped an arm possessively around Juvia's waist.

Juvia smiled brightly and nodded, her long, damp curls bouncing heavily on her skin.

Gajeel's face twisted in anger and he went to open his mouth but closed it when Levy tugged at the hem of his shirt.

He turned to look down at her.

"Gajeel, You didn't tell me you had a sister..." She smiled shyly.

Juvia squirmed in place.

"Levy! Are you and Gajeel Kun... Could it be?!"

Gajeel smiled down at the pint sized blunette.

"You didn't tell me you were friends with my sister. Gihi."

Erza chuckled quietly to herself.

"What a world."

Jellal timidly raised his hand and cleared his throat.

"Uh, if I may... You two are siblings? You look nothing alike..."

Levy giggled and Erza nodded.

Gray scratched his head.

"Yeah, about that..."

Juvia pulled Gajeel to the couch and sat down beside him.

Gray followed and sat beside Juvia while Levy sat on Gajeel's lap.

"Tell us!" Levy begged while poking Gajeel's cheek.

He swatted her tiny hand away and sighed.

"Gihi. Alright, shrimp. Calm down. Ya alright with talkin', Juvs?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Juvia and Gajeel Kun were in the system together as kids. We were both fortunate to get assigned to the same foster home every time."

Gray cocked a dark brow into the air.

"Every time?"

Gajeel grunted.

"Yeah. We were moved around a few times."

"Why?" Levy asked innocently.

Juvia's eyes fell to the floor and she shrugged.

"Juvia and Gajeel Kun were considered problem children..."

Jellal, either not caring or being totally clueless, pick one, asked a question.

"Now, I can see how Gajeel would be considered problematic, forgive me, but how exactly was Juvia a problem?"

Erza swatted Jellal's arm and flicked her eyes to their bedroom door as a threat.

He nodded and remained quiet.

Gajeel growled at the blue haired man, but let it go when Levy leaned into his chest.

Juvia took a deep breath and smiled weakly.

"Juvia wasn't always as she is now..."

Gajeel laughed.

"That's an understatement. This girl was a real hellion. She could give me a run fer my money back then."

Juvia threw her fist back into Gajeel's face.

His nose began to bleed and Gray stared at her in shock.

Sweet, precious Juvia just straight up fucking punched this big ass dude in the nose like it was nothing.

She drew first blood.

Gajeel held his nose and tilted his head back while Erza went to get him some tissue.

Levy's eyes bugged out of her head as she started between the two.

"Gihi. Told ya. Tough as nails."

Juvia pouted.

"Gajeel Kun!"

He accepted the tissue from Erza and Levy helped him get the blood.

"Well, I didn't lie. We constantly fought with the other kids. We were misfits, never good enough. Shit happens."

Juvia frowned and looked to the floor.

Jellal peeked at Erza who was standing in the kitchen getting something from the fridge.

He chanced it.

"So, you guys aren't really related?"

Gajeel wrapped a studded arm around Juvia's shoulders.

"Blood doesn't make family. She is my sister."

Jellal peeked back to the kitchen where he saw Erza's dark red brown eyes narrowed at him.

When his eyes met hers, she slowly trailed her eyes to their bedroom and back to him using her finger to do a slicing motion across her neck.

Jellal let out a deep sigh and bowed his head to the floor.

Maybe he was asking for it.

Gajeel picked Levy up out of his lap as he stood to his feet.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I've gotta get to the shop to open up. Juv, call will ya?"

Juvia nodded and waved as he began walking to the exit.

Levy quickly ran after him.

"You'll come back, right?"

He turned around and patted her head.

"All ya gotta do is ask, shrimp."

She exited the apartment with him so that she could go get ready for class later.

Jellal saw that Erza was occupied again and took the opportunity to get the hell out of dodge.

"Well, I have to get to work. Coffee doesn't bring itself, am I right?"

He flew from the couch and grabbed his coat on the way out.

Erza was already coming for him.

"See you guys later. Erza, your hair looks lovely today, talk later?"

And with that, the door slammed shut and he was gone.

Erza stood in front of the closed door and slowly turned to go to her room.

"Yes. Later, indeed."

Now alone, Juvia turned to Gray.

Gray was still in shock over the punch to the face.

"Gray Sama?"

He shook his head and stood to his feet.

"Uh, yeah. What's up?"

She jumped up from the couch and ran to her bedroom, dragging Gray behind her.

"Gray Sama! What should Juvia wear!?" She wailed.

He closed her door behind him and hugged her from behind.

"Juvia, calm down. It's just a simple dinner. Don't overthink it."

She turned in his arms to face him.

"What if they don't like Juvia?" She whispered sadly.

He kissed her forehead.

"Not possible. They will love you. You have already won over 2 of 6."

Her lip trembled. "Six of them?"

He nodded.

"Lyon will be there, our mom and dad, our sister and her daughter."

Juvia began digging through her closet frantically.

He laughed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Really, Juvia. You shouldn't worry so much."

She whimpered while sitting in a pile of clothes in front of her closet.

He crouched down in front of her and picked up a simple navy sun dress with white trim.

"This is nice. Wear it."

She looked at it and wiped her teary eyes.

"Gray Sama thinks so?"

He nodded.

"You always look nice, Juvia."

She smiled and accepted the dress.

"Go put it on for me."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and helped her to her feet.

She twirled around and exited the room.

Gray sat on the bed and held his head in his hands.

"Dammit, Lyon."

* * *

As they stood in front of the door, Juvia tried to regulate her breathing.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded slowly.

The door swung open without warning.

A man with white spiky hair in a long sleeve white shirt and jeans stood before them.

"Lyon... This is Juvia." Gray breathed.

Juvia cringed when he offered his hand to her.

She took it and forced a smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Juvia."

She nodded and removed her hand.

"Likewise." She squeaked.

Lyon lead them inside to the dining room.

Already at the table was a man that looked a lot like Gray, but older.

He had a scar across his face and his dark hair was slicked back.

"Gray! This must be that pretty girl Lyon has been telling us about all day!"

The man stood from his seat at the table and approached Juvia with extended arms.

Juvia fought the urge to panic.

Her fight or flight senses were tingling and she was trying desperately to do neither.

She opted to freeze like a deer in headlights.

The man's arms wrapped around her tightly and lifted her off the ground in a bone crushing hug.

Gray rolled his eyes and tried to pry his dad's arms from around his girlfriend.

"Dad! Come on, leave her alone, would ya?" He groaned.

The man let her go and laughed.

"Sorry, son. I'm just so glad you brought someone home. I was beginning to think you were going to die alone."

Lyon snickered behind Gray.

Their dad pointed to Lyon.

"Hey, you too, kid."

Lyon's face fell and he glared at their dad as he walked into the kitchen.

"Does my boy give you trouble? If he does, you can always come to Papa Silver."

He pointed to himself proudly and winked at her as he nudged his son with his free hand.

Juvia blushed and looked away.

"Gray Sama is a perfect gentleman..." She said quietly.

Gray began shoving his dad towards the table.

"That's enough, Dad."

Silver laughed and took a seat at the table.

"Oh, come on, kid. Let your old man have some fun. It's not everyday we get to meet outsiders in this family."

Gray pulled a chair out for Juvia and she took a seat.

He sat beside her and rolled his eyes at his father.

The front door opened and two women stepped in.

One had long, black hair and the other had long, wavy pink hair.

Silver beamed.

"Ah, my two favorite girls! Come meet your future sister in law!"

Ultear smiled and approached the table to meet the blunette.

"Well, well. Gray, you certainly did well for yourself. How did you convince her to be your girlfriend? Did you kidnap her?"

Juvia giggled remembering their first Lacrima chat and how she misunderstood his screen name.

He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Very funny, Ultear."

The pink haired girl sat across from Juvia and smiled.

"I'm Meredy! I didn't know uncle Gray was getting married?!" She bounced excitedly.

Gray let out a loud, annoyed huff.

"We're not. Dad just likes to push buttons."

Juvia giggled and smiled to the two women now sitting in front of her.

"Juvia. Nice to meet you, Ultear, Meredy."

Lyon exited the Kitchen carrying a pot of food to the table.

He set it in the middle and took a seat on the opposite side of Juvia.

Juvia subconsciously scooted closer to Gray.

"Lyon spoke highly of you today, Juvia. Do you two know each other?" Ultear pried.

Juvia's mouth opened and promptly shut.

She didn't know how to answer that.

Yes and no.

"Ah, no. Never met. I just heard such great things from Gray." Lyon spoke up.

A woman with short black hair exited the kitchen with a basket of what appeared to be Garlic bread.

"Let me get a look at her!" She chirped as she set the tray on the table.

She grabbed Juvia's face in her hands and stared intensely into her eyes before pulling her hands back and clasping them to her chest.

"Oh, Gray. She's beautiful! I can't wait to see what our grand babies will look like!"

Silver and Ultear Laughed at the looks on Gray and Lyon's faces.

Juvia's face was red but overall she maintained a neutral expression.

Gray and Lyon however looked equally stressed.

Meredy was paying no attention. She was too busy eyeing Juvia's blue hair.

Their mother sat at the table and motioned for them to dig in.

When their plates were filled the mother turned to stare at Juvia.

She nudged her daughter and pointed to her.

"Wait a minute... Juvia lockser, right? You ordered that huge tank from us for that tiny apartment."

Ultear nodded.

"You're right! What kind of fish did you end up putting in it?"

Juvia stared blankly at the table, searching her brain at top speed for an answer.

Lyon and Gray both simultaneously hunched over, trying to restrain their laughter.

"Boys, what is so damn funny about fish? Let the girl talk." Silver shook his head disapprovingly at his sons.

Ur, Ultear and Meredy stare at Juvia, waiting for her answer.

Sensing the awkwardness of her silence, she turned to Gray with pleading eyes.

He lightly shrugged and shook his head.

She sighed and looked into his mother's eyes.

"To be honest, it was never for fish..."

Gray and Lyon both nudged Juvia under the table and gave her looks that make them appear constipated.

The women leaned in to hear what she could possibly want a tank that big for.

"What do you mean?" Ur asked.

Juvia sucked in a deep breath.

"Juvia ordered it for personal use..."

Ultear cocked a brow. "She speaks in third person. So cute."

Ur waved her daughter off and asked, "Personal use?"

Gray and Lyon both nudged her under the table again.

Juvia's hand reached into her long, free flowing curls, playing with a strand as she looked to the side shyly.

"Juvia uses the tank for herself. Juvia is the exotic fish..."

Meredy giggled.

"So, you use it like a swimming pool?"

Juvia smiled and shrugged.

"Kind of. Juvia does modeling underwater in the tank as a mermaid."

Well, she didn't entirely lie.

Silver winked at his son and patted him on the back.

"Scored a model? That's my boy. Juvia, you got any single model friends for my other boy over there?"

Lyon scowled at his dad.

Juvia laughed.

"Sorry, Silver Sama. All of Juvia's friends are taken."

He shrugged.

"Didn't hurt to ask. You're on your own, Lyon."

The white haired man slumped in his seat and groaned.

"Mom, make dad stop." He growled.

Ur smiled.

"Now, Silver. Don't tease the children."

He put his hands up defensively and went back to work on his dinner.

"Do you have any photos?!" Meredy asked excitedly.

Ultear nodded. "Yes, I would love to see your work."

Juvia shrugged and gave a small frown.

"Sorry, Juvia doesn't have any with her at the moment, but Juvia will be sure to bring her portfolio the next time she visits."

Ur patted Juvia on the shoulder.

"Come by any time. You are always welcome here."

Silver stood with his empty plate to take it to the sink.

"We'd love to have you over more often. In fact, Just leave Gray at your place."

Gray stuck his leg out, causing silver to stumble on his way to the kitchen.

After regaining his balance, he popped Gray in the back of the head.

"Little brat."

Gray chuckled and took up his and Juvia's plate.

Lyon handed up his plate to Gray.

Gray looked at it and then walked away to the kitchen.

"Rude." Lyon balked.

Juvia stifled a laugh.

Meredy leaned forward across the table towards Juvia.

"I love your hair. It's so pretty!"

Juvia smiled.

"Thank you! Juvia loves your hair as well."

Meredy gasped and bounced in her seat.

"How old are you if you don't mind my asking?"

Juvia waved her hand in front of her.

"Juvia doesn't mind at all. Juvia is 20."

Meredy slumped in her chair.

"I was hoping you were younger."

Ultear patted Meredy on the head.

"Meredy, why would Gray be dating a girl in high school? Besides, even if she isn't the same age as you I am sure Juvia would love to be your friend, right?"

Meredy looked to Juvia with hopeful eyes.

Juvia nodded and smiled brightly.

"Of course! Juvia likes Meredy!" She cheered sweetly.

Meredy smiled and wiggled in place.

Ultear sighed.

"Meredy doesn't have many friends. I home school her." She explained.

Juvia nodded.

"Juvia understands. Juvia never had many friends when she was younger either. It was just Juvia and her brother Gajeel Kun."

Silver came back into the room.

"You have a brother? Has he met Gray yet?"

Juvia laughed.

"This morning actually."

Silver's laugh boomed through the room.

"Did my boy get his ass kicked?"

Gray came in behind him and dropped ice down the back of his shirt.

Silver cringed and shook out his shirt.

"No, I didn't." He growled.

Silver ruffled Gray's dark hair and gave him a light shove.

"I'm just teasing, boy. How'd all of our kids end up so damn moody?" He asked Ur.

She shook her head and gathered the rest of the plates on the table to take away.

"I am not moody." Ultear corrected.

Silver rolled his eyes and gave her a look.

"Please, Tear. You were the moodiest of them all. You got lucky with such a happy and cheery daughter."

Meredy smiled at silver.

"Thanks Papa!"

He patted her head.

"See boys. Take notes." He told Lyon and Gray who were now standing by the couch with Juvia.

Gray wrapped an arm around Juvia's waist and waved to his family.

"I'm going to get Juvia home. I won't be returning tonight so don't wait up."

Juvia blushed.

Lyon frowned, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

Meredy seemed clueless.

Ultear checked to make sure Meredy didn't react to what he had said.

Ur smiled with a hand over her mouth.

Silver wrapped an arm around Ur's shoulders and laughed.

"That's my boy!"

Gray snapped his head around and glared at his family, realizing how they took it.

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

Juvia scurried out of the house.

Silver tsked.

"Yeah. Riiiiight."

Gray groaned and followed Juvia outside.

"Sorry about my dad."

She shook her head and laughed.

"Gray Sama's family is nice."

He wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the bus stop.

"Yeah, they are pretty good."

When they arrived back at the apartment they heard a man's muffled screams from Erza's room.

Gray winced.

"Man, I don't know how he does that..."

Juvia shrugged.

"Juvia thinks Jellal enjoys it."

Gray shook his head, unable to believe such a thing.

they entered her room and Juvia plopped down onto the bed.

She fell back to lay down.

"Now Juvia has to call Rufus... Again."

Gray sat beside her.

"That guy that makes your props?"

She nodded.

He lay down beside her.

"Why?"

She turned her face to look at him and sighed.

"Because Juvia promised a portfolio to Gray Sama's family. Juvia needs more tails."

He frowned.

"Didn't your tail cost you a ton of Jewel?"

She nodded.

"Yes, but Rufus did not make Juvia's tail. She bought it before she met him. Rufus doesn't charge Juvia much."

He sat up.

"Who is going to be taking your photos?"

She shrugged and sat up.

"Does gray Sama know how to use a camera?"

* * *

"I warned you, did I not?" Erza's authoritative voice whispered into Jellal's ear as he was hung from the ceiling by his hands with rope.

his feet were touching the floor, but they were tied spread apart connected to the legs of the bed frame.

He nodded.

She flogged his back once more.

His back was red from irritation.

She put away the tool and removed his blindfold.

She smirks as she recognizes the needy glint in his eyes.

"You like this, don't you?"

He doesn't answer.

She nods and smiles knowingly.

"That tells me all I need to know."

She removes his gag and unties him.

"So you were disobeying me on purpose?"

He scratched his head and shrugged awkwardly.

"I'm not entirely sure how I feel."

She pushed him onto the bed and climbed onto his lap, straddling his naked body.

"You may not be sure, but it appears that your body is."

She brushed her core over his erection.

"And your eyes. I know that look well, Jellal."

She ghosted her lips over his and pulled away before he could capture the kiss.

"Do you know why I do what I do?"

He stared into her eyes and shook his head.

She smiled.

"I refuse to allow myself to be a victim. If I can have control I am safe. Understand?"

Jellal frowned.

"Then why would you allow me to have control?"

She stroked his hair gently.

"I trust you to keep me safe."

He boldly moved his hands to her hips and ran them up her sides.

She rested her forehead against his.

He pulled her back onto the bed and rolled them over so that he was on top.

His face hovered over hers.

"I will keep you safe."

* * *

Lucy smiled at herself in the mirror.

She prepared a new routine with the help of her dance instructor for tonight.

She was so excited that she went out and got a whole new outfit.

Tonight she was wearing a black lacy bra and underwear set with gold star accessories.

She exited the bathroom and entered their bedroom where Natsu was waiting on the bed per usual.

She logged into Chasing Fairies and set up her cam.

She walked over to her stereo and pressed play.

 **Throw it up, throw it up**

 **Watch it all fall out**

 **Pour it up, pour it up**

 **That's how we ball out**

 **Throw it up, throw it up**

 **Watch it all fall out**

 **Pour it up, pour it up**

 **That's how we ball out**

Lucy stood with her back against the cold metal of the pole.

As the song poured from the speakers, she slowly twisted her hips against the pole and slid her hands seductively up her body until they reached the pole above her.

when her hand grasped the pole above her head she gracefully swung her right leg over her left, turning her around.

She rounded the pole once in a slow paced walk.

She lifted her right leg into the air and swung around the pole, lifting her left leg off the ground slightly.

She rounded once and placed her left foot on the ground firmly, bending her knee and sweeping her right leg past her body on the ground, twisting her around.

She stood behind the pole and placed both hands one above the other on the pole.

Her knees bent mid way and she began to roll her hips in a circular motion and swung her golden hair around her after the 3rd rotation of her hips.

Her legs straightened out and she walked to the side of the pole, swinging up her right leg around it.

She flipped her hair back and arched her back and lifted her left leg, allowing herself to swing around the pole once.

 **Strip clubs and dollar bills**

 **I still got my money**

 **Patron shots can I get a refill?**

 **I still got my money**

 **Strippers goin' up and around that pole**

 **And I still got my money**

 **Four o' clock and we ain't goin' home**

 **Cause I still got my money**

 **Money make the world go round**

 **I still got my money**

 **Benz make your girl go down**

 **I still got my money**

 **Lot more where that came from**

 **I still got my money**

 **The look in yo eyes I know you want some**

 **I still got my money**

Lucy stopped in front of the pole and pressed her back to it once more.

Her knees bent and her hands went to the tops of her thighs as she popped her hips twice and slid down and then straightened up on the pole, whipping her hair.

Her hands ran down her body as she bent over with her legs spread, hands touching the ground.

She dropped to her knees in front of the pole and swung her hair in a circle 3 times.

She got back to her feet and flipped her hair back as she got upright, popping her hip out to the right as she stood.

Her right leg slid closer to her body and bent as it lifted from the ground.

She placed her right foot back on the ground and turned to circle the pole to the right.

She hung from her right arm on the pole and swung around until she sunk to the ground on her knees.

 **Ohhhh oh ohhh**

 **All I see is signs**

 **All I see is dollar signs**

 **Ohhh oh ohhh**

 **Money on my mind**

 **Money, money on my mind**

She rolled back on her hands and spread her legs into a V before swinging her legs to the other side of the pole.

She flipped back onto her knees and flipped her hair back as she grabbed the pole with her left hand, getting to her feet but remaining in a squatting position.

She put her right hand on her knees and popped her hips.

She whipped her hair and rolled her body.

As she stood, she arched her back and pressed her chest into the harsh metal, sliding her body against it teasingly.

She grabbed the pole above her head and swung her legs around it, sliding her body up the pole, climbing it.

When her hands reached the top, she spread her legs into a V and then swung her left leg to the right behind the pole.

She hooked both legs around the pole and swung around with one arm out.

 **Throw it up, throw it up**

 **Watch it fall out from the sky**

 **throw it up, throw it up**

 **Watch it all fall out**

 **Pour it up, pour it up**

 **That's how we ball out**

 **Throw it up, throw it up**

 **Watch it all fall out**

 **Pour it up, pour it up**

 **That's how we ball out**

 **That's how we ball out**

 **That's how we ball out**

 **That's how we ball out**

Lucy swung to the ground and planted her feet.

She walked around the pole and grabbed it with her right hand up high and swung around, grabbing low with her left hand as she swung.

She pulled her lower body up so that she was now swinging around the pole upside down with just her arms holding the pole, using her upper and core strength.

Her right leg was extended out while her left one was bent.

She repeatedly straightened them out and curled them in above her.

She began working her legs into a V and curling them back multiple times, her muscles contracting bewitchingly beneath her fair skin.

She dropped her legs down and grabbed the pole again and pulled her body up before swinging her legs up over her into a V and hooking her legs around the pole.

She grabbed her right leg behind her bent around the pole ans swung around once.

Her hands gripped the pole and she swung her legs up again, flipping her upside down.

Her feet were pressed against the ceiling and her knees were bent.

Her thighs held her to the pole as she held out her arms and landed a couple of quick slaps to her rear.

Natsu's jaw hit the floor.

This was new.

 **Valet cost a hundred bills**

 **I still got my money**

 **Gold all up in my grill**

 **I still got my money**

 **Who cares how you haters feel?**

 **And I still got my money**

 **Call Jay up and close a deal**

 **I still got my money**

 **My fragrance on and they love my smell**

 **I still got my money**

 **So who cares about what I spend**

 **I still got my money**

 **My pocket's deep and they never end**

 **I still got my money**

 **I'm going dumb with all my friends**

 **I still got my money**

He had watched her dance many times, but tonight there were too many new sensations.

Her costume was different, her routine was certainly different and for some reason he had the strongest urge to get up and take her against that pole.

He stood from the bed and stripped off his black tee.

She stopped dancing when she saw him and slid down the pole to meet him.

When her feet touched the floor, she stood in front of the pole with her back against it.

He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor, never breaking eye contact with her.

She knew what he was going to do and the idea excited her.

She only did all this new stuff for him and she was thrilled that it had worked.

Once he was down to his boxers, he grabbed her hands and pinned them to the pole above her.

His mouth trailed heated kisses down her neck.

She gasped and pressed her cheek against his ear.

He slid his hands down her body and stopped when his hands got right up under the sides of her bountiful breasts.

He slid his hands under the black, lacy new bra, squeezing the soft mounds gently.

He bit down on her shoulder and ground his hips against her.

She swung her legs up and around him like as if he were her pole.

Her hands ran through his messy pink hair as he ground into her again, this time rubbing against her heat.

 **Ohhhh**

 **All I see is signs**

 **All I see is dollar signs**

 **Ohhhh**

 **Money on my mind**

 **Money, money on my mind**

She mewled in his ear and dragged her nails down his back.

He unclasped her bra and tossed it aside.

He ducked his head down and sunk his teeth into her soft, supple flesh while his hands continued to caress and massage her ample chest.

her hips bucked against his arousal making him lose his patience.

He hooked his thumbs into her lacy underwear and tugged at them.

She grabbed the pole behind her over her head and unwrapped her legs from around him.

She hung from the pole by her arms as he viciously pulled the delicate garment from her body.

He pressed his body against her and she bent her legs up and snagged his boxers with her feet, pulling them off of his hips, giggling as they hit the ground.

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer, causing his erection to slip between her lips and rub against her clit.

Her back arched and a delicious moan escaped her sweet mouth.

He could feel her wetness already.

He moved his hips, sliding his cock towards her entrance.

She felt this and tightened her leg's grip around him, pulling him inside her.

She ground her hips into him, still holding the pole above her head.

He gripped her hips tightly as they rolled against him, taking him in and out of her agonizingly slow.

He removed her legs from around him and pulled out of her.

She didn't understand what he was doing.

He kissed her lips and pointed to the pole.

"Upside down. Go."

She went to protest, but stopped herself.

She turned to the pole and grabbed it low, spinning around and grabbing on with her free hand and pulling her lower half above her.

"Good. Drop a little lower." He instructed.

She loosened her grip on the pole just enough to slide down slowly.

"Stop there."

She tightened her grip and held her position.

He approached her and parted her legs.

She was very low to the ground so that her hips and pelvis while in the air were still level with his.

Her front was facing the pole, her back facing Natsu.

He wrapped her legs around him and entered her in this position.

This felt insane.

At this angle, Natsu was hitting what was surely her G spot.

She thought that was just a myth.

Apparently not.

She struggled to keep grip on the pole as Natsu continuously rocked into her.

The blood was rushing to her head and she was pretty sure she was going to black out.

The song had long since ended and the room was full of her pants, moans and Natsu's groans of pleasure.

his hands dug into her hips roughly as he quickened his pace.

She was already hitting her climax and they had just started.

She contracted around his length, squeezing him tightly as he continued to pump in and out of her.

As she released, her vision went black and she was out.

When she came to, she was in bed covered up and her lap top was put away.

She looked around the room and found Natsu leaning against the wall checking his phone.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat up.

He put the phone down and sat beside her.

"I guess you passed out. Sorry." He smiled and shrugged.

She laughed.

"Oh, right. Wow. That was pretty intense."

He nodded and leaned back against the headboard.

"Oh, did you get to..."

He nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Right as you passed out. I almost dropped you. But I didn't!"

He made sure to point out that he didn't injure her while she was passed out.

She giggled and shook her head.

She stopped giggling and stared wide eyed at the bed before turning to Natsu with a bright smile.

"Natsu! You should let me teach you how to pole dance!" She squealed.

his eyes widened and he began to slowly shake his head.

"Whoa... Hey now... That's nice and all but it's kind of your thing..." He protested.

She pouted and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"But it could be our thing..."

He went to protest again but Lucy beat him to it.

"Gray performed with Juvia and I heard that they were going to start performing together regularly... You don't want them to beat us to the cash pile next month do you?"

Pack it up, Natsu. You lost.

He narrowed his eyes and growled.

"No way that weirdo ice prick is gonna show us up. Teach me how to dance."

Lucy smiled wickedly.

"That's the spirit, Natsu."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** This took longer to write than I care to admit. I outlined this chapter before hand and it still took me longer to write than any of the chapters I have

ever just wrote on a whim. I am so tired. I used the word cock. It felt so strange. D: Haha. I'm an adult I swear. So, next chapter we can look forward to Natsu learning how

to dance on a pole, Gray helping Juvia build a modeling portfolio for his family, Jellal is going to take Erza out on a date for the first time, and Gajeel is going to help Levy out

at the Library. Thanks for reading! :D Next update will be for Survival of the Fairies.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Things We Do**

I am a little inebriated as I write this.

So, forgive me if I make more mistakes than usual...

Please.

* * *

"Luce, why couldn't you just teach me at home?" Natsu whined.

Lucy had dragged him to her Pole dancing class, much to his annoyance.

"But, Natsu! It's better if you learn it from a professional!"

He rolled his eyes and gave her major side eye.

"Stardust basically is a professional."

She frowned and poked out her lower lip.

"You said you would learn!"

He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but I didn't say 'Take me to class!'"

Lucy put her hands on her hips and stopped walking.

"Well, you should have been more specific. Too late now, Dragneel."

She began walking again and reached for the door.

She opened it and made a bowing motion.

"After you."

He scowled and performed a sarcastic curtsy before entering the building.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Luce... This class is full of chicks..."

"You'll be fine. Plenty of ladies watch my cam, you know, and what we did last week was far more intimate than you dancing."

Natsu's face set aflame.

He hadn't really been thinking about that.

"Luceeee!" He draws out in a whisper.

Before she can respond, the instructor approaches.

She is a tall, curvy woman with long, wavy blonde hair.

"Lucy! You brought your boyfriend! He is so cute."

Lucy blushed and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. This is Natsu. Natsu, this is the class instructor, Jenny."

He scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat.

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you."

She smiled and grabbed his arm, leading him to Lucy's usual pole.

"Lucy has told me that you are interested in learning."

He shot a hard glare towards his cunning girlfriend.

"Something like that..."

She wrapped an arm around Lucy and leaned into her.

"Well, personally, I have never taught a guy before, but it's not impossible. There is a difference when males dance, but I think I can get you there."

Lucy clapped her hands and beamed at her instructor.

"Great! I can't wait to see his progress."

Jenny removed her arm from Lucy and began walking to the stereo.

"We better beat Gray and Juvia..." Natsu grumbled under his breath.

There was no way in hell he was doing this and not getting something out of it.

* * *

"Three new tails, huh? How much did that set you back?"

Gray was getting familiar with the camera settings as Juvia lay out her newly crafted tails.

"Not much. Rufus only charged Juvia 1000 Jewel per tail."

He nodded.

That was dirt cheap compared to the 50000 Jewel she spent on her blue/silver tail.

She grabbed a tail from the bed and climbed onto the platform.

With the tails also came matching breast scales.

Since she applied the pink breast scales first, she chose to model the pink tail.

She squeezed the tail over her hips and slid into the water.

Gray set the camera to the proper setting and climbed into the tank.

Juvia had gotten permission from the aquarium where she worked to borrow one of their underwater cameras that they use to shoot local advertisements.

Originally the owner was against it, but when she found out why she was using it, she made her an offer.

Their aquarium was the only one in Magnolia, but certainly not the only one in Fiore.

In all of Fiore, Magnolia's aquarium was the smallest.

In the West, Alvarez specifically, they had larger aquariums with Siren shows.

When the owner of Magnolia Aquarium, Aquarius, found out what Juvia was planning, she discovered an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

She told Juvia that she could use the camera on one condition.

Juvia had to become the aquarium's main attraction.

She said that the photos Juvia took could be used for advertisement if they were good enough.

Juvia reluctantly agreed.

She wound her body around the large coral stalk in her tank.

Gray took shot after shot as Juvia moved around the tank.

They tried to keep the shots facing the back of her tank where the ocean backdrop was placed.

No need to give Jason more work than necessary.

Jason worked for a popular magazine in Fiore called Fiore Weekly.

He not only was a journalist, but also a photographer and editor.

He was quite the triple threat.

He was friends with Mira, Erza's boss.

Erza managed to get Mira to convince Jason to edit Juvia's shots.

After capturing over 50 shots in the pink tail, Gray decided it was time for a change.

He motioned for her to go up for air.

They broke the surface together and Gray took a long breath of air.

"You should change tails. We got 50 of the pink."

She nodded and dragged herself onto the platform.

She began tugging off the tail.

She rested the wet tail on the platform and climbed down to change breast coverings.

As she picked up the green breast scales, Gray leaned over the edge of the tank.

"Is all of this really necessary?"

Juvia stopped messing with the scales and turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Does Gray Sama want to explain to his parents?"

He went to say something, but shut his mouth abruptly.

She nodded and went back to placing the scales on her breasts properly.

She couldn't help but feel a sense of shame wash over her.

The shame was not just within herself, but she could feel it radiating off of him as well.

She chose to ignore the feeling and brush it aside.

Maybe it was all in her head.

She grabbed the green tail from the bed and climbed onto the platform.

She pulled the tail on and slid into the water.

50 frames later, Gray was giving her a thumbs up.

She smiled and went to the platform, pulling herself up.

They were silent as she switched into the final tail and scales, which were purple.

After another 50 frames Gray exits the tank.

He sets the camera on the platform and dries himself.

Juvia pulls herself up and peeks over the platform.

"Gray Sama will deliver these to Mira, yes?"

He nods as he pulls on his clothes.

"Gray Sama... Juvia... Juvia feels that Gray Sama is ashamed of her..."

He shakes his head.

"Well, I'm not."

She looks down at herself in the water and sighs.

"Is Gray Sama ashamed of what Juvia does?"

He didn't answer right away.

This told Juvia everything she needed to know.

Her heart felt broken.

Shattered.

Never once had she felt shame for what she did.

For what brought her joy.

Never once until she fell in love with Gray.

She pulled out of the tank and removed her tail.

He watched as she climbed down and dried off.

She wouldn't look at him.

"Juvia, I'm not ashamed of you."

She fought back tears and shook her head.

"Then why did Gray Sama not answer Juvia?"

He tried to find a reason but couldn't.

He shrugged.

"Juvia, I love you. This is just... different..."

She hardened her heart.

This was the only way she could face him without breaking down.

"Gray Sama knew who Juvia was. He doesn't get to come into her life and rebuild her to his liking. He wanted Juvia, this is Juvia."

He looked to the ground and nodded.

"If Gray Sama doesn't want Juvia as she is, then he should just go."

She pulled on her sweat pants and tank top.

She couldn't keep this up.

It hurt too much.

She just wanted him to go.

She began drying her tails to put them away.

He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

She stiffened in his embrace.

"I said that I'm not ashamed. Are you?"

She took a deep breath and slumped against him.

"Juvia didn't used to be..."

He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Then why are you now?"

She shook her head.

"Because Juvia doesn't feel good enough for Gray Sama... The way you and Lyon panicked... Juvia is shameful..."

He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You are not shameful. What you do is beautiful. What _we_ did, though..."

Juvia's cheeks tinted.

"Oh... So that is why Gray Sama..."

He nodded.

"I mean, yeah... My mom and sister would probably be iffy about what you do, but my dad would certainly approve..."

Juvia cringed.

"We are never telling."

He laughed.

"Deal."

* * *

A very nervous man with a red face tattoo walks down a busy city street, a dozen red roses in hand.

He approaches a boutique called Mira Jane's.

He pushes the door open and the bell jingles, alerting the women inside of his arrival.

The silver haired shop owner smiles and winks at the scarlet haired woman behind the counter.

"I can handle it from here, Erza. You can have the day off."

Erza looks between the two before nodding.

"I see..."

Jellal hands her the bouquet.

She accepts it and lowers her face to the vibrant flowers, appreciating their sweet scent.

"What brings you here, Jellal?"

He smiles softly and shrugs.

"I just thought that you deserved a proper date..."

Her cheeks pinked and she looked off to the side.

"Oh. Right now? Where will we go?"

He held his hand out to her.

"I'll show you."

She stared at his hand and lifted hers hesitantly.

"You trust me, don't you?"

She nodded and placed her hand in his.

Mira waved as they exited the shop together.

She loved couples in love and when Jellal came to her with his plan, she couldn't say no.

"Since the Winter Festival is in town, I thought I would take you to the fairgrounds?"

He watched her face for any signs of disapproval.

Her face lit up and she smiled the most genuine and heartfelt smile he had ever seen from her.

"I have never been to a fair."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they made their way down the busy city streets.

"You haven't?"

She shook her head.

"No... I was pretty withdrawn for most of my life, until I started attending the University anyways."

He didn't want to pry into her personal life, so he left it at that.

"I take it your friends had something to do with that?"

She nodded.

"Yes. Juvia is not one to let people alone. She doesn't rest until she sees a smile."

He chuckled and nodded.

"That does seem like her."

They turned down a side street that lead to the entrance of the fair.

When they got to the line, they were immediately searched.

After being cleared, they continued to the ticket booth.

Erza reached for her wallet and Jellal sighed.

He pushed her hand that was holding her wallet back into her purse.

"It was my idea so, I am paying."

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

He was trying to do something for her.

She sighed and offered him a small smile.

"Alright."

He smiled and payed for their entry.

"What would you like to do first?"

She looked around in amazement.

The multitude of lights sparkled in her russet eyes.

"I'm not sure... What do you recommend?"

She turned to him and smiled.

There was a new life about her in this moment and he swore she was glowing.

"Uh... Why don't we start small?"

She reached for his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Lead the way."

He smiled and lead her to the Ferris wheel.

It was said to be romantic and it was slow.

They waited in line quietly as people bustled and chatted loudly around them.

"Are you trying to romance me, Jellal?" She teased.

He blushed and looked to the side.

A small smile crept onto his face.

"Maybe a little. Is it working?"

She smirked and boarded the tiny hanging cart with him.

"Ask me later."

The wheel began to move and Erza felt excited.

Erza had never had many friends.

As a child, she was bounced around the system and abused in many foster homes.

She did settle into a good home before starting college.

A man whom she referred to as Grandpa Rob had fostered her for a year.

He was her final foster home before she was of age.

Erza had gotten accepted into Magnolia University and applied for grants and loans.

She was going to be in the hole for a while, but she was still doing it.

Grandpa Rob had died not long after she was accepted into Magnolia University.

She took it pretty hard, understandably so.

He was the closest thing to a parent she ever truly had.

Freshman year of college, Juvia found her sitting on the college steps alone during lunch.

Juvia knew the look on Erza's face.

She recognized it as one she once wore.

Juvia befriended the lonely girl and eventually brought her to the light.

Even after meeting Juvia, Erza never did make it out to the fairgrounds.

It was like gaining a piece of childhood she had missed.

The Ferris wheel came to a stop at the top.

Erza looked out over the town.

She could see everything.

The library, the shops, the park, their apartment buildings off in the distance, everything.

Jellal didn't bother looking out.

The only view that mattered was sitting right across from him.

He felt all of his demons fade away when he saw her like this.

Jellal, too, had a troubled past.

He lived with abusive parents and although he wasn't, he felt responsible for their deaths.

They had treated him horribly, but even so... They were his parents.

When he was 14 He had come home from school to find his mother drunk, again.

She was passed out on the couch.

His father had come home not long after him.

He immediately went to the basement with a case of beer.

Nobody was allowed in the basement.

Jellal knew not to even try.

When he finished his homework, he took his mother upstairs in her drunken state.

He placed her in bed and told her he would get dinner ready.

As he was cooking, something went wrong.

The stove caught fire and unfortunately, there was no fire extinguisher.

Not knowing what to do, Jellal ran upstairs to get his mother.

She was too far gone to move.

He dragged her down the stairs, but the fire had spread almost entirely throughout the lower level.

The basement door was completely engulfed in flames.

The house phone was also swallowed by the hungry fire.

He tried to drag his mother back up the stairs, but the smoke and flames were rising.

After dragging her halfway, he passed out from lack of oxygen.

When he awoke, he was outside surrounded by his neighbors and firefighters.

His mother had died from smoke inhalation and so had his father.

To make matters worse, Police say they found evidence of multiple homicides in the basement.

Jellal was sent to live with a foster family, who were quite nice actually.

There were other children there as well.

there was a boy named Erik who had a fascination with snakes.

Erik was one of Jellal's closest friends and still is.

Erik doesn't attend Magnolia University.

He wasn't interested in college life.

He instead got a job at a local bar, Sorciere.

There were other children there, but they didn't all take to him like Erik had.

The Ferris wheel came to a stop again, this time ending their ride.

He took her hand and led her through a massive crowd of people.

She gripped his hand tightly for fear of getting separated.

When he stopped, they were in front of a game stand.

"Think you can beat me?"

He smiled with a playful glint in his eyes.

"No. I don't."

His smile fell.

"I know."

She smirked and took a seat, handing over a small wad of Jewel.

Jellal laughed and did the same.

They aimed their water guns at their targets and pulled the trigger when the horn sounded.

"Would you like a shot at redemption?"

Erza smiled cheekily at him as he carried a large bear that she had won for him.

He smiled and shook his head.

"You beat me 5 times. I'd say my shot at redemption passed long ago."

She shrugged.

"If you say so."

They walked around visiting all of the rides, riding some multiple times until it got dark.

As they exited the fair, He took her hand and began leading her down the street.

"Jellal, home is that way." She pointed behind them.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Did you think that was it?"

She smiled and raised a brow.

"There's more?"

He nodded and smirked as they came to a stop in front of a local restaurant that had the best cheesecake in all of Magnolia.

Not even the bakery had cheesecake that could top it.

Erza's favorite food was strawberry cake, but cheesecake and souffle were a very close second.

"Justine's? Another first experience."

Erza had lived in Magnolia for quite some time, but she didn't always make it around.

Also, Justine's was new.

As they entered the clean and cozy restaurant, a smug smile graced his features.

"Is it working?"

She smiled and crossed her arms.

"If the cheesecake is as good as I have been told, then yes."

A woman with a cold glare stood in front of them.

"Welcome to Justine's. I'm Evergreen. How many?"

"Just two."

She frowned and grabbed two menus from the podium behind her.

"Follow me."

Jellal looked to Erza and shrugged.

They followed the woman to a small corner table by a window.

"Your server will be with you shortly. Enjoy."

She crossed her arms and began walking back to her spot up front.

"She doesn't seem to enjoy her job..." Jellal observed.

Erza smiled.

"She knows me. We were in the same foster home together once..."

Jellal had never heard about Erza's past and he didn't expect her to get into it.

"We both had it pretty bad, but she swore they played favorites... According to her, I was the favorite."

Jellal had no idea what to say, so he remained silent.

"What she either didn't know or didn't care to acknowledge, was that I was going through the same thing."

He furrowed his brows and frowned.

He really wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if this was a talk she wanted to have at dinner.

A tall man with what appeared to be a stick figure doll tattooed on the center of his face approached their table.

"Hey, guys. I'm Bixlow and tonight I'm your server. What can I get ya to drink?"

Erza smiled. "Water please."

Jellal nodded. "Same."

Bixlow began writing into a small notepad.

"Alright. What can I get ya to eat?"

Erza folded her menu and placed it at the end of the table.

"I'll have the grilled salmon."

Jellal set his menu atop hers.

"I'll have the same."

He took up the menus and clicked his pen.

"Simple enough. I'll have your drinks right out."

As the man walked away, Jellal focused his attention back to Erza.

She was looking at the table and sighed.

"I suppose you want to know."

He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"If you aren't ready to talk, I won't make you."

She smiled and lifted her eyes to his.

"I know."

He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table.

"There are some things about my past I would like to share with you as well one day... But it doesn't have to be today."

She nodded.

"You're right. It doesn't have to be today."

* * *

Levy sat on the library table as she watched Gajeel put away all of the upper shelf books.

"If I'm not careful, you could end up with my job." She joked.

He picked up another book from the cart and placed it in it's designated spot on the top shelf.

"Looks to me like I already have. Gihi."

She rolled her eyes and hopped down from the table.

She grabbed a small stack of books that belonged on the lower shelves and began putting them away.

She watched him organizing the top shelf from the corner of her eye and couldn't help but wonder.

"Gajeel... Why do you like my cam?"

He stopped what he was doing, book still held in the air.

"Sometimes ya just need a little light in the dark, shrimp."

The only light in Gajeel's life for a long time had been Juvia, but when she went off to college, they lost contact.

After losing contact with Juvia, Gajeel didn't really have light in his life anymore.

That is, until he discovered Calixta.

This stranger, this angel became his light.

He couldn't explain it, but watching her was like breathing.

He felt like he needed her, like if he didn't have her the dark would consume him.

Her face reddened as she continued to organize books.

Gajeel smirked and leaned against the shelf.

"So, Shorty, why did ya like my cam?"

She froze and began to sweat bullets.

It's not like she could say, ' _Every time I see you shirtless I want to lick you._ '

Although, when she really thought about it, that wasn't the only thing she felt while watching him.

When she watched him, she felt different, like she was... different.

"Well... I don't know... You make me feel like I can be bigger than I am..."

She quickly continued organizing.

He tossed the book in his hands back onto the cart and scooped her up, pinning her against the shelf.

He leaned in and captured her lips in a heated kiss before pulling back to move a strand of hair from her face.

"Ya can be whatever ya wanna be, shrimp."

* * *

The front door opens and Gray enters the apartment.

He can smell food cooking.

"Erza, Jellal?" Juvia called out.

She wasn't expecting Gray that night.

He had left to deliver the memory card to Mira and return the camera to the Aquarium.

Juvia expected him to go home as he hadn't said otherwise.

"Nah, sorry. It's just me."

She smiled as he entered the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

"Gray Sama! Juvia thought you would be going home tonight?"

He nodded.

"I did. I picked up some clothes and had a talk with my parents."

She stopped stirring the pot and widened her eyes.

"I didn't tell them that. Calm down."

She sighed and continued stirring.

"Mira said the portfolio would be ready by Friday. So, do you want to come to dinner Friday?"

She smiled.

"Of course, Gray Sama."

A small grin graced his features.

Juvia grabbed a clean spoon and dipped it into the pot.

She pulled it out and held it out to him.

"Tell Juvia if this needs anything."

He leaned down and blew lightly on it before taking the bite.

"You nailed it."

She smiled and placed the spoon in the sink.

"It doesn't need anything?"

He shook his head.

"Nope, but I do."

She cocked a brow high in the air and turned off the stove.

"What is it?"

He sat up from the wall and pulled her towards him.

"Remember how I mentioned that I play hockey?"

She nodded.

"Well, I have a game next week and it would be pretty nice to have a personal cheerleader."

He smirked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Will Juvia need pom poms?"

He hummed to himself for a moment and smiled.

"Maybe after the game."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE*** Poor Jellybean. That got pretty dark. I did not plan that. That was not in my outline at all. Total brain vomit.

So, next chapter we will have another lovely dinner at the Fullbuster/Milkovich/Vastia's, Nalu will do some home pole dance practice, Levy will do her cam thing, but only for Gajeel and Jerza will talk shit out.

Hope you enjoy! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Cam Girls Ch. 8:**

 **People Like Us**

I would like to point out the obvious...

I DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT POLE DANCING.

I did some research, but honestly you wouldn't know it.

Pretty sure this is inaccurate as fuck.

Sorry.

kinda.

* * *

"Alright, Natsu. Give me a spin." Lucy sat down on the edge of the bed.

Happy crawled into her lap and purred.

Natsu wiped some sweat from his forehead.

She had been having him spin and climb for over an hour now.

"When are we going to get into the other stuff?"

He shimmied up the pole and gave her a quick spin as he had been doing.

"Be patient. This takes time, Natsu."

He dropped down the pole and adjusted his black speedo that Lucy had insisted he wear.

"I want to try something different."

She smiled.

"Alright, Dragneel."

She lifted the blue feline from her lap and set him aside.

Natsu crossed his arms and leaned against the pole, watching as his girlfriend slowly approached him.

Her smile felt challenging, smug.

She trailed a slender finger across his bare chest and circled him like a lioness preparing to pounce.

"I'll show you something new..."

He stepped away from the pole to give her space.

"Keep your eyes on me." She purred.

He smirked.

"Where else would I look?"

She grabbed the top of the pole and pulled herself up, hooking her right leg securely around it.

She smiled and winked at him as the did a couple of spins.

"That's what I have been doing."

She shook her head as she threw her legs into a V formation, lowering them and swinging them to the side, propelling her around the pole.

"I don't think so."

Her legs flew into another V formation and hooked around the pole as she fell back and placed her hands on the floor.

She removed her legs from the pole and brought them to the floor in a graceful manner.

"This is a tad more feminine, but you should be able to handle it, right, Natsu?"

She placed a chaste kiss to his lips and walked back to the bed, picking up the sleeping cat and snuggling him into her chest as she took a seat.

He looked at the pole and then back to her.

Not being one to be outdone, Natsu rose to the challenge.

"Yeah. I got this."

He grabbed the pole and took a deep breath.

He climbed up and hooked a leg around.

He did a few spins and attempted a V formation, but wasn't able to hold on properly.

He fell.

Lucy smirked and set Happy aside as she went to help him up.

"And this is why you need practice. Just keep trying."

He huffed and leaned against the pole.

"From now on, I want to learn here."

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Natsu."

* * *

Having just returned from picking up Juvia's portfolio from Mira Jane's, Gray entered Juvia's apartment.

It was quiet and dark.

He could hear rustling from Juvia's room.

He strolled casually through the dark living room and stopped when he reached Juvia's door.

He gently turned the knob and allowed it to slowly swing open.

Juvia was smoothing out the cream colored sweater dress she was wearing.

Gray smiled as he watched her tug at the short hem and pull up her brown thigh high boots.

He was silent, watching without warning until she noticed him out of the corner of her eye.

"Gray Saaaaa-ma." She fell to the side and hit the floor with a thud.

She pouted while he pulled her up from the floor.

"Gray Sama, you shouldn't sneak up on Juvia like that."

He brushed her off and smoothed her hair.

"Sorry about that. I picked up your portfolio."

He handed her the folder.

"I already looked through it. It's pretty good."

She smiled as she flipped through the photos.

"Thank you. Does Gray Sama think his family will like it?"

He nodded.

"Sure. Who doesn't love mermaids?"

He smirked and gave a suggestive wink.

"Gray Sama!" She bumped him with her hip and grabbed her purse from the bed.

"Is Gray Sama ready?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

Juvia pulled out of his arm and ran to the kitchen.

"Oh! Juvia forgot! She made cookies!"

He heard the fridge door slam and the clicking of the heels of her boots on the wood floors.

She rounded the corner and smiled as she placed herself back under his arm.

"You didn't have to bake cookies."

She shrugged.

"Juvia knows. She just wanted to do something nice for Gray Sama's family."

Her smile was contagious and he couldn't help but to do the same.

"Alright. Let's go."

They walked to the bus stop hand in hand.

Juvia was chatting animatedly about work and her boss, Aquarius.

She expressed her fears about people recognizing her if she did the aquarium shows.

Gray would have been lying if he told her that wasn't a concern of his as well.

He told her not to stress on it.

They walked together from the bus stop to his family home.

Gray went to open the door, but apparently someone had been waiting for them.

The door flew open and Silver had a big smile plastered on his face.

He scooped Juvia up into a suffocating hug.

Gray immediately began trying to pry his father's arms from around her.

"Dad! She just got here! Cut it out!"

He put the poor girl down.

She adjusted herself and coughed for air as soon as she was free from his smothering embrace.

"Sorry, kid. I just can't help it." He laughed and ruffled Gray's already disheveled spikes.

He growled under his breath and muttered a string of curses as Silver led Juvia into the house.

The dark haired man sat on the couch and patted the cushion beside him for her to sit.

Juvia looked down to the cookies in her hand and smiled.

"Actually, Silver Sama... Juvia should probably go help Ur San in the kitchen. But, here! Juvia made cookies!"

She handed him the platter of assorted cookies and waved over her shoulder as she escaped to the kitchen.

Silver stared after her in confusion.

When she disappeared into the kitchen, Gray sat beside his father.

Silver shrugged and took a cookie from the plate.

He set the plate on the coffee table and sat back.

He smiled after the first bite.

"She can bake, too? Gray, my boy... You have to marry that girl."

He rolled his eyes and tossed his head back against the back of the couch.

"Dad... Stop."

Silver reached for another cookie and handed it to his son.

"I'm just teasin', kid."

Gray took the cookie and bit into it as he looked away from his meddling father.

He frowned.

The cookie _was_ good.

Everything she did was good.

"Dad?"

He quit munching on the macadamia nut cookie to listen to his son.

"Hm?"

"I have ... I have a friend who is dating this girl..."

Silver suppressed a smile.

He had heard that line before.

He swallowed the cookie and turned to face his son, a curious twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah?"

Gray didn't like the look his dad was giving him, but continued.

"Anyway... This girl performs online..."

Silver's eyes flitted to the entryway of the kitchen momentarily before settling back on his son.

"Performs?"

Gray nodded and stared at the cream colored carpet.

"Uh, yeah... Like, adult performances."

Silver's eyes shot back to the kitchen and his cheeks reddened.

"Oh."

Gray looked up from the floor.

Silver quickly grabbed another cookie and shoved it in his mouth.

"He says he is worried about his family finding out about her because he is afraid it will change their opinion of her..."

"Opinion of who?"

Ultear exited the kitchen and plopped down next to her brother on the couch.

Gray's eyes widened and his head slowly turned to his sister.

"Weren't you supposed to be helping mom in the kitchen?"

She smiled and nodded her head back towards the kitchen.

"I wasn't of much help in there. Mom does have Meredy, Juvia and Lyon after all."

Silver patted Gray's back.

"Gray here was just telling me about his friend's girlfriend."

She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Oh, he was? What about her?"

He smiled and reached for another cookie.

"Apparently she does adult performances online. What's your opinion on that, Tear?"

She furrowed her brows and appeared to be deep in thought.

Gray was sweating nervously, awaiting her answer.

"Hm... Well, if she enjoys it and there is no danger involved, I say it is her choice."

Silver laughed.

"That's my girl. I don't know about your friend's family, but we don't judge in this house. You know that, Gray."

Ultear smirked and tilted her head.

"We judge a little."

Silver nodded.

"Well, we are human."

Gray stared at the ground intensely, trying to decide whether or not to just spill the beans.

He then thought of Juvia and decided against it.

This was her choice to make.

He lifted his head up just in time to see Juvia exiting the kitchen with a tray of tea.

"Tea, anyone?"

Silver choked on the cookie he was swallowing.

He raised his hand as he coughed.

Juvia handed him a cup and he took a few long sips to wash the cookie down.

"Thanks."

She smiled brightly and set the tray on the table by the cookies.

Curiously, Ultear asks Juvia a rather alarming question.

"So, Juvia, do you know any girls who do adult performances online?"

Juvia squeaked and spun around to face the woman on the couch.

"W-why would Ultear San ask Juvia such a question?"

Her face was bright red and she began to sweat.

The room suddenly felt like a furnace.

Ultear's mouth shaped into an 'o' and she waved her hand in front of her.

"Never mind. How rude of me. Forget I asked."

Gray jumped off the couch and grabbed Juvia's arm.

"We will be right back."

As they rushed outside together, Ultear leaned over towards her step dad.

"Juvia is the girl, isn't she?"

Silver smiled.

"Pretty sure. Don't say anything. She will tell us when she is ready."

She nodded.

"You're right."

Outside, Gray was trying to calm a panicking Juvia.

"Juvia, they don't know! I asked for a friend."

She stopped pacing the yard and tugged at her wavy, blue hair.

"Gray Samaaa! That is the most obvious thing you could have done!" She wailed.

He put his arms out in front of him and tried to get her to quiet down.

"I just... I hate that you thought I was ashamed. I wanted to show you that you don't have to be."

Her lower lip quivered and she timidly played with the ends of her hair.

"R-really?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Okay... But next time, please include me, Gray Sama."

He frowned.

"Sorry."

She rubbed her face and smiled.

"It's fine. Come, Ur San is nearly done."

He followed her into the house.

She re-entered the living room feeling uneasy.

It suddenly felt like all eyes were on her.

She carefully sat on the end of the couch, away from everyone else.

Gray sat beside her, separating his family from her further.

Meredy came bursting from the kitchen, running towards her mother.

She climbed behind Ultear and sat there behind her with both legs on either side.

"Juvia! Can we see the photos now?! Pleaseeee?!"

Juvia blushed and looked down to her purse beside her feet that contained the folder.

"Uhm..."

Ultear and Lyon entered the living room before she could get out an intelligible answer.

"That's right, did you bring them tonight? We would love to see them!" Ur added.

Lyon took a seat between Gray and Silver.

Juvia slipped a shaky hand into her purse and handed the portfolio over to Ultear.

The girls opened the portfolio and began admiring her photos.

"Wow, these are so pretty, Juvia!" Meredy gushed.

"Very nice..." Ultear nodded.

"These are wonderful, Juvia. Where do you get these tails?" Ur exclaimed.

Juvia blushed and looked to the floor.

"A friend of Juvia's is very good with many things, especially props and prosthetics."

Ur smiled.

"How fortunate."

Juvia nodded.

Silver held his hand out.

"My turn."

Ur handed him the folder.

"Here. I have to go finish dinner anyways. The photos are beautiful, Juvia."

She turned from the family on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

Silver opened the folder and forgot to breathe.

He recognized her now.

He knew exactly who she was.

Instead of giving away her secret, he continued to flip through the pictures like everything was normal.

When he got to the end, he smiled and handed it back to her.

"You've got real talent, Juvia. Those photos are stunning, just like you." He winked and nudged his sons.

Lyon rolled his eyes and stood from the couch.

"I'll be in my room."

"Fine, Lord Grumpy Pants, but you are eating with the family, dammit!" Silver shouted after him.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled as he slammed the bedroom door.

Juvia, Gray, Meredy and Ultear laughed at his outburst.

"Such moody children, I really don't understand." Silver ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

The night went on without anymore mention of Juvia's fishy hobby.

After a couple of hours of awkward dinner conversation, Gray announces his and Juvia's departure.

Everyone says their goodbyes as they exit the home.

Silver follows them to the door.

The pair expected him to say goodbye and shut the door, but he didn't.

He followed them onto the lawn.

"We need to have a talk."

Juvia stiffened and shot Gray a mortified look.

"Look, I know who you are."

Juvia's face is on fire.

Gray's jaw drops.

There is no way he could possibly...

Actually...

"You're Aphrodite. That's fine. I'm not going to judge you. _We_ won't judge you."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?!" Gray couldn't believe his dad had seen her cam.

Silver opened his mouth to speak and promptly shut it.

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"That's besides the point."

"THE HELL IT IS!"

Juvia was debating running away and never looking back.

Silver holds a hand up to his son's face and focuses back on Juvia.

"We won't judge you, but I should tell you to be careful showing those photos. People will make the connection."

Her eyes shot over to Gray who was fighting against his dad's hand holding him back.

"What is Juvia going to do? Juvia's boss is having her become the new attraction for the aquarium!"

She began to break down in tears.

Silver removed his hand from his son's face and smiled.

"Well, I hate to say it, but Aphrodite won't be a secret anymore. That doesn't have to be a bad thing, though."

Gray wrapped his arm around her and patted her back.

She wiped her eyes.

"What does Silver Sama mean?"

He chuckled heartily and shoved Gray out of the way to give her a comforting hug.

"What you do is pretty neat and to be honest, it really is no different than an aquarium show. No offense."

She laughed against his chest and lifted her teary eyes to see his face.

"Does Silver Sama really think so?"

He nodded and patted her head.

"Of course I do. You're alright, buttercup."

Gray was glad his girlfriend was no longer upset, but his dad was really getting on his nerves.

He inserted himself between them and pushed his father back a little.

"Oh, stop being so territorial, boy. It's not like I'm trying to take her from you. Now, do you want to continue keeping this a secret from the family for now?"

She bit her lip and looked to the side.

"If Silver Sama doesn't mind..."

He nodded.

"Alright. You should know that Tear already figured out that you were talking about her earlier. That really is the oldest trick in the book, Gray."

Juvia shot him a glare.

He groaned.

"Sorry, Juvia."

She sighed and drooped her shoulders.

"What is done is done, Juvia supposes."

"You kids go on home. Don't you worry, Juvia. We've got your back."

She smiled and waved as Gray dragged her off to the bus stop.

As they waited for the bus, Juvia felt some of that heavy shame melt away.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if everyone knew after all.

* * *

Back at Levy's apartment, she was preparing a surprise for Gajeel.

He lay across her bed with a book flipped open.

Reading the content of it's pages he soon realized that the shrimp was into some pretty interesting literature.

His eyes trailed across the pages quickly as he took in the level of Levy's sin.

The bedroom door swung open and he quickly shut the book and tossed it back onto the nightstand.

When he finally processed what she was wearing, his jaw dropped.

"Are ya cammin' tonight, shrimp?" He choked out.

She was in a yellow and white fairy lingerie/ costume.

The little yellow and white dress, designed to look like Autumn leaves, hugged her tiny curves perfectly.

It was so short that he was positive any major movements would reveal everything.

Although her breasts were smaller than most, the fabric still struggled against them.

She smiled cheekily and shook her head.

Her medium length, blue waves danced around her.

"Not tonight."

He swallowed thickly as he gave her a very slow once over.

"New costume?"

She nodded.

"Do you like it, Gajeel?"

She crawled onto the bed and perched herself atop his lap.

He rested his hands on her hips and grinned.

"It might be my new favorite."

Her hands ran up his bare chest seductively as she leaned down and brushed her lips against his.

"Good. There is one more thing..."

She pulled back and leaned over to the side, pulling open the drawer on the nightstand.

Out of the drawer, she pulled a couple of silk head scarfs.

He smirked and gave her rear a playful squeeze.

"Sorry, shrimp, but having my hair done ain't really my thing."

She placed the scarves across his chest and grabbed his free hand.

He watched curiously as she pulled his hand over his head and placed it against the wood bedpost.

Now he understood.

He wasn't surprised.

Not after taking a peek into her most recent book choice.

She smiled as she tied his hand to the post tightly, but not too tight.

She repeated the action for his other hand.

Once she was satisfied with his position, she placed her hands back onto his chest and rolled her hips against him.

He grunted in response and she could already feel his arousal rising beneath her.

"This isn't very Calixta like. Gihi."

She smiled deviously and shrugged.

"You were the one who told me I could be whatever I wanted to be."

He shuddered as her lips trailed heated kisses against the chilled skin of his neck.

Her hips rolled against him again, more forcefully this time, eliciting a growl of pleasure from the restrained beast of a man beneath her.

"And what is it ya wanna be, shorty?" He asked in a low throaty tone.

She moved her face over his and tugged at his lower lip with her teeth, feeling his piercings brush her chin as she did.

His red eyes focused on her lidded golden orbs.

"I want to be in control."

Her face dove back to his neck where she nibbled, bit and kissed.

Her hips continued to tortuously rock against him until he couldn't stand it anymore.

His muscles tensed and twitched as he struggled to loosen the scarves, pulling and tugging against them.

She lifted off of him and crawled further back, settling between his legs.

Red faced, but confident, she trailed her tongue delicately down his perfectly sculpted abdomen that she loved so much.

He watched her with wide eyes, shocked at her boldness.

She nibbled and nipped at his skin when she reached his pelvis.

His hips bucked and he giggled.

Gajeel Redfox, intimidating and frightening Gajeel Redfox was ... _Ticklish_.

She placed a gentle kiss where she had bitten him and purred against his skin.

"Ticklish, Gajeel?"

His cheeks got red.

"No. I ain't ticklish."

She smiled and nipped him again, receiving the same reaction.

"Hmmm... If you say so."

She did it once more, just for fun.

He squirmed against the scarves more.

They were just scarves.

He couldn't understand why he couldn't just rip out of them.

He watched as she got dangerously close to his throbbing erection.

Her eyes flicked up to his playfully as she began undoing his pants buttons.

In that moment, he decided that she was magical.

His head went back and he breathed heavily when he heard the zip of his fly being pulled down.

He helped her kick off his pants and boxers.

She settled back between his legs and placed a tiny hand delicately around his erect member, pumping up and down slowly as she maintained eye contact with him.

Her face was red and she was feeling all sorts of things, but she wanted to try something.

Her small fingers couldn't even touch around him.

He wanted to touch her, but those damn silk scarves were like unbreakable chains.

Were they really silk?

She broke eye contact and continued stroking him as she lowered her mouth to him.

She hovered there momentarily, trying to remember how she had read this was supposed to be done.

Her eyes closed.

Her tongue slowly ran from base to tip.

The taste of skin was rather plain.

It was neither pleasant or unpleasant.

She teased the head with her tongue, swirling it around the tip before taking him into her mouth very briefly.

When he entered her mouth, a pleasured groan escaped his lips.

Hearing this made her feel a bit more confident in her actions.

Continuing to stroke him, she widened her mouth and took him in once more, making sure to breath through her nose as she slowly took him in and out of her mouth.

She continuously told herself to imagine it like a Popsicle.

Treating him as such made it easier for her.

She took him in a little deeper, remembering to continue breathing through her nose.

As her head bobbed up and down in his lap, he struggled harder against the restraints.

Feeling his harsh movements and hearing his strained grunts, she sat up.

She wiped her mouth and continued to work him with her hand.

"Something wrong?"

Sweat dripped down his face.

"I want these damn things off." He growled.

She released her hand from around him and crawled over him.

"Not tonight." She whispered into his ear, leaning across him.

She lifted up and brushed her core against him.

He lifted his hips toward her, but she retreated.

"Quit teasin' me, shrimp."

She smiled and turned away from him, readjusting her position over him.

Her back was now facing him as she stood on her knees over him.

Her head turned over her shoulder and she locked eyes with him as she reached beneath her and held him at her opening.

Slowly, she slid down his length.

Once he was fully inside her, she leaned back and propped herself up with her arms on either side of him.

Her hair dangled behind her, tickling his chest as she began rocking her hips, forcing him in and out of her at her own pace.

He watched as she rocked against him, her head back, hair swinging over his skin, her arms and legs tensing with every move of her hips.

Her heat squeezed around him, intensifying his pleasure and hers.

Her breathy moans filled the room, mingling with his grunts and huffs of approval.

"Mmm. Gaaajeeeel. Ahhh."

She leaned forward and set her hands between his legs.

Up and down, her hips lifted and crashed down onto him repeatedly at a faster pace.

She ground against him, making circular movements with her hips.

He groaned deeply.

"Fuck, Levy. Fuckin' scarves." He hissed.

She smiled between her mewls of pleasure.

"Be nice, Gajeel." She whined.

Without removing herself from him, she swung around her left leg to her right side and swung her right to her left, spinning around to face him.

He raised his studs, impressed by how smoothly she managed that.

She lifted and lowered on him a few times before leaning across his chest to bite at his collarbone and neck.

As she slid her body against his taking him in and out, she nibbled and nipped at his heated skin.

Gajeel continued to struggle against the scarves.

She was going too slow for his liking.

He wanted to pound into her harder than he ever had.

She smirked as she lifted up from his chest.

Levy was enjoying being in control.

She had no intention of removing the scarves, but she knew what he wanted.

She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and gripped tightly.

She adjusted her leg position, widening them to the best of her ability to allow for deeper penetration.

Her body lifted and dropped back down over and over.

She bounced and rocked against him at an accelerated pace.

His head went back and his eyes slammed shut.

Groans escaped his throat through gritted teeth.

Her cries of ecstasy only added to his pleasure.

She tightened around him forcefully as her bouncing increased.

His muscles tensed and his body shook as his release hit.

Her bouncing slowed.

She came to a stop and crawled off of him.

She collapsed beside him and tried to calm her ragged breathing.

"I was right. Ya did have a little freak in ya."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

Her eyes flicked up to the scarves restraining him and she smiled.

She shot up and began tickling him anywhere she could.

He thrashed and squirmed on the bed.

His laughter was loud and unrestrained.

"Oi! Shri-ahahahaha-mp stop! STOP IT! GIHIHAHAHA! Shorty, I'm warnin' ya! ahahahaha!"

She fell back onto the bed beside him, too tired to continue the torture.

"That's what you get." She stated smugly.

"Ya mind?" He tossed his head back to his restrained limbs.

She sighed and leaned over him to untie the scarves.

Immediately upon release he had Levy beneath him.

"KYAAAA."

She stared up at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"My turn."

* * *

Sorciere is a popular bar in Magnolia.

It's pretty slow during the day, but at night it is real hot spot.

On his lunch break, Jellal decides to stop in.

He hadn't seen his best friend in over a week.

"It's about time you dropped by. Forget about me?"

Erik smirked as he cleaned out a glass.

Jellal took a seat in front of him at the bar.

"Sorry. I've been a little preoccupied."

He nodded and prepared a soda for his friend.

While Erik wasn't opposed to drinking on the job, he knew that Jellal was.

"So, Titania, huh?"

He smiled wickedly as he set the drink in front of him.

Jellal furrowed his brows.

"Erza."

He put his hands up and took a step back.

"Alright, Erza. Having problems?"

Jellal took a sip from the carbonated beverage in front of him.

"I want to tell her about... You know."

The burgundy haired man chuckled.

"So this is serious?"

He sighed and gave him a dull look.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think you had a thing for me."

He winked at the now red faced Jellal as he wiped the counter.

"Erik!"

"I'm joking." He held back a laugh that threatened to break loose. "Sorta."

He groaned and pressed his forehead against the wooden bar counter.

"Listen Captain Serious, if it feels right just tell her."

"What if she... What if it's too much?"

He stared down at his drink sorrowfully, a heavy feeling in his heart.

"People like us can't allow their fear to control their lives. If they do, they'll drown. Besides, based on what little you have told me about her... She's probably in the same boat."

"Yes... I suppose you are right."

He downed the last of his drink and sighed.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

Erik emptied out the bowls of old bar mix on the counters to clean them and fill them with new ones for the day.

Jellal smiled softly.

"You have your moments... I have to get back to work. Perhaps I will bring Erza this weekend?"

"I'll be here." he called over his shoulder as his friend exited the bar.

* * *

Later that night, Jellal was returning from work.

he entered the apartment and made his way to the kitchen where he could hear someone scraping a pan.

Erza was scraping burnt noodles from the bottom of a pot into the trash.

She was clearly irritated with the whole situation.

"Bad day?" He asked.

She pouted and slumped her shoulders, setting the pot on the counter.

"I burnt dinner."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I see that."

They both stood there in silence, enjoying the company of the other.

Jellal summoned the courage to speak.

"Erza... I'm ready to tell you... about my past."

She lifted her head from his chest and connected her gaze with his.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

His hand reached down to hers and he led her to their bedroom.

Once inside, he gently shut the door and turned to face her.

She sat on the bed with a worried expression.

He took a deep breath and sat beside her.

There was no appropriate or easy way to tell your girlfriend that your parents were abusive deadbeats whom you accidentally killed and subsequently discovered that your

father was a psychotic serial killer.

He told her every detail.

Telling her about the foster home was easier.

Though he was struggling with his own demons, and still is, the home was nice and he had Erik.

He was lucky, if you could call it that.

When he completed his story Erza pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I am so sorry, Jellal."

He shook his head and pulled back.

"It was a long time ago."

She frowned.

"Time doesn't heal all wounds."

He looked down to their interlaced hands.

"No, it doesn't."

Her hand squeezed his.

"I'm ready, too."

He glanced up at her through the blue curtain of hair hanging in his face.

"You don't have to."

She smiled.

"I want to."

He nodded and waited.

She sighed and stared down to her lap.

"I suppose you are still curious about my history with Evergreen..."

He was, but he didn't answer.

"We shared a home for a few years when we were younger."

Her grip on his hand tightened.

"We were both 13 when it started... The home we were in had 3 girls other than us. They were the children of the foster couple."

He didn't like where this was going.

"They were all older than us, one was 15 the others 17 and 18. They didn't like us much."

She removed her hand from his and hugged herself.

"They would constantly pick fights with us. I didn't realize it at the time, but they, too, were damaged."

Jellal had an idea where this story was going and he hoped he was wrong.

"Either the wife had no idea or she just didn't care..."

Her eyes began to slowly well with tears as she spoke.

"We were both violated... but on the outside you would never know it."

Jellal wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure how.

He also didn't understand why Evergreen had an issue with her.

"We didn't talk about it. Not once. Evergreen probably thought she was the only one and resents me for it."

"Did he ever..."

She nodded and wiped her tears.

"Yes. I wasn't strong enough to speak up, but Evergreen always was a fireball. As soon as she left that God forsaken home she told."

She smiled briefly at the memory.

"The day that man was arrested was the highlight of my time spent there. I was removed from the home that same day."

She pulled her knees to her chest and a sad chuckle quietly passed her lips.

"I guess in a way, you could say that she saved me."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Her eyes shut tightly.

"We had been through enough... I don't need her understanding. If she wants to hate me, I'm fine with that."

His lips pulled down into a deep frown.

"Maybe you don't need her understanding, but what if she needs yours?"

Her eyes opened and she lifted her head.

"What do you mean?"

He cautiously scooted closer to her.

"I'm trying to say that maybe she needs to know about it. Not for your sake, but for hers."

She let out a long breath and nodded before resting her head on her knees.

"Maybe so..."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

So... I know Erik is wayyyy out of character.

I mean, they are all somewhat out of character and they are bound to be when taken from their original story setting, but Erik is super OOC (to me anyway.)

Forgive me.

I don't write with him often enough.

Sorry!

I still know absolutely nothing about pole dancing. Fact.

Next chapter will be nalu taking a break from pole practice, Juvia coming clean to Aquarius, Gray's hockey game, Gajeel and Levy will be attending said hockey game as well as jerza and nalu, There will be some trouble for gruvia at the hockey game, And Erza will make a decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cam Girls Ch. 9:**

 **Tails**

Not enough Nalu.

Yeah.

I hear you.

I'll get to it.

But not this chapter.

Muahahahaha.

* * *

(When I wrote that^^^^ I hadn't planned on what I ended up writing)

Surprise Nalu smut.

* * *

And when I wrote that, I didn't plan on suddenly getting writer's block.

Sorry about the cock block, guys.

Another day.

Besides...

Story line is more important that smut, right?

Right?

*crickets*

* * *

"Natsu, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lucy warned.

The care free boy turned to her with a smile so bright it could outshine the sun.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I'm me!"

His hand darted into the open fridge and pulled out a plate of pistachio and cherry cookies that Levy had made specifically for Gajeel.

The blonde crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Your funeral."

He laughed before tossing one into his mouth, quickly devouring it.

"I ain't scared of that metal head."

She shook her head and sighed.

"It's not him you should be worried about..."

He tossed another cookie into his mouth.

"Lev won't hurt me!" He swallowed the delicious morsel and reached into the fridge for the milk.

A smile graced Lucy's angelic face.

"Careful. You're treading into some dangerous territory, Dragneel."

He smirked as he poured the milk into a glass.

He set the container back into the fridge and grabbed the glass from the counter, taking a sip as he turned to face her.

"Oh, yeah?"

He downed the glass quickly and set it in the sink.

Slowly, he approached her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I think I can handle a little danger, Heartfilia."

Her eyes narrowed playfully and she smirked against his lips.

"You sure do like playing with fire..."

His mouth slanted over hers, cutting off her sentence.

Her hands found their way into his mess of cherry blossom hair.

He moaned into her mouth.

The feeling of her hands tugging at his hair was a surefire way to get his engine all fired up.

She reluctantly pulled back for air.

"I know someone else who likes playing with fire." He breathed against her ear before nipping at her earlobe.

"Aaah. Natsu, no fair." She pouted into his shoulder.

"You started it." His husky tone made her legs quiver.

He lifted her up and set her on the counter.

"KYAAAAA! NATSU!" She giggled when he began biting at her shoulder.

He cradled her face with one hand, resting his forehead against hers.

"And I'm gonna finish it." He smirked at her, making her insides twist.

He went back to biting at her shoulder.

His hands explored her body, trailing up her thighs, wandering dangerously close to her core before teasingly running up her sides.

His rough hands gripped at her hips and palmed her plump breasts needily.

She felt his erection grinding against her center, making her all the more excited for what was to come.

Her hands pulled him closer to her.

It was an impulse, keeping him close like that.

Like she needed his touch, his heat, his everything just to make it through the moment.

Her nails raked across his back, sending a shock wave of pleasure through him.

He loved it when she did this.

It made him feel like she needed him, and she really, _really_ did.

Her legs hooked around him, pressing his arousal firmly against her exposed, lacy panties.

Her short skirt had long since been pushed halfway up her abdomen.

He pulled her top over her head and began working on her bra clasp clumsily.

His lips found hers, enrapturing her in an impatient, passionate kiss.

She mewled against him as he ground into her.

Finally, after many frustrated attempts, he had managed to free her bountiful chest from it's lacy prison.

His face dove between her breasts, eager to feel their softness and warmth.

His thumbs hooked her panties and began to tug.

A clicking sound halted their progress.

The front door had opened.

Lucy scrambled for her clothes after shoving Natsu away from her.

She didn't mind Levy catching her naked, that was nothing new.

Gajeel... Not so much.

The pair quickly pulled on their clothes and tried feigning innocence.

Levy entered the kitchen first, a big smile on her face as she led Gajeel in behind her.

When she got a good look at the sight in front of her, her smile fell.

"You... Were you two... In HERE?!" She screeched.

The kitchen was precious to Levy.

Almost as precious as her books.

The thought of the two having sex on her counters where she lovingly bakes for Gajeel was an atrocity.

The iron brute behind her raised his hands defensively and backed away, grinning wickedly at the guilty couple before disappearing into the living room.

"Levy Chan! It isn't like that! Well... Maybe it is, but DON'T BE MAD!" Lucy pleaded with her tiny roommate.

The small blunette took a few deep breaths and released a deep huff of air.

"You are scrubbing these counters. Both of you. WITH BLEACH." She stomped over to the fridge to grab the cookies she baked for Gajeel.

"Isn't that a little extreme? I mean, we didn't even get to the good stuff." Natsu complained.

Lucy whacked his arm. "Natsu..."

"GAJEEL! Bring me the book!" Levy shouted.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh, no."

A rosy eyebrow arched on her confused partner. "Why ' _oh, no_ '?"

Gajeel tossed the book to her through the doorway and retreated back to where he came from.

She caught it with ease.

It appeared to be a basic dictionary.

It was thick and worn. Hard cover.

She glared at the pink haired boy in front of her.

"Did you eat the cookies?"

Natsu chuckled and crossed his arms. "Some of 'em."

"I was willing to let this go, but I am pretty sure Lu Chan would have warned you about these, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but-"

All she needed was the confirmation.

Her tiny form hurdled over the kitchen island, launching for the now terrified boy at an alarming speed.

He ran as fast as he could, Levy on his heels with her dictionary raised high in the air, ready to give him a well deserved wallop.

Lucy trailed after them lazily.

The two circled her and Gajeel in what looked like a violent game of tag.

"She's feisty." Gajeel watched his pocket girlfriend proudly as she terrorized the pervy cookie culprit.

Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"That's one way of putting it... So, where did you guys go?"

He grinned and slipped out of the death circle to grab a cardboard box with holes in it from the couch.

He carried the box back to Lucy and held it out.

"Open it."

She looked at him with a sense of suspicion, but opened it anyway.

When she did, a black cat with a scar over it's left eye popped out.

"A kitty!" She cooed.

"Me an Shorty were walkin' 'round town when we saw this little guy in a pet shop widow."

She pulled the brawny ball of fluff from the box and cuddled it against her chest.

"He's so cute!" She squealed.

Hearing their conversation about the cat, Levy stopped chasing Natsu and approached Lucy to pat the grumpy looking feline's head.

"We've named him Lily!" She smiled brightly and rubbed her cheek against the cat in Lucy's arms.

Cautiously, Natsu called out from behind Gajeel. "Oh, neat! Now Happy will have a playmate!"

Lucy gasped and held the heavy mass of fur out in front of her.

"Oh! They will be the best of friends!"

Levy giggled as Gajeel snatched their cat from her outstretched arms.

"Careful, bunny girl. This ain't the fuckin' Lion King. My cat don't wanna be buddies with your stupid blue cat."

The pixie like blunette beside him poked a finger harshly into his side.

"Be nice. Besides... What's wrong with blue? Clearly you don't think blue is that stupid."

He groaned.

This wasn't a battle he wanted to fight.

He would lose.

"Fine." He handed Lily back to Lucy.

She excitedly accepted the disinterested kitty and began skipping towards her and Natsu's room to introduce Happy to his new furry buddy.

Natsu followed close behind, trying to get away quickly before Levy remembered what she was doing.

When they had disappeared into the room, Levy plopped down onto the couch and sighed sadly.

"My counters..."

He set down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"Don't worry, Shrimp. I'll make sure that hot head gets 'em good an clean for ya."

She smiled and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Thanks. Can we sneak Lily into Gray's hockey game tonight?"

She peeked up at him with a hopeful sparkle in her eye.

He grinned.

"You bet, short cake. Ya got a bag big enough for him?"

She nodded and leaped out of his lap, sprinting to the bedroom.

When she returned, she was holding up a large brown satchel that was nearly half her size.

"Will this work?"

He laughed.

"Gihi. That's big enough to sneak you in."

She frowned and tossed it at him.

"Yer cute when yer mad."

She puffed out her cheeks and went to Lucy's bedroom door, banging on it.

"COME CLEAN MY COUNTERS, YOU UNGRATEFUL COOKIE MONSTER. I'VE GOT BAKING TO DO FOR THE GAME TONIGHT!"

Gajeel had never been happier.

Life was looking up.

* * *

Juvia's black, heeled boots clacked against the tile of the Aquarium floor as she warily made her way to her boss' office.

Aquarius was one hell of a woman.

She was the boss people tell horror stories about.

The kind of boss that will chew you up and spit you out like shitty gum.

After the awkward dinner reveal at Gray's family home, She understood that there was no way she could perform.

How was she supposed to tell Aquarius this?

What if she was fired?

Juvia was on the verge of frustrated tears when she reached to knock.

With a final deep breath, she took the plunge.

 ** _Knock, knock, knock_**

Inside, papers rustled and confident stilettos clicked on tile.

The door swung open and a stiff smile greeted her.

"Juvia, come in."

She stepped aside to allow her entry.

Once she had taken her seat, Aquarius shut the door.

"I trust the portfolio went well." The woman sashayed to her chair behind the desk.

She cocked her hip and rested a hand on it with sass and authority.

Her free hand was placed palm down on the desk, allowing her to lean closer to her employee.

"Hm?" She looked to Juvia expectantly.

"Oh, right. Yes, Aquarius Sama." She pulled the portfolio from her purse and handed it over.

She flipped through the photos and nodded, smiling.

"As expected. You make a lovely mermaid."

Juvia was about to attempt to back out of their agreement when Aquarius' words hit her.

' _As expected? Is this just a compliment or.._.'

With wide eyes, Juvia slowly asks the million dollar question.

"Does Aquarius Sama know who Aphrodite is?"

She waited for the answer, sweating like crazy.

Her expression was blank, giving nothing away.

Juvia was loosing her mind.

If she didn't know, she would probably bring up the goddess and ask why Juvia would ask something so silly and irrelevant.

Aquarius was quiet.

Too quiet.

Juvia's eyes slammed shut as she fought tears.

 _'She knows._ '

A smile cracked on Aquarius' stern features.

A genuine smile.

"Of course I do. How the hell did you think you got hired?"

Her breathing stopped and her eyes flew open.

She shot the woman an incredulous look.

"Look, girl, I dig info up on all applicants for this place. Some ways may be a bit illegal, but it ensures that this place remains a respectable business."

Juvia thought to say something about obtaining info illegally not being respectable, but decided silence was the best route at the moment.

"It wasn't hard to figure out who you were. You really shouldn't use your personal email for things like that if you don't want to be found out."

The little siren was dumbfounded.

Was it really so simple?

"I figured that you had to be really good with aquariums to take care of such a large one personally."

She shook her head.

"Aquarius Sama hired Juvia because she has a large personal aquarium?"

The woman stood up straight and crossed her arms, nodding.

"Absolutely. Taking care of such large tanks is no small task, as you well know."

Juvia's fear faded and quickly turned into panic.

"If Aquarius Sama knows, why would she ask Juvia to perform publicly?"

Aquarius sat on the desk in front of her.

"Well, you were making a mermaid portfolio. You already are going public, right?"

She looked to the ground and bit her lip.

"Not really. It was a cover for Juvia's boyfriend's family. They supplied Juvia with the tank..."

"His family makes tanks? Get me their info. I may need them some day."

Juvia stared at the woman, completely baffled.

Why wasn't she angry?

"Why are you staring? What? Do you want me to yell?"

Juvia shook her head.

"No, ma'am. It's just... Why are you not angry with Juvia?"

She sighed and stood from the desk.

"Because I understand you."

The woman walked over to a decorative trunk against the wall.

She leaned down and began working the lock.

The lock released and she raised the lid.

She smiled kindly over her shoulder and waved for her to come look.

Juvia slowly tiptoed over to where the woman crouched and knelt down beside her.

Her hands flew to her mouth when she saw the contents of that trunk.

"You see, Juvia, you and I are a lot alike..."

She reached in and pulled out a photo album.

She flipped it open for her.

Juvia accepted the album and gasped.

"Aquarius! Of course!"

The woman smiled and nodded.

"So you know who _I_ am now?"

Juvia nodded and laughed.

"Of course! Aquarius is the reason Juvia became Aphrodite."

Aquarius was truly touched by this sentiment.

She never knew she had left such an impact on anyone just by doing what she loved.

It was rewarding.

"Is that so? Tell me, Juvia. Why are you afraid?"

She turned to face her idol, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"Juvia is ashamed..."

She laughed.

"Of what? Your tail?"

Juvia smiled weakly.

"It sounds silly, Juvia knows... But camming is... People misunderstand and judge..."

Aquarius shook her head and gripped her shoulders firmly.

"Look at me, Juvia. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are a grown woman doing what she loves. There is no shame in that."

A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek as she smiled brightly and nodded.

"Aquarius Sama is right."

She smiled smugly. "Of course I am. Now, I will give you some time to think on it, but I really would love to see you perform a real aquarium show."

Juvia nodded. "Thank you, Aquarius Sama."

She shut the trunk and locked it.

After standing to her feet, she helped Juvia get to hers.

"Remember, Juvia. What you do is beautiful. Don't let anyone take that from you."

Juvia didn't know it, but these words were the heaviest from Aquarius' heart.

It was the most important advice she could ever give.

The advice she never took.

"Juvia won't!" She waved behind her as she raced out of the office to get home.

Gray's game was in a few hours and she needed to get ready.

Aquarius watched the young girl leave, feeling an ache in her chest.

She sat down in her office chair and glanced down at the open portfolio on her desk.

Juvia really was so much like her.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I hope not."

* * *

Juvia hadn't seen Gray all day.

He had been practicing with his team for hours in preparation for the big game that night.

She didn't mind his absence much.

He practically lived with her.

She wondered why he hadn't just moved in like the others.

Jellal moved in, so she figured that Gray must know he had the option.

A nagging feeling began to plague her.

What if he didn't want to?

Before she could be taken by the gloom, she remembered Aquarius.

Aquarius wouldn't allow silly thoughts to get her down, so why should she?

With a new confidence, she strolled out of her room.

She was wearing tight, dark skinny jeans, white sneakers and a royal blue and white MU hockey jersey with Fullbuster across the back and his number, 13.

Gray's mom had roped the entire family into wearing matching Fullbuster jerseys.

Even Lucy and Levy joined in.

Natsu and Gajeel refused, though.

The girls had all made signs with his family.

Loads of love and glitter, just for Gray.

When Juvia entered the living room, everyone was waiting for her, ready to go.

Literally, everyone.

Even his family.

Silver quickly was at her side, scooping her into his signature hug.

It was like a ritual.

It had to be done, otherwise the world would fall apart.

"You kids need a ride? I'm sure we could squeeze all of you into the van."

Ur laughed.

"Silver..."

He shrugged.

"What? I never said it had to be comfortable... Or legal."

Ultear sighed and jingled her keys.

"I can take four of them. Legally."

Silver put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"See. It'll be fine."

Ultear rolled her eyes and headed for the door with Merudy in tow.

"Four of you, lets go."

Gajeel, Levy, Lucy and Natsu decided to follow.

Silver turned to face the two kids remaining on the couch.

"Looks like you guys are with us."

He put his arm around Juvia and began walking to the door.

"Lets get going. I am sure Gray will want to see his little mermaid before the game."

He pinched her cheek playfully and laughed.

She turned bright red.

Jellal and Erza exchanged glances, wondering if she had told his family.

When they reached the van, they all piled in.

Because Ultear took the others in her car, it was an easy fit.

Ur and Silver sat up front, Lyon and Juvia in the middle and Jellal and Erza in the back.

The ride was silent aside from Silver's corny jokes and Ur's sympathetic laughter.

Lyon was leaning against the van window, covering his face in shame.

His groans of disapproval only urged Silver on.

"Aw, come on, kiddo. Give your old man some credit. Always so grumpy."

Lyon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not grumpy."

His dad turned in his seat and gave him a look that read ' _Yeah. Okay, princess.'_

Juvia offered Lyon a small smile, hoping to cheer him up.

He smiled back, but only briefly.

She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Lyon, What's wrong?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Silver turned in his seat again to face them.

"It's not nothing, boy. If you hadn't got into a fight with Gray during practice you would be playing tonight. You should have saved it for when you got home."

Juvia winced.

She hoped they weren't fighting over her again.

They did that occasionally.

Lyon had backed off, but sometimes he did poke his nose in their business, which would cause a ruckus.

Noticing her face, Lyon shook his head.

"It had nothing to do with you, Juvia. I promise."

Silver laughed.

"I would understand if it were over a pretty girl such as Juvia, but no. These two popsicles were fighting over hair gel. HAIR GEL. In the middle of practice."

Jellal and Erza were having trouble containing their laughter in the back.

Juvia, too was trying her best to refrain from an outburst.

"Dad! He used the last of my hair gel. Since when does that asshole use hair gel?!"

"Lyon, language." Ur reprimanded.

"Sorry, mom." He grumbled.

The van pulled into the crowded lot.

Somehow, Ur managed to snag a spot.

That woman was a damned treasure.

She always seemed to get exactly what she needed, even if it seemed impossible.

Erza admired that.

She made a mental note to start joining Juvia for dinners at Gray's family residence.

They all exited the van and prepared to enter the building.

There were people all over the place trying to get in.

it was an introvert's worst nightmare.

Ur held Silver's hand with her right and grabbed Lyon's shirt with her left.

Silver used his right arm to pull Juvia next to him.

He kept his art protectively around her.

Erza held on tightly to the back of Juvia's jersey while Jellal held her hand.

When they got to the long line for the ticket booth, Ur turned to Lyon.

"Call your sister and get their location."

He pulled his phone from his pocket and did as she asked.

They all looked like a team of their own, all wearing matching Fullbuster jerseys.

Even Lyon and Jellal were sporting them.

Juvia watched Lyon on the phone, feeling a little heartbroken for him.

She never heard him talk about being on the hockey team.

She never heard Gray mention it either.

out of the corner of her eye, she saw a merch stand selling different MU hockey team items.

Among those were jerseys.

She smiled to herself and handed Erza her ticket.

"Juvia will be right back. Hold this for her, please?"

She nodded and took the item.

Silver turned to see her walking to the merch stand.

"What'd she see?"

The couple behind him shrugged.

"Not sure."

Lyon shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"They already got seats. They are sending the girl, Lucy and her boyfriend to take us to them."

Ur smiled.

"Good. Where'd Juvia go?"

Ur and Lyon looked around.

Silver pointed to the merch stand and shrugged.

"I guess she saw something."

Lyon saw that she had a jersey in her hands when she returned.

He couldn't see what was on it, but he guessed it was his brother's.

Maybe she got one for her brother. He noticed Gajeel wasn't wearing one.

Neither was that Natsu boy.

Juvia took her ticket from Erza and stood beside Lyon in line with a triumphant smile.

Silver noticed her cheerful glow.

"What'd ya get? Must be something good to make you smile like that."

She shrugged and unfolded the jersey to show it off to the family.

"Juvia had no idea that Lyon also was on the hockey team, so Juvia thought it was only fair that she support him as well."

Lyon was speechless.

She bought his jersey of her own volition.

She thought of him.

He knew that it wasn't a sign of reciprocated feelings, but she cared for him enough to support him.

That was enough for him.

Silver patted her on the head.

"That's my girl."

"How sweet of you." Ur commented.

She bumped Lyon with her shoulder.

"Next time Lyon gets to play, Juvia will wear his jersey."

He smiled down at her.

"What about Gray?"

She shrugged.

"He will understand. And if he doesn't, Juvia will make him."

He felt better now, knowing that she was there for him.

Maybe not in the way he wanted, but in life, you don't always get what you want.

Sometimes you get what you need, and right now he needed support.

"Thanks."

"It's about time." Silver grumbled as they stepped up to the ticket booth.

They handed in their tickets to be checked.

The guy behind the counter took the stubs and handed them back their portions to keep.

Lucy and Natsu were leaning against the Plexiglas of the rink as they waited for the group.

A blue tail poked out of Lucy's dark brown hobo purse.

Juvia pointed to the furry appendage.

"Your cat?"

Lyon raised an eyebrow at the couple.

Lucy giggled and stuffed Happy's tail back into the bag.

"Gajeel and Levy brought Lily, so we decided to bring Happy, too."

"Lily?" Juvia wondered who this Lily was. She hadn't seen anyone else around.

Why would Gajeel and Levy bringing someone named Lily make them want to bring their cat?

They walked up a torturous amount of steps to reach Ultear and the others.

"Oh, yeah. Today they got a cat together!" Lucy informed her enthusiastically.

Juvia balked.

"Such a big step."

Once again the nagging feeling hit her.

She and Gray didn't need another step right now and she knew that.

Unfortunately, you feel what you feel.

They all took their seats.

The game still had an hour before starting.

Silver pulled a pass from his pocket and handed it to Juvia.

"Here. We got you this. You can use this to go see Gray before the game starts."

She accepted the pass and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Silver Sama, Ur San."

They waved her off as she quickly made her way down the multitude of steps towards the locker room.

When she reached the entrance of the locker room, there was a man waiting.

"Pass?"

She showed him the pass.

He glanced at her shirt. "Fullbuster?"

She nodded.

He turned and entered the locker room.

A few moments later, Gray emerged wearing half of his gear.

"Hey, my family didn't give you too much trouble did they?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Never."

He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're here."

She gave him a squeeze.

"Juvia wouldn't dare miss it."

He smiled and leaned against the wall.

"I know."

She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side.

"Why didn't Gray Sama tell Juvia that Lyon was on the hockey team?"

His mouth made an 'o' shape and his eyes widened just a tiny bit.

"Well, I mean... It just never came up."

Her eyes narrowed.

"mhmm... Juvia sees... Well, Juvia purchased a Vastia jersey and she will be wearing it for the next game. It's only fair."

Gray didn't like that.

His jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists.

"Only fair?"

She nodded.

"Of course. Juvia is Gray Sama's girlfriend, but Lyon needs support, too."

His eyes narrowed into his slits and his voice mirrored his irritation.

"He has support."

Juvia wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Gray Sama, supporting your brother doesn't mean that Juvia supports you any less."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and growled quietly to himself.

"I need your support, too, don't I?"

She tilted her head up to look at him.

"Gray Sama always has Juvia's support. Juvia will do jersey shifts. One game, Juvia will wear Fullbuster, the next, Vastia."

He sighed heavily and released her.

"Fine. But, don't you think this will give him ideas..."

She shook her head.

"Juvia believes Lyon when he says he will leave us be."

He rolled his eyes.

"So trusting."

She giggled and nudged his side.

"Juvia trusted Gray Sama. What if she hadn't?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, well... Alright. I gotta go back now. Cheer for me real loud, okay?"

She leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss before turning away.

"Of course, Gray Sama. Give it your best!"

He watched as she skipped away and disappeared around the corner.

He wasn't happy about her wearing a Vastia jersey at their next game, but even so, he did understand what she was doing and he was sure Lyon appreciated it.

He released a long huff of air and turned on his heels, re entering the locker room to get ready for the game.

Juvia ran up the steps and doubled over when she finally reached their row.

"Ultear, why so high up?" She panted.

Slowly, she wiggled her way across her friends' laps until she got to her seat beside Silver.

Ultear leaned over to look at Juvia.

"You call me?"

Juvia waved her hand in front of her face and shook her head.

"Doesn't matter."

Ultear shrugged and sat back.

"So, how was your visit?"

Silver's suggestive eyebrow waggling nearly made her soul leave her body.

"SILVER SAMA!" She whined.

Ur nudged her husband and shook her head.

"Don't be gross, Silver. I'm sorry, sweetie. He has no filter."

Juvia cringed and reached into her bag for her water bottle.

"I was just kidding. So, did ya tell him about the jersey. Bet he loved that."

A small smirk crossed Lyon's face, but vanished just as quickly as it emerged.

The thought of Gray being jealous of him did amuse him, but the last thing he wanted was to cause trouble in their relationship.

He wasn't heartless.

Gray was his brother, and although he was interested in Juvia, he knew it would never happen and was glad to have her as a friend.

That was better than nothing at all.

Juvia shrugged.

"Juvia made him understand."

Silver laughed.

"Gray has to marry this girl. I will accept no substitutes."

Juvia's face reddened.

Ur smiled at her.

"I agree."

"Juvia... Juvia doesn't think..."

Silver grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm just teasing. Well... Sorta."

Nervous laughter escaped her.

She gently pulled her hand away and turned to Gajeel who was sitting on her other side.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't look at me. They're yer future in laws. That's on you."

She pouted.

"Gajeel Kun is Juvia's brother. If they are her in laws, they are technically his, too."

He turned his head to observe the family.

"Don't expect me for Christmas or nothin'."

She giggled.

"What about Thanksgiving?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head sharply.

"HELL NO."

She laughed loudly. Silver had been listening in.

"Aw, come on. Thanksgiving at the Fullbuster/ Milkovich/ Vastia residence isn't so bad."

Lyon scoffed.

"Says you."

Silver turned to his son and crossed his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ultear sat forward and rolled her eyes.

"Really, dad? Last Thanksgiving you got absolutely hammered and danced around with a whole cooked turkey while singing ' _My Heart Will Go On_ '."

Ur scrunched her face.

"That wasn't the greatest Thanksgiving, was it?"

"That was one time, you little brats!" He defended.

Gajeel shook his head.

"Not a chance."

Juvia smacked at Gajeel and Silver's arms as the teams skated onto the ice.

"Look! There's Gray Sama!"

Gajeel groaned.

"You just saw him. Calm down, Juves."

From her standing position, she glared down at her brother with deadly intent.

"Oh?"

He smirked.

"Wouldn't wanna get kicked out of your boyfriend's hockey game, would ya?"

Agreeing with his logic, but not wanting him to win, she stomped his foot.

He laughed.

Steel toed boots.

"Nice try."

She rolled her eyes and focused back on the rink, trying to spot Gray.

The game went on for another hour, getting close to finish.

Magnolia was winning, but Alvarez wasn't far behind.

Lucy and Erza had gone to the bathroom together a few minutes prior and as they were returning to their seats, they saw something awful.

A few rows behind Juvia and the rest of their friends was a group of drunk college boys holding up a rather large poster.

Many people had posters tonight, but this poster had nothing to do with hockey or the university.

The poster was a large screen shot of IceKing and Aphrodite's performance, if you could really call it that.

It was more like fornicating on camera for all to see.

No, that is exactly what it was.

On the poster, written in bold red above the image was _'FULLBUSTER SCORES_ '.

Erza immediately began angrily trekking her way towards the group of intoxicated shitbags.

Juvia noticed Erza's rampage and turned around to see why she was so angry.

She screamed so loud it was heard over everyone in the building.

All of the mindless chatter and cheering, her scream filled the entire place.

Everything went silent.

Even the game halted.

Gray was in the center of the rink.

He knew that was Juvia's voice and as soon as he looked behind her, he saw something he wished he hadn't.

Whispers spread like wildfire through the area.

Everyone was looking at them.

Juvia wanted to die.

Silver jumped over his seat and joined Erza.

When they got to the punks, Silver snatched the poster and ripped it up.

Erza grabbed a fist full of one of the guy's shirt and pulled him to her face.

Her high heeled boot pressed against the other guy's junk.

"So you like watching cams on Chasing Fairies, huh? Ever heard of Titania? Because I promise you will wish you hadn't."

They put their hands up.

"Sorry, Ma'am! It was just a joke!"

Silver tossed the ripped up pieces at them.

"Jokes are funny. Nobody is laughing." He spat.

Erza released them when she spotted security heading towards them.

"Guess the party is over."

She spun around and calmly walked back to their row.

Silver followed.

Juvia was curled into a ball in her seat.

The game resumed, but Gray was benched.

While all of this was going on, he had an outburst and tried to exit the rink which ended in a fight.

Silver sat back down beside her and sighed.

"Honey, was that..." Ur tried to ask.

Lyon kept his mouth shut.

Ultear was thanking every deity she could imagine for having allowed Merudy to bring her music player.

Merudy didn't even blink at the drama.

She was too into the music that was playing through her headphones.

"Uh... We'll talk later."

Ur knew that that meant it was her son having sex with his girlfriend on camera.

She was disappointed and shocked, but maybe this was a life lesson they needed.

Everyone makes mistakes and a mistake this big was certainly one to learn from, although it would have been preferable that it never had happened at all.

Ur had a soft spot for Juvia, she didn't know much about her apparently, but it was also because there was so much she didn't know that she offered her kindness.

She reached over silver and stroked the crying girl's arm.

"Sweetie, I don't know why you and my son did that, but no matter the reason, nobody deserves that. I won't judge you. _We_ won't judge you."

Silver nodded.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're family. I had no idea you two had gone public with that stuff, but we can't change it now."

Gajeel was staring blankly at Juvia.

He knew of Aphrodite, but he didn't put two and two together that she was his sister.

He never watched her cam or anything.

She had been featured on the Chasing Fairies homepage once or twice.

He remembered thinking that Juvia would love to see her.

He had no idea that she _was_ her.

"Aphrodite. My sister is Aphrodite." He mumbled to himself.

Levy tugged his shirt.

"You didn't know?"

He turned two wide red eyes on her.

"You did?"

She nodded.

"Of course, silly. We all cam. You knew about me, Titania and Stardust. I thought you knew about Juvia, too. She is your sister."

He shook his head.

"We didn't talk for a while. Things happened since then, I guess."

Juvia spent the rest of the game in a ball.

When the game finally came to an end, They waited for Gray by the exit.

When he came out, the first thing he did was grab Juvia and pulled her into a tight embrace.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Juvia. So, so sorry."

They all watched on, hoping to hear what that was all about.

"Gray Sama, Juvia is so sorry! Is Gray Sama in trouble because of Juvia?"

He held her out at arms length to look at her.

"What? How is this your fault?"

She sobbed loudly and shook her head, flinging tears all over the place.

"If Juvia had never cammed, This would never have happened!"

He tilted her chin up with his finger.

"If you had never cammed, we would never have happened. Calm down."

He pulled her against him again.

"Shhhh. It's okay." He stroked her hair gently, trying his best to comfort her.

He wasn't good with crying, but she needed strength right now.

"Gray, what is going on?" Ur asked in a hushed tone.

"I'll explain later."

Juvia wiped at her face as they began walking back to the van.

"Is Gray Sama in trouble?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. I am banned from playing next week... The coach saw the poster like everyone else. He said that Makarov would hear about it."

Juvia gasped.

Makarov was the Chancellor/ Dean/ Principal of Magnolia University.

If Makarov was to be getting involved, this was serious.

"Juvia is so sorry."

Silver patted her head.

"Don't you worry, pumpkin. Everything will be just fine. I've met Makarov. That man may be a bit more sympathetic to your situation than you might think."

Gray and Lyon both shot their father concerned glances.

"What? I get out. I meet people..."

They all piled into the van together.

This time, Juvia sat sandwiched between Gray and Lyon.

"Well, this was certainly an interesting night." Ur laughed awkwardly.

Erza growled from the backseat.

"If it weren't for security, things would have gotten far more interesting."

Jellal patted her thigh.

"Thank you, Erza." Juvia glanced behind her to give Erza her thanks.

She smiled warmly through her irritation.

"Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it."

Silver cleared his throat and scratched his head.

"From now on, keep the hokey pokey off camera, got it?"

Juvia sunk into her seat between the two brothers.

Both boys groaned in unison.

"Daaaaad."

Ur rolled her eyes.

"That was a little crude, but your father is right. I'm not saying what they did was right, because it absolutely was **not**. However, better safe than sorry, hm?"

Juvia nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. Juvia is so ashamed. So sorry!" She wailed.

Gray patted her back.

"It wasn't Juvia's fault. I wanted to do it."

Juvia shook her head.

"Juvia agreed! She was willing! Just as much her fault! Her fault..."

Silver sighed and crossed his arms.

"You're both guilty. Don't do it again."

She nodded.

"Never, ever again!"

Both boys pet her hair as she sobbed.

Normally Gray would have felt a little possessive, but he was beginning to see that Lyon needed the opportunity to form a friendship with Juvia.

He let it slide.

They stopped at the apartments to drop the kids off.

"You staying with Juvia tonight, kiddo?" Silver asked as they unloaded from the van.

He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Remember. No recording the hanky panky."

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Enough, dad."

Silver waved for them to go on.

"Alright, alright. See you kids later."

Lyon closed the door from the inside.

The van pulled away and vanished down the street.

The group climbed the steps to their apartment.

Upon entry, Erza grabbed Jellal by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the bedroom.

He followed without complaint.

He figured she would want to play when they got home after that incident.

Gray didn't need to wonder what that was about. He had known them long enough now to figure it out.

Juvia slowly walked to her room with Gray not far behind.

Once in her room, she fell back onto the bed and glared at her tank.

"What's with that look?" Gray asked as he began to strip down for bed.

"Juvia doesn't want to cam anymore."

He furrowed his brows.

"But you love doing it, right?"

She shook her head.

"It was never about the camming for Juvia. It was the performance."

He climbed into bed next to her and settled under the covers.

"You mean, like, the tail thing?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Yes. The tail thing. Juvia has always wanted to be a mermaid. To perform like Aquarius."

He scrunched his nose.

"Your boss?"

She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Juvia didn't realize until today, but her boss and the mermaid Aquarius are the same person."

He seemed confused.

"Mermaid Aquarius?"

She nodded.

"Aquarius was a famous mermaid who performed in many Aquariums out west, mainly in Alvarez."

"How'd she end up with a tiny aquarium in Magnolia?"

She shrugged.

"Juvia doesn't know."

He frowned and grabbed her hand.

"So, it's the performance you love?"

She smiled.

"Very much so."

He rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand softly.

"Then you should accept Aquarius' offer. It's what you love."

She nodded and looked down to their intertwined hands.

"Gray Sama is right."

He lifted her hand and gave it a kiss before turning off the lamp beside the bed and pulling her in for cuddles.

They lay in the dark together silently, slowly drifting to sleep.

Before Juvia could succumb to sleep, she needed to ask him something.

"Gray Sama?" She called quietly.

"Hm?"

"Why hasn't Gray Sama moved in?"

He was quiet for a minute.

He had to think about it.

He honestly didn't know.

All of the other's moved in, but why hadn't he?

"I.. uh, I don't know."

"Does... does Gray Sama want to?"

He kissed her shoulder.

"If you want me to."

She sighed.

"Juvia wants Gray Sama to want to."

He smiled against her skin.

"Juvia, I sleep here nearly every night. What would make you think I don't want to?"

She rolled over to face him.

"Because Gray Sama didn't move in."

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I kinda did. I'm here every day, I sleep here 6 out of 7 days of the week, there are more of my clothes in your apartment than my parent's house. I live here."

She didn't think of it like that.

He never had said he lived there before, so she thought of it more like crashing at her place.

This revelation certainly made her feel silly.

"Oh. Juvia... Juvia sees now."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go to sleep now. We've had a rough day."

She hummed in agreement, suddenly feeling drained.

The last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep was the sound of his heartbeat.

In that moment, things didn't feel so bad.

* * *

Erza didn't do what Jellal expected.

Instead of pulling out her toys, she dragged him to the bed and demanded to be held.

He held her for hours in silence.

She wasn't sure if he was awake.

His breathing was even and quiet, his heart beating at a steady, calming pace.

She didn't know what exactly got her thinking about Evergreen, but she was.

Maybe it was thinking about protecting her family.

Evergreen was family in a way.

They were foster siblings for a short period of time.

She wasn't strong enough to protect Evergreen back then, and perhaps she didn't need protecting now, but she wanted, needed, her to understand.

Erza didn't want the understanding for herself.

She didn't need it.

But, she knew how hard it was to go through something so awful.

How helpless it made her feel.

How lonely.

Evergreen was strong enough to speak up, but with strength comes weakness.

She had no idea that Erza experienced the same thing at the hands of the same monster.

Maybe Evergreen needed closure, to know that she wasn't alone.

Erza scoffed at herself.

' _She was alone_.'

Erza may have experienced the trauma as well, but she wasn't strong enough to be there for her.

Maybe it was too little, too late.

"You're thinking again. You know what that does to you." Jellal teased.

"You would know." She retorted.

She had a point.

Jellal was the king of thinking so hard about your past that you slip into a depression coma.

"Touche'. So, what's on your mind?"

She traced a small pattern on his chest.

"Evergreen."

"You should talk to her."

She sighed.

"What if she doesn't want to talk?"

He gently caressed her arm with his thumb.

"All you can do is try."

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Sorry about the Nalu smut, guys.

I couldn't power through it.

I called Lucy's bra a lacy prison for crying out loud.

Pretty sure that was the point when I said "fuck it, have a cock block. I'M FUCKING DONE."

Another time, guys.

Another time.

Also, I know that isn't how hockey games work. Sorry for the inaccuracy.

Next chapter will be Erza and Evergreen's chat, Gray's meeting with Makarov, Juvia meets with Aquarius again to discuss the show, Jellal will go back to Sorciere to chat with Erik, Natsu and Lucy will talk family history, Gajeel and Levy plan a camping trip for the group.

Thanks for putting up with my bullshit, guys.

Hope you were still able to enjoy despite my smut dilemma. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**All That Talk**

I am once again making my rounds to all of my fan fictions, updating one by one.

It is finally time for the new chapter of Cam Girls.

No smut this chapter, but there will be a cute Nalu bath scene if that strikes your fancy.

Anyways...

Let's begin!

* * *

After her talk with Jellal the night before, Erza decided it was time to face the music. She grabbed her jacket and headed to the bus stop.

After a short bus ride through town, she got off a block away from Justine's. She didn't even know if Evergreen was working at this time, but it couldn't hurt to check.

She hesitantly reached for the door handle, shaking a bit as she did so.

She squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath and as she released the warm air from her lungs, she pulled the door open.

She took a single step inside and froze. Evergreen was standing behind the podium straightening up the menus.

She had come here to see her, but being face to face with her after all this time, knowing that she was here to talk about... that... She was a nervous wreck.

She clenched her fists at her side and stepped up to podium shakily, clearing her throat quietly to gently announce her presence.

She spun around and grimaced at the scarlet haired woman before her.

"Oh, it's just you." her words were like acid.

"Evergreen, can we talk?" Erza shoved her hands in her pockets nervously.

She cocked a brow and adjusted her glasses.

"I can't imagine what you would want to talk about... I have nothing to say to you."

She sighed and looked off to the side.

"Please. You might not have anything to say, but I do."

Evergreen stared at her, debating with herself for a moment before she rolled her eyes and yelled over her shoulder.

"Hey, Bix! Tell Freed I'm going on break!"

A male voice called from the back in response.

"Ever, ya can't just go on break whenever ya want!"

She turned to face the entrance of the kitchen where the voice came from.

"Bite me!" She shouted back before turning to face Erza once more.

"Alright, fine. Come on, you've got 15 minutes." She lead Erza to a table in the corner by a window and took a seat.

They sat across from each other in silence for a while before Evergreen broke the silence.

"What do you want, Scarlet?" She asked in an annoyed tone as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

She sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear as she looked up to the person in front up her.

How was she supposed to begin? Is there a right way to bring up their past? She felt tears prick at her eyes and heat rise in her chest.

"I want to talk about back then..."

Ever's eyes widened, but then quickly narrowed.

"What about it?"

Erza looked down to the table as she spoke.

"I wanted to apologize for never telling you... You weren't the only one... I wasn't there for you and I could have been... Should have been."

Her eyes softened a little and she leaned forward.

"I know." She whispered.

Erza looked up, confused.

"You thought I didn't know? I knew. All of us were abused. Even his ... Christ... His daughters, Erza! Of course I knew!" She whisper shouted.

She blinked at her and shifted in her seat.

"Then... If you knew... Why are you... Why do you hate me?"

Ever laughed bitterly and sat back again.

"I don't hate you. Never have. I was angry, still am, really." She answered honestly.

"Why?" Erza leaned forward and made eye contact with her.

Ever mirrored her.

"Because you pretended like nothing was wrong. You said nothing. We said nothing. While I was living in fear, you were like a rock. Nothing moved you!"

Erza shook her head as a tear escaped, running down her cheek.

"I was so afraid, Evergreen. I was terrified. I just though at the time that if I put on a brave face, things would get better. I didn't want to be scared anymore."

Evergreen stared at the table in silence for a long agonizing minute before speaking.

"I was afraid to tell... But when I was placed in another home, I felt safer there. I thought of you, you know..."

Erza was quiet, eyes never leaving the table top.

"I couldn't bring myself to stay quiet knowing you were still in that place, so... I told."

"Thank you... Ever." She whispered.

"I'm sorry for ... you know. And... I forgive you." She stammered.

Erza smiled and looked up to her former foster sister.

"I have always been grateful to you for what you did. I wasn't strong enough. You saved me, so don't be sorry for a thing."

Ever smiled softly at the table.

"I'm not saying that we are besties now or anything, but..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her pen and notebook.

"If you ever want to hang out or anything... Here. You can call or text anytime." She ripped the paper from the pad and handed it over.

Erza took it and looked down. Ever's name and number were written in green, sparkly gel ink on the small paper.

She smiled and placed the number into her pocket.

"I'll have to take you up on that."

"Ever! It's been 30 minutes! Come on! I need a break, too ya know!" Bixlow shouted from the back.

She quickly stood from the table and threw her clenched fists to her side and stomped her foot childishly.

"You took a break two hours ago. Quit complaining!" She shouted.

Erza stood and brushed herself off.

Ever turned to face her and offered a small smile.

"Sorry about that."

Erza shook her head.

"Not a problem. I have to be at work in an hour, so I should go, but I just... Needed to have this talk with you."

Ever nodded.

"I guess I needed it, too... I'll see you around?"

She smiled as she opened the restaurant doors to leave.

"Of course."

* * *

Gray was sweating bullets. When he woke up this morning, he had received a call from Old man Makarov, head of the school.

He slowly walked to his office, trying to prolong his suffering as long as possible. He really didn't want to be kicked off the team, or out of school.

When he finally made it to the office, with only a minute to spare, he knocked on the door quickly and stepped back.

When the door opened, he was greeted with a tiny old man who appeared to be in a cheerful disposition.

"Gray Fullbuster. Welcome, please, come in." Gray didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified by the man's mood.

"Have a seat, boy." Makarov wandered to his chair and hopped up to take a seat. gray slowly sunk into the chair offered to him.

"I hear that was quite a game last night." He chuckled.

Gray didn't know how to react or what to say, so he nodded awkwardly.

"How is Aphrodite, by the way? Is she well?" Gray choked on air. Was this guy serious?

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, I will tell you one thing..." The man smiled and typed something on his computer.

"You're not in trouble. I only called you in here as a formality, not to worry."

Gray had no idea what was going on. Was this school completely nuts? Any normal school would have taken disciplinary action for a situation like that.

What the hell is going on?

"You seem confused, boy." He observed.

Gray nodded sharply.

"Well, yeah... I am. Why am I not being punished?"

The man laughed.

"Do you want to be punished? I am always happy to oblige." He offered with a devious smirk.

Gray shook his head.

"Nope. I was just curious, that's all."

Makarov turned his screen to face Gray. On the screen was Chasing Fairies, but it looked different.

Gray covered his eyes and turned away.

"Is that really necessary?"

He laughed and pointed to the screen.

"This is why you aren't in trouble. You see, kid, I am the creator of Chasing Fairies." He laughed heartily.

Gray snapped his head around with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!"

He nodded.

"That's right!" The little old geezer sure looked proud of himself.

"H-HOW?!" He didn't understand how the head of a school could run a cam site without being caught. What is this shit show?

"Easy. nearly all the staff is in on it." He continued laughing.

Apparently, Makarov was enjoying this far more than Gray was... Or rather, wasn't.

Gray would never be able to come to school again without wondering if one of his professors was behind that damn website. Creepy.

And just fucking weird.

"Why?" He asked in a disgusted, whiny tone.

The old man was wheezing with laughter now, waving his hand in front of his face.

"All in good fun, my boy. As a bonus, the revenue it brings goes right into the University budget." He stated confidently.

Gray shook his head and blinked, in shock at what he had just learned.

"How long has it been? 10 minutes? Long enough. Now get out. And be more careful next time, ya lousy brat."

Gray nodded slowly and stood from his chair, backing out of the office as fast as he could so he could high tail it back to the apartment.

That was enough fun for one day.

* * *

At a little Cafe outside the Aquarium, Juvia and Aquarius sat together going over schedules and sipping coffee.

"If I am going to train you I will need to know when you are available. Since I create the work schedule, I know your work hours, but I will need a new list of school hours."

Juvia reached into her back and pulled out a folder. She opened it up and presented her with a paper that held all of her class days and times on it.

Aquarius accepted this and looked over it, writing in a notebook as she did so.

"Alright, Juvia. I think I've got it all planned out now. Here." She handed her back the class schedule.

Aquarius took a sip of her coffee and sighed. Juvia frowned and thought about the last time they had spoke.

"Juvia was wondering... How did Aquarius Sama end up going from a famous performer to owning a small Aquarium in Magnolia?"

Aquarius narrowed her eyes.

"IT'S NOT SMALL. IT'S OF AVERAGE SIZE."

Juvia nodded quickly and took a nervous sip of her coffee.

Aquarius sighed and looked down to the coffee in her hands.

"A long time ago, I fell in love. He enjoyed my shows... that was how we met. One day, I had come home late from training, he was angry."

Juvia's brows furrowed.

"He said that he never got to see me and that it wasn't the same anymore... The man I loved gave me an ultimatum."

Juvia's eyes widened.

"Him, or performing. I loved both, but I chose him. We lived happily together for 3 years after I stopped performing."

Juvia shook her head.

"What happened?"

Aquarius frowned and closed her eyes.

"He died in a car accident. I never performed again."

Juvia reached her hand out and grabbed Aquarius'.

"Juvia is so sorry..."

"Juvia... Promise me something."

She nodded.

"Never stop doing what you love, but don't let what you love overshadow _who_ you love."

"Juvia won't." She promised.

"And I will promise to you in return that I will keep your performance and training schedule to a minimum. I don't want that experience for you."

Juvia smiled with teary eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, Aquarius Sama."

She reached out and brushed a tear from Juvia's cheek.

"Aquarius."

* * *

Across town, Jellal strolls into Sorciere to visit his old friend, Erik, once again. He waved from behind the bar as Jellal pulled out a bar stool.

He sat down and sighed.

"So, did you tell her?" He leaned over the bar and grinned.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I did."

He slapped him on the shoulder.

"How'd she take it?"

He nodded again and shrugged.

"You were right. She took it just fine. Same boat and all."

He cocked a brow.

"Her dad was a serial killer, too? Small world."

Jellal rolled his eyes. Erik always had the most inappropriate jokes.

"No. She just... Had it bad, too."

Erik grabbed a glass and poured him a beer.

"Here. On the house. By the way, you never showed up, asshole."

He looked confused. Erik flicked his forehead.

"You said you would bring Red to the bar. You never showed."

Ah. Now he remembered. He took in a deep breath and widened his eyes as he nodded.

"Oh, right. Yes, that. I - uh... Forgot. Sorry about that."

He shook his head.

"Just bring her by once, alright."

Jellal nodded and took a sip of the beer in front of him.

"I will, eventually."

Erik began wiping out a tankard.

"Have you heard from the others?"

Jellal looked at him blankly for a moment, but then shook his head.

"Oh, no... You know we never were close."

Erik wrinkled his nose and grabbed Jellal's beer, taking a sip.

"I know it didn't always seem like it, but they did care for you. You were always just too fucking moody to notice."

Jellal chuckled quietly to himself.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. I thought that was my beer?"

Erik winked and took another sip.

"Consider it payback for bailing."

Jellal grabbed a peanut from the bowl on the bar and tossed it at him, hitting him in the forehead.

"I need something stronger anyway. Get me a whiskey."

* * *

Lucy sighed contentedly as the hot water soaked into her skin.

Bubbles were everywhere and Natsu's arms were wrapped securely around her as they enjoyed a relaxing bath together.

Natsu began massaging her scalp as she leaned into him, humming quietly to herself. Oddly, this reminded her of when her mother used to wash her hair as a child.

As she thought of her mother, she began to wonder about Natsu and his family. They never really talked about their home lives before college.

"Hey, Natsu?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, Luce?" He murmured as he continued to run his fingers through her damp hair.

"What's your family like?" She glanced over her shoulder at him.

He removed his hands from her hair and lowered them to his side in the water.

"What brought that on?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged.

"I was just thinking of my mom and it occurred to me that we have never really talked about our families before."

He hummed and nodded.

"Your right. Okay, what do you want to know?"

She smiled.

"Whatever you want to tell me."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head.

"My father, Igneel, adopted me and my brother, Zeref when I was 6, and my brother was 8."

Lucy giggled.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

He laughed.

"Yeah, he goes to the University of Alvarez. He is learning Bio-medical Engineering. Our birth parents died in a house fire 3 years before we were adopted."

Lucy felt a pang in her chest. To change the subject, she asked another question.

"Why didn't you go to the University of Alvarez, too?"

He brushed her bangs from her face and continued massaging her scalp again.

"I wasn't ready to leave Magnolia."

She tilted her head back to look at him.

"Why not?"

The left corner of his mouth twitched up creating a lazy half smile that made Lucy's heart race.

"I wasn't ready to give up on the possibility that one day I would have enough courage to finally talk to you. So, I applied for Magnolia University instead."

Lucy's cheeks heated and she looked down at the bubbles that covered her.

Natsu cleared his throat and deflected the conversation.

"So, what about your family?"

She blinked quickly and laughed.

"Oh, right. My family. My dad owns the Heartfilia railway and my mom... Well, she died when I was 7. She never had the best health and I guess it all finally caught up to her."

Natsu leaned his forehead against the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, Luce."

She turned her head and slid up to place a quick peck to his cheek.

"It's fine. I will always miss her, but time heals most wounds."

Wanting to stray from the heaviness, he had an idea.

"Hey, what's your favorite childhood memory?"

She smiled to herself and blew some bubbles into the air.

"Swimming lessons. I had the greatest teacher. It was after my mom died and when I swam with her, I didn't feel so alone."

Natsu smiled.

"Do you still talk to her?"

She shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest.

"No. My father had moved us to a new city and I never saw her again. I guess it's a bittersweet memory, huh? So, what about you?"

Natsu thought about it as he continued to massage her.

"Every summer, Igneel would take me and Zeref out camping for two weeks straight. I looked forward to it every year."

Lucy smiled and lowered her raised knees back into the tub.

"I've never been camping." She mused.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"We should go sometime. You'll love it."

She nodded.

"Yeah, we should."

After their bath, Lucy wrapped herself in a towel and pulled on her robe before dashing off to Levy's room. She didn't even bother to knock.

She covered her eyes and flung open the door. Without a single peek, she announced her presence.

"Gajeel, if you are naked, put pants on and go to the living room. I need some Levy time."

He grunted and shuffled out of bed.

"I'm decent, ya can open yer eyes."

She removed her hand from her eyes and moved out of the way as Gajeel brushed past her with a blanket, pillow and a rather irritated looking Pantherlily atop his head.

Levy rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What is it, Lu Chan?"

Lucy plopped onto the bed and lay back, resting her head in the tiny girl's lap.

"I want to plan a camping trip for all of us. What do you think?"

Levy giggled and stretched.

"Sounds good to me. I will have Gajeel help me start planning in the morning. When do you want to do it?"

Lucy tapped her chin as she thought about it. She shot upright when she thought of the perfect time.

"Christmas break is coming up in a couple of weeks! We can do a Christmas camping trip!" She squealed.

Levy laughed and crossed her legs.

"That's a great idea, Lulu! I can't wait. I'll get to work on it tomorrow, but right now, I'd like to go to sleep. Sorry."

Lucy jumped off the bed and opened the door.

"No problem. See you in the morning!"

"Send Gajeel back in here! I'm cold!" She shouted after her as she left the room.

On her way to her room, she kicked Gajeel's leg that was hanging off the couch as he snored loudly.

"You can go back to bed now. Levy is cold."

He peeked an eye open and sighed, standing to his feet and tossing poor lily over his shoulder as he dragged the pillow and blanket back to the bedroom.

Lucy smiled and shook her head before turning back towards her room.

She was so excited for their Christmas together. They could all use some new good memories.

* * *

 ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

Next chapter will be the Giant week long camping trip.

Not only will Nalu, Jerza, Gajevy and Gruvia be attending, but guess who else?

The Fullbuster/ Milkovich/ Vastia's, THUNDER GOD TRIBE, AND KINABRA.

It's gonna be fucking huge.

*Whispers* Zeref, too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cam Girls Ch. 11: 7 Days of Christmas**

It is finally here.

Who knew all I had to do was chug an unhealthy amount of energy drinks to get this done?

Magic.

Up next for updating is Lost Girl.

Enjoy. ;)

* * *

Levy paced the bedroom with her hands behind her back. Gajeel watched quietly from the bed as his tiny pocket girlfriend wandered from one side of the room to the other deep in thought. She was like a secret agent on a mission. Natsu was not to know of their plans until they reached the camp site. Lucy made it abundantly clear that this was to be a surprise for him. Levy was honored that Lucy had entrusted her with such an important event. Of course, it also wasn't surprising. Of all of them, Levy and Juvia were the Ultimate planners. Levy rolled her eyes, understanding that the real reason Lucy came to her first was because she was closest. But, no matter. Lucy wants a big Christmas surprise for Natsu, she will have it. Levy straightened up and turned to face her grizzly of a boyfriend who was huddled up on the bed among her pillows and stuffies.

"You. What do you know about Natsu? Has he ever told you about camping with his family?" She questioned him like as if he was on trial. Levy took planning very seriously. Everything had to be perfect if responsibility was placed into her hands. Gajeel thought back to when he and Natsu lived alone. If he were being completely honest, they didn't really interact all that much aside from fighting and arguing. They communicate more now than they ever did before, oddly enough. But, Gajeel couldn't think of a single time Natsu had mentioned camping. He shrugged and shook his head, feeling a bit guilty that he couldn't give her the information she needed. She hummed to herself quietly when she realized that she had no other option. She would just have to send Gajeel in to gather some information. Hopefully he wouldn't blow it.

"Gajie, will you do something for me?" She smiled and crawled onto the bed, slinking into his lap expertly. His studs raised inquisitively at the way she twisted his name into some cutesy pet name. What was she up to? He groaned internally, hoping that whatever she wanted wasn't too daunting or tedious. He wasn't sure about her behavior. All of this sly cheekiness was questionable. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Okay. Maybe a little bit. He grunted and sat back to get a good look at her sprawled out on his lap.

"Whadd'ya thinkin' shrimp?" He asked cautiously, his eyes never leaving hers. She smirked and tapped the tip of her slender finger on his nose. His eyes narrowed instinctively at this action. Did she just... boop his nose? He knew Levy was cunning and sassy to boot, but as soon as that dainty little finger came in contact with his studded sniffer, he knew she was about to send him off to do some dirty work. Only problem... What dirty work? He lifted his hand and gently flicked her little button nose back.

"Hey! It's nothing too difficult... I just need you to maybe pull some information from Natsu without actually telling him anything?" She leaned into him and balled her fist against her chest as she gave him the largest puss and boots eyes he has ever seen on a human. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, ignoring her stare. Eyes shouldn't be that large. It was intimidating. He sighed and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest while still avoiding her owl gaze. He felt her bounce and arms wrap around him in an iron grip. She was petite, but she certainly had some power in her. He opened his eyes just barely and peeked down at her from the corner of his eyes. She had her face nuzzled in the crook of his neck. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile and he placed a rough hand on the back of her head, playing with the messy blue strands of hair that flowed freely over her shoulders.

"Ya know that ice fucker would be better for the job, but since ya asked so nicely... leave it to me, short cake." The smile she responded with reminded him of the Cheshire Cat from that Alice in Wonderland story Juvia used to love so much when they were kids. He didn't really know exactly how to approach Natsu with the intent to gather such personal information, but he told Levy he would and dammit, he was going to. He listened to her ramble off plans and spout off three different versions of packing lists as he tried thinking of how to ask Natsu about camping. Camping was... Well, camping. If you didn't know how to go camping, you could just look it up. But Gajeel knew from Levy's constant rambling the past few days that she was trying to make this personal. She wanted to know of any special traditions or activities Natsu and his family took part in while camping. She wanted to know what foods they brought, what they packed, their routine, the whole enchilada. She was a nosey little shit, but she meant well. If she wanted this information, Gajeel would get it for her, even if he had to beat it out of him. Okay, so it probably wouldn't go that far, but it's not like that isn't how their conversations typically end up anyhow. He patted her on the head and lifted her from his lap, setting her off to the side.

"Where are you going?" She sat on her knees and grabbed the hem of his shirt tenderly. He paused mid way off the bed and turned his head back to look at her. She looked confused. Sure, she was talking a bunch of plans and stuff, but didn't she just ask him to do something for her? Winter break was next week. It's not like they had a whole lot of time. If she wanted info, it was kinda now or never.

"Ya want me to talk to Salamander, right? Now's good a time as any. Ain't like we got a shit load of time to waste." She released her hold on his shirt and sat back on her legs. She smiled sweetly and nodded, shooing him away with small hand movements. She didn't expect him to do it so quickly, but she was pleased that he understood that they were pressed for time. She needed to talk to the girls about the trip anyways. Especially Lucy. Since this was Lucy's idea, she needed to ask her for some input. She couldn't so everything herself. Well, she could, but she wasn't about to. Maybe for Gajeel, but this is Lucy's surprise for Natsu. There's no way she isn't getting involved.

"Right. Go on. I need to talk to the girls anyway. Do you mind taking Natsu away so we can use the apartment to discuss the plans?" She asked with a sheepish smile. She knew Gajeel wouldn't know where the hell to take Natsu of all people, but maybe he could come up with something convincing. Maybe. Gajeel groaned, but nodded and pulled the bedroom door open, waving behind him before shutting it. He went to the front door and pulled on his boots. Natsu was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels with Lucy cuddled up beside him, Happy and Lily curled up in their laps peacefully. Once his boots were laced up, he grabbed his jacket and slid it on.

"Oi, dragon breath, let's go." Gajeel barked out from the entryway. Natsu snapped his head around and frowned. He hadn't planned on going anywhere today and since when does Gajeel ever ask him to go anywhere with him? If he didn't know any better he would assume that Gajeel was planning to finally murder him and dump the body. But, he did know better. Gajeel looked tough and spoke a big game, but at the end of the day, he lived with the guy and he could tell you without a single doubt, Gajeel Redfox was a big softy. Lucy leaned over to look down the hall to the entryway from her position on the couch.

"Why should I go anywhere with you, bolts for brains?" Natsu smirked and waited for a response. He liked Gajeel. Even if they fought all the time, Natsu considered Gajeel a close friend. Same for Gray and Jellal. He didn't really fight with Jellal, though. Nobody ever did except for Erza. But, Natsu wasn't sure if you could consider that fighting... Jellal just wasn't the type for petty arguments and meaningless brawls. Gray and Gajeel, though... Those two were Natsu's main source of stress release, as was he for them. They all enjoy a good fight. Although Jellal doesn't fight with them, he does rather enjoy sitting on the sidelines making bets with the others. He always wins, too. Ah, yes. Fights are pointless and silly, but if you can make a quick buck off of your friends' shameless fight to the death, why not, right? Jellogic. Gajeel picked up Natsu's shoes and tossed them across the room, knocking the side of Natsu's smug little head.

"Lunch. I'm buyin'. Let's go. I won't ask ya twice." If there was any way to get Natsu out of the house in a hurry without asking questions, it was free food. If Gajeel knew anything about Natsu, it was that his 4 favorite things were family, Lucy, Happy and food. He and Gajeel were alike in this way. They had some common ground after all. As expected, Natsu shot off the couch, Launching Happy onto the ottoman. He stumbled to the entryway, tugging on his boots clumsily. Gajeel chuckled and shook his head. So predictable. Natsu yanked his coat from the coat rack and shuffled it on eagerly. You would think the boy hadn't eaten in ages the way he acted when it came to food. He could only imagine how much food they would need for the trip with this human garbage disposal being there. Just thinking about the cost was giving him a headache. Natsu was already out the door and heading down the flight of stairs towards the parking lot before Gajeel could blink.

"'Ey, bunny, shorty's got stuff to talk to ya about. Ya'll get this shit sorted while I deal with smokey the dragon." Gajeel gestured with his thumb to the door, spinning on his heels and slamming the door behind him to catch up with Natsu before he left without him. Lucy smiled and stood from the couch to go check on Levy in her room. She knew exactly what he meant when he said to sort things out. She was happy to know that Levy was setting plans into motion. Lucy wasn't the greatest planner. You would think she would be because of her passion for writing, which requires a certain level of planning, but no. Lucy was a terrible planner. She once planned a birthday party for Juvia and forgot to pick up the cake. Event planning was not her strong suit at all. She sprinted to Levy's bedroom door and flung it open unceremoniously waltzing inside with an elated grin. Levy's eyes shot up from the clip board on her lap where she was scribbling out lists feverishly.

"Hey, Lulu. Did Gajeel take Natsu?" She asked as she set the clipboard on the bedside table. Lucy nodded and smiled as she plopped down beside Levy on the soft as a cloud mattress. Levy whipped out her cell phone and began typing out a quick message. A few beeps and a send later, she shoved her phone back into her pocket and sighed. Levy leaned back against the headboard and crossed her legs. Lucy did the same.

"Now what?" Lucy yawned. She expected Levy to start immediately spouting plans, but she was being oddly silent. Lucy peeked around Levy at the clipboard on the bedside table. She could only see the top page, but it already looked like Levy was doing some sort of advanced theorem shit. How could you fit so much on one sheet of paper? She couldn't even see paper anymore. Just words. It's just camping. What the fuck, Levy? Lucy glanced at Levy from the side with silent judgement. At least she knew there was no way this trip could go wrong. Levy wouldn't allow it. When it came to planning, Juvia was like an overachieving housewife, but Levy was more like a fucking cyborg. There was no room for error. Ever.

"Now we wait." Levy stated calmly as she stretched her little keebler elf legs and wiggled her tiny, rosy toes. It was then that Lucy understood why Levy wasn't firing off ideas. She must have been texting everyone to meet them at the apartment for planning. Well, if everyone was going to be invading their living space she might as well prepare some snacks for them. Lucy crawled off the bed and went to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. It could be a little bit before everyone arrives, so baking something will give her something to occupy the time.

Levy picked back up the clipboard and chewed the end of her pencil mindlessly. The page was entirely full, but empty at the same time. Until Gajeel came back with the information she needed, all these were were ideas. She could do nothing with them if they weren't exactly what she needed. Nevertheless, there were matters to be discussed that required everyone, even Gray and Jellal, which is why she texted them as well. This was going to be big and she needed all hands on deck.

* * *

A rushed knock and swift creak sounded from the entryway of the loud apartment. Erza wrinkled her lightly freckled nose and winced as she entered the smokey apartment. Following closely behind her, Jellal's brows knit together in concern. Their ears were repeatedly assaulted by the infuriating screech of the fire alarm and the sound of cries and shouts of anger coming from the kitchen. Erza assumed that Natsu must have made another attempt at cooking. He once tried to make a homemade dinner for Lucy as a surprise date night, but failed beyond redemption. She peeked into the kitchen, fully expecting to see Natsu being scolded by Lucy and Levy, but instead she found a different scene. Lucy had her arms tightly wrapped around Levy's head, smooshing her face into her pillowy cleavage. Lucy wailed, begging forgiveness while Levy struggled in the distraught blonde's hold shouting muffled obscenities. Erza's eyes wandered to the source of smoke. On the counter was a tray of burnt cookies, or rather, charcoal. The smell of charred chocolate permeated the air. She cleared her throat and stepped into the Kitchen, Jellal at her side. Lucy's cries stopped immediately and Levy's eyes peeked at Erza over Lucy's strangle hold. The only sound that could be heard now was the ever present whining of the alarm. The scarlet haired dominatrix tapped her foot and crossed her arms, smirking at the scene before her.

"Now, now children. Let's not make a fuss." Lucy dropped her arms to the side and put her head down in shame. Levy sucked in a sharp breath of air and coughed after inhaling some burnt cookie smoke. Jellal sighed and grabbed an oven mitt off the counter. He used the mitt to grab the hot tray and dumped it's contents into the trash, afterwords setting the tray in the sink. He climbed up onto the counter and pressed the button on the alarm above them, stopping the ear grating screech. When he climbed back down, he leaned his back against the counter and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He flipped it open and began dialing a number. A few musical beeps later, he turned towards the hall.

"I'll order pizza..." He stated tiredly. Erza nodded and brushed past him to join the girls. Lucy was a wonderful cook, the best of all of them, aside from Erza. However, baking was not Lucy's forte. Levy was the baker of the group, Lucy and Erza were the cooks and Juvia was very talented with making homemade ice cream and candies. Juvia could also bake, quite well actually, but Levy's baking certainly surpassed even Juvia's delicious treats. They each had their own special something to bring to the table. Erza patted Lucy on the head. She sniffled and looked up, a weak smile on her face. Levy crossed her arms and shook her head at Lucy. Instead of watching the timer, Lucy had gone into her room and put in her earphones while playing Neko Atsume on her phone. This was why Lucy was a bad baker. It had nothing to do with the ingredients or mixing or even flavor. Lucy just had a habit of getting distracted. Everyone has their flaws.

"It's just cookies. Jellal will handle it. Now, mind telling me what this 'Secret Meeting' is about?" Levy hadn't disclosed to the others why they were meeting only that it was important and needed to be kept quiet. Levy darted out of the kitchen and ran past Jellal towards her room. Erza looked behind her in the direction Levy ran off to, an eyebrow cocked high into the air. Lucy shrugged and pulled herself up onto the counter. When Levy returned she was carrying the clipboard of horrors. Lucy sighed. This was going to be one hell of a meeting if she was planning to go over EVERYTHING written in her notes.

"As you know, Winter break is coming up. Lucy decided that she wanted to do something special involving all of us for Natsu this Christmas. It will be his first Christmas with us and she wants to make it memorable. Natsu told her about missing his camping trips with family. So, we are all going on a week long camping trip for Christmas, that is, if you are willing?" Levy explained. Erza's face lit up and her smile only shined brighter. She nodded excitedly and ran to the hall dragging Jellal back into the kitchen with great enthusiasm as he desperately tried to finish the order on the phone. He managed to end the call before Erza successfully dragged him to them.

"WE'RE GOING CAMPING FOR CHRISTMAS!" She cheered. Jellal turned his head to look at her, not remembering making any plans for camping. His confusion turned on the girls and Levy shoved the clipboard in his face. He took it from her and began to read what was written. He stopped reading after the first line when he realized there was no paper even left through all of the pen. He slowly lifted his gaze to the wall behind the two girls and stared blankly ahead. He shoved the clip board back to her. No way in hell was he reading that.

"I'd rather just hear it from you." He deadpanned. Erza puffed out her cheeks and narrowed her eyes at him. Levy shrugged and turned to the living room, flipping through the filled pages of her clipboard. Lucy nodded and patted Jellal's shoulder.

"Me too." She chuckled under her breath. Erza shook her head and followed Levy into the living room. Before Jellal and Lucy could do the same, the front door swung open and the smell of peppermint, creamy chocolate and caramel filled the house, replacing the smell of the charcoal bricks in the trash can. Juvia pranced into the kitchen holding a covered tray of something with a small tin of something else on top, Gray walking at a leisurely pace behind her carrying a large drink dispenser carefully. Side by side they placed their items on the kitchen island counter top. Lucy wandered to the counter and lifted the lid of the small container, peering inside. She frowned. Juvia had made homemade caramels. Of course she did. Still curious, Lucy set the tin aside and lifted the lid of the large tray underneath. Her mouth dropped. Leave it to Juvia to show her up. Not only had she made caramels from scratch, she also made homemade peppermint bark. For fuck's sake, Juvia. Although, Lucy didn't blame Juvia. Lucy just really didn't understand how Levy and Juvia were so damn good at this kind of stuff. But, when she thought about it, she couldn't complain. When it came to cooking, She was unstoppable. There's the light at the end of the tunnel. Lucy snagged a piece of peppermint bark and pointed to the drink dispenser questioningly. Juvia smiled and grabbed a cup from the cabinet, pouring a brown liquid into the cup from the container.

"Juvia made homemade hot cocoa!" She handed Lucy the cup, beaming with pride. Lucy took the cup slack jawed. Dammit, Juvia.

"HOW?!" Lucy squealed a bit louder than she intended. Gray chuckled and turned away, joining the others in the living room. Juvia giggled at Lucy's outburst, taking it as a compliment. She grabbed another cup to make herself a glass. She smiled cutely at Lucy as she brought the cup up to her lips.

"With love." She giggled before taking a sip. Lucy's face fell. If she didn't love Juvia so much she would hate her. She decided to try the creamy, alluring liquid for herself. It smelled heavenly and knowing Juvia, it would taste just as good if not better than it smelled. The woman was a fucking goddess. The cold glass of the cup pressed into her soft lower lip as she tipped it back to allow the warm drink to enter her mouth. immediately upon contact, the flavor exploded in celebration on her taste buds. As expected, it was one of the greatest things she has ever tasted. Fucking Stepford wife and her perfect ass everything. God, she loved her so fucking much. Lucy set down her cup after chugging it's contents and grabbed both containers of Juvia's special brand of crack.

"I'm gonna take these to the others. Handle the drinks?" Lucy called behind her. Juvia nodded and began gathering the necessary mugs. In the living room, Jellal and Erza sat together on the love seat and Gray had stretched out on the couch while levy had pulled out a whiteboard and was writing the words _"Camping Trip"_ at the top in orange expo marker. Lucy set the treats on the coffee table in front of them and sandwiched herself between Jellal and Erza while nibbling on a piece of peppermint bark. Lucy held the minty chocolaty goodness in her mouth as she reached down to pick up Happy off of the floor at her feet. When she sat up, Erza reached up and snapped off a piece of the bark that was hanging from her mouth. She winked and popped it in her mouth, smiling contentedly at the decadent flavor. Lucy frowned and pulled the sweet from her mouth.

"Rude." Lucy smirked and continued nibbling on the festive treat. Levy reached down to the table and plucked a caramel from it's tin. Juvia entered the room smiling brightly with her hands full of mugs. 3 mugs in each hand. Much like with groceries, it was one trip or nothing, go big or go home. Gray sat up and took three mugs from her to help out. He set Levy's on the table and held the other two. Juvia graced Jellal, Erza and Lucy with her cups of liquid orgasm and retreated to the couch where Gray handed her a mug. Levy turned around and grabbed her mug, taking a sip before proceeding.

"Now that you are all here, let's get down to it. Lucy would like to do something special for Natsu this Christmas involving all of us. This is his first Christmas with us, as it is for you two." Levy gave the boys pointed looks. "That being said, Lucy learned from Natsu that his happiest memories are camping with his father and brother, so since Winter break is fast approaching, we are going to spend an entire week camping this Christmas. Capiche?" Gray's face showed panic. He sat forward and placed his mug on the table while shaking his head.

"Look, I like the idea, but I always spend Christmas with my family. I can't just break that tradition... I..." He was trying to find a better way to put it, but Levy didn't miss a beat. Without even a second thought she stared at him dully and shrugged.

"Bring them with." The room fell silent and everyone snapped their head up to look at her. Everyone knew that Gray had a big family. Just them going was already a large group, but bringing Gray's family, too? The camp was going to end up looking like a small village.

"A-are you serious? That's too many people!" He scoffed. Levy shook her head and began writing on the board creating a little chart. After a minute she stepped back to reveal her work. On the board was a circle that read "Us" and then beside it a circle that read "Gray's family". In the center of the diagram it read, "Better camp".

"On the contrary, the more people the better. Here's why; We provide what we can for this trip, but so can Gray's family. If we all pitch in, this trip will have a higher success rate. Even more so if we have more people pitching in and participating, see?" She drew a smiley face on the board and placed her hands on her hips, proud of her quick thinking. Gray tried to find a flaw in her logic, but failed. The only problem was actually getting his family to agree to it, although he knew his family was down for anything. They were quite the lively bunch. On the plus side, his family used to go camping all the time, so they had plenty of camping gear in the garage, which would be useful. He nodded to levy and grabbed his mug, sitting back with Juvia. Erza was grinning from ear to ear. She had never gone camping before and getting to go with everyone she considered family was more than she could ever hope for. She was confident this would absolutely be the best Christmas ever. Levy thought for a moment and shuffled through her notes. She nodded and lifted her head to look at her friends in front of her.

"Invite more people. Is there anyone you guys would like to bring that could contribute?" Erza's thoughts immediately went to Evergreen. She didn't know what her home life was like or if she even had plans, but it didn't hurt to ask. Jellal could only think of Erik. He wasn't really close with anyone else aside from them and Erik has been trying to meet Erza for some time. He didn't see why not. Lucy gasped and shot out of her seat.

"OH! I could contact Natsu's Dad and brother! But how?! I don't even know their numbers!" She ran her hands through her hair, ruffling the silky strands mindlessly as she paced in front of Levy and the whiteboard. Levy tugged Lucy's hair and smirked.

"Child's play. I can have their contact information for you by the end of the day." Lucy blinked down at her tiny friend. Levy was truly unstoppable. Lucy nodded and squeezed back in between Jellal and Erza. Levy walked over to Juvia and plopped down on her lap. Juvia wrapped her arms around her snugly and squished her into her chest like a teddy bear. Gray shook his head. They were all like sisters, so comfortable together. It reminded him of his family. It was nice.

"I had Gajeel drag Natsu out of the house for some quality bonding time. In other words, sticking his nose where it doesn't belong so that we can make this trip extra personal and special for Natsu. And if we can get his father and brother to join in, it will be even better." Levy stated confidently. Lucy was so excited she was shaking. She would have invited her father, but that was a lost cause. He had a business to run after all. Still, the thought of him spending every Christmas alone really haunted her. She always sent him a card and a Christmas photo, but she never received a response on them. Her father would always have his assistant deliver a gift to her. Always flashy and overpriced. She appreciated that he even acknowledged her existence, but sometimes you just want what money can't give. Levy wanted to go over all of the plans she had written, but until Gajeel came back with the necessary information, her hands were tied. They decided to just hang out a bit longer while they waited for Gajeel and Natsu to return. The door bell rang and Juvia shoved Levy into Gray's lap. The peppermint bark hanging from his mouth dropped and landed on her forehead. Unamused, she shoved it back into his mouth and went back to the whiteboard. Juvia answered the door with a cheery smile. Her smile only grew when she saw who it was. Sting Eucliffe, a friend of hers from school, stood at the door with 3 boxes of pizza.

"Juvia, this your place? The name on the ticket said Jellal? Friend of yours?" She nodded and took the pizza from him, setting them on the entry table against the wall.

"Well, Juvia lives a few doors down, but yes. Jellal is a friend." She signed the ticket despite the fact that she was not Jellal. Sting looked behind her and then back at her.

"Natsu Dragneel lives here, right?" He asked curiously. She nodded and handed him the ticket.

"Yes, why?" She knew that Sting and Natsu worked at the same pizza joint, so it wasn't odd for him to know the address or to ask about him.

"Just wondering. Can you let him know that boss said the shop is closing for repairs next week? He figured that the holidays would be a good time to work on some minor issues since we will all be wanting time off anyhow." Juvia nodded and leaned in for a hug. She waved goodbye and shut the door. She waltzed into the kitchen and set the pizza's on the counter in a single graceful motion and without stopping, swept into the living room like she was making some grand entrance.

"Natsu won't be working next week! Shop is closing for repairs!" She sang. Lucy bounced in her seat. Things were working so well for them so far. Erza gasped. She had forgotten about work. Jellal was getting the week off because the office he worked at always closed on holidays, but she didn't know what Mira had planned. She would have to work that out later she decided. Levy had gotten the week off for Winter Break from the library because Magnolia library also closed for holidays. Gray worked at his family's glass shop and they made their own hours anyways. Juvia was given the week off. Aquarius had gone soft on Juvia, not that she was complaining. Gajeel was granted the week off from the auto shop in town. They closed on holidays like other places, so giving him a few days off before Christmas wasn't much of a problem. They all ventured into the kitchen and stood around the kitchen island conversing and eating together while they awaited Gajeel and Natsu's return.

* * *

"Oi! Flamer! Slow down! What's the rush, ya hot head?!" Gajeel shouted after the pink haired pizza boy who was racing ahead. Natsu grinned wide and came to a stop, waiting for Gajeel. Natsu was always excited for food especially if it was free food. But, that wasn't the only reason for his excitement. Gajeel had never asked him to go anywhere before. They had lived together for a couple of years and never once had Gajeel invited Natsu anywhere. Sure, Natsu didn't mind, but it was nice for Gajeel to invite him out. Although, Natsu knew there had to be a reason behind it. But what?

"I'm hungry! That's what!" He shot back playfully. Gajeel rolled his eyes as they approached Justine's. Natsu pulled the door open and flung himself inside. Gajeel caught the door before it swung shut and let himself in. Evergreen stood at the entrance and grabbed two menus.

"Welcome to Justine's. Two?" The pair nodded and she led them to a small corner booth. "Enjoy." She waved behind her as she walked back to the front of the restaurant. Natsu looked through the menu eagerly. Gajeel skimmed through the menu briefly. He wasn't picky when it came to food, neither was Natsu. Bixlow approached the table with a friendly grin, his pen and pad ready to take their order.

"Sup' guys? Welcome to Justine's. The name's Bixlow. What can I get for ya today?" Gajeel raised a studded brow to Natsu, waiting for him to order.

"I'll take the sriracha burger with a side of jalapenos and a Mountain Dew." He answered swiftly. Gajeel was shocked with how quickly and how little he ordered. He expected for his wallet to be screaming after this adventure. Bixlow scribbled down the order and turned to Gajeel expectantly.

"Just-ah... The house burger. medium rare, bleedin', but not mooin', ya got me? ." Bixlow smiled and nodded, jotting down his order.

"Sweet. Hang tight, ma dudes." He slipped his pen behind his ear and jogged off to the kitchen. Gajeel focused his attention on Natsu, who also had his attention on him. Natsu knew there was a reason Gajeel took him out of the house. Now all he had to do was wait for Gajeel to rat himself out.

"Alright Salamander. You and me are gonna have a heart to heart. Don't ask why." Natsu smirked and nodded, leaning back and crossing his arms as he did so. Oh, yeah. Something was definitely going on. Heart to heart? This was going to be interesting.

"...Okay... Start." Gajeel tried to keep in mind that this was Levy's will and because she placed her trust in him, he wasn't going to let her down. He knew this was obvious even to Natsu, but he hoped that there was a chance Natsu wouldn't figure out what was up even if he did figure out that something was up. As long as they could hold him off of the details until they get to the camp, everything will be golden.

"Yer uh... familiar with the outdoors, right?" Gajeel kicked himself mentally for going straight for the kill. How does asking about the outdoors equal a heart to heart? Come on, Gajeel. Get your shit together. Natsu narrowed his eyes playfully and smiled, showing his sharp canines. Was he asking him about camping? ' _I wonder who could have mentioned that_.' He mused, a clear image of his loving girlfriend playing through his mind. Now he knew for sure that Lucy had something to do with this. He decided to continue playing along. He knew that by the time they left this restaurant he would know everything he needed to know. Just keep talking, Gajeel. Just keep talking.

"Yep, sure am. What do ya wanna know?" Gajeel groaned internally. His face looked so fucking smug. Gajeel wanted to punch it. Did he already know? He could practically feel the smugness radiating of the little fucker in waves. It was annoying. Plus, the way he said that made Gajeel feel like he was asking Natsu for tips. Fuck that shit.

"Look ya little shit, Just tell me about yer little trips with yer family. I just need to know... for Levy... I-uh... wanna take her camping sometime." Smooth move Gajeel. That wasn't obvious at all. Although by saying that he wanted to take Levy camping, it would make any camping gear or mentions of camping in the house seem normal. Okay, maybe this was a nice save. Natsu fortunately bought it. He could see Gajeel doing this for Levy, that's just the kind of guy he was. Although he didn't know why his personal trips were relevant, but maybe Gajeel just wanted it to feel a little less... generic? and a little more personal? Natsu didn't know, but Levy and Gajeel were his friends, so he didn't mind helping out.

"Heh. Fine, I'll tell you all about it. Whatt'ya wanna know?" Gajeel couldn't believe he bought it. The smugness was gone and he actually looked... Sincere. Holy shit. He didn't fuck it up. Well, lunch isn't over yet. He tried to remember all of Levy's ramblings from earlier. Her voice spouting off questions rang through his mind and he sat back, ready to gather the Intel she asked for.

"What foods did ya bring, drinks and shit? Any special traditions er anything?" Natsu furrowed his brows. Why were his family traditions important? Maybe he wanted to start some traditions with Levy. Yeah... He could see that. He shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"Nothing too special. Although we did have this one thing we always did. Dad would take me and Zeref to a clearing on the mountain side late at night when the stars are brightest. Then he would point out all the constellations with us. Draco is my favorite. As far as food goes, we just packed whatever." Gajeel grunted as he sat back. He could work with this information, but he thought there would be a lot more. He then remembered that this was Christmas. Maybe he had some Christmas traditions with his family. He grinned triumphantly. Levy would surely reward him for this later.

"Whaddabout Christmas? Any traditions er special things ya do?" Natsu leaned forward and narrowed his eyes into suspicious slits. What does Christmas have to do with camping? Gajeel began to panic. He was sure his goose was cooked now. Maybe he could back track, get out of it somehow.

"What's this really about, metal head?" Natsu pressed. Gajeel thought quickly and sat back, looking away.

"I'm takin' Levy campin' for Christmas." Well, he didn't lie. Natsu stared for a long agonizing minute, but then a smile broke out on his face.

"Why didn't ya just say so! Ahaha! The only Christmas tradition we have is that we do handmade gifts instead of store bought. More personal, ya know?"Gajeel once again had dodged a bullet. He nodded and looked up to see Bixlow strolling over with their food and drinks. He set their plates down in front of them and distributed their drinks. He gave them a quick salute and wandered off to another table across the restaurant. Gajeel took a large gulp of his drink and set it back on the table.

"Handmade, huh? Ain't that cute. Ya got any plans fer Christmas? Whaddabout yer family?" Natsu's grin faded into a sad smile and he sighed.

"Just gonna spend it with Luce and Happy this year. My Dad is probably going to be working and my brother goes to school a few hours away." Gajeel could tell that Natsu was a bit upset by this. He knew that Natsu was glad to be spending Christmas with Lucy and Happy, but he also knew that spending it with family is important, too. He missed a few Christmases with Juvia these past years and spent them alone instead. It was lonely, not like home. Gajeel wondered if there was a way to get his Dad and Brother in on the trip. He would have to talk to Levy about it later.

"I missed out on Christmas with Juvia for two years in a row. Having someone is better than having no one. Yer gonna have a good Christmas. Bunny girl will make sure uh that." He took a bite out of his burger and wiped his mouth. Natsu stared blankly, but then nodded with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, your right." Gajeel couldn't think of any other questions. He didn't find out as much as he thought he would, but what he found out should be good enough, hopefully. The two sat in silence eating for the remainder of the time. Natsu was looking forward to Christmas with Lucy. He had loved her for so long, being with her for Christmas was a dream come true. Sure, his Dad and brother being there with them would make it even better, but there was nothing wrong with just being with Lucy and Happy. Either way, he was home.

* * *

"LUCE! I'M BAAACK!" Natsu roared as he charged through the door and into the apartment. Gajeel slumped in behind him and shut the door while simultaneously kicking off his boots. When they had entered, the sounds of low chatter and giggling was clearly heard from the kitchen but it soon stopped when Natsu launched himself into the room. The stares he received really didn't sit well with him. First, Gajeel actually invites him somewhere and talks to him about personal stuff and now EVERYONE is staring at him like he is made of fire. Confused, Natsu slowly turned to face Lucy, who was frozen in place, her shoulders up by her ears while she held a piece of peppermint bark half way in her mouth, her cheeks puffed out from the mouthful of chocolate she had stopped chewing. Her eyes were wide and terrified, setting a feeling of uneasiness low in Natsu's belly. Gajeel slowly and quietly entered behind Natsu and scanned the room. Levy wasn't there, but everyone looked like they had seen a ghost. Gajeel moved his hands in a 'Carry on' motion, trying desperately to make them act normal. They were blowing Levy's plan all to shit. Jellal caught Gajeel's hand motion and nodded, raising a glass of cocoa towards Natsu instinctively.

"Welcome home, Natsu. Juvia made cocoa. Have some." Juvia nodded and shoved a mug at him nervously. He accepted it warily and looked around harboring great suspicion towards his friends. Things just didn't feel right. Was this an intervention? Did he do something wrong? He hadn't set fire to anything since high school, so it couldn't be that. Terror flooded through him, coursing through his veins like blistering lava. Was Lucy leaving him? Was he being kicked out? His heart raced and pounded against his rib cage, threatening to break through his bones like fragile glass. Sweat pooled on his forehead and his chest tightened. His free hand gripped the edge of the kitchen island, steadying himself. His head was spinning and he felt the urge to run, scream... SOMETHING, but he couldn't and he WOULDN'T. He didn't want to over react and make a scene. He told himself that he was just jumping to conclusions. Surely his friends that he trusted wouldn't have a meeting about something like that... RIGHT? Lucy choked down the chocolate in her mouth and grabbed Natsu's shoulders. She could tell something wasn't right with him. He looked... Ill.

"Natsu. Hey, Natsu! Look at me! Are you alright?" She pulled him into her arms and let him slump against her. It was like he was weak. He slowly patted her back and nuzzled his nose into her shoulder gently.

"Yeah, Luce. I'm fine. I'm just gonna go lay down, alright?" He brushed past her and out of the kitchen. Everyone looked around in awkward silence at each other. When Natsu entered the bedroom, Gajeel let loose.

"Ya fuckin' idiots are gonna blow it. Who knows what tha hell he is thinkin' now! He's got anxiety, ya fucktards." It is true that Gajeel didn't know a whole lot about Natsu, but he did know anxiety when he saw it. Juvia used to have it pretty bad when she was younger, before Gajeel helped her form the tough as nails skin she has now. It was one thing for Gajeel to ask Natsu funny questions that didn't make sense, because Gajeel could deal with Natsu's anxiety, but there was no way he could have known everybody was going to fucking pull a show stopper. He expected more out of them. Big mistake. Levy heard him scolding the group from the bedroom. She had gone in there to put away the white board. She rested her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. Gajeel crossed his arms and stepped aside, letting her into the kitchen.

"Lucy, you should go check on him. Try not to give up the surprise unless it is absolutely necessary." She nodded and raced off to the room. Juvia pressed her lips together and furrowed her brows as she hugged Gray's arm tightly against her chest. She felt so bad for not noticing. She felt bad for freezing in the first place. Gajeel noticed her expression and reached her in 2 big strides. He patted her head and tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"It's not yer fault, raindrop. It's not anyone's fault. None of ya knew. I shouldn'tuh yelled. I'm sorry." She sniffled and nodded, releasing Gray's arm and flinging herself into Gajeel's chest sobbing uncontrollably. Gajeel sighed. He hadn't comforted his sister in so long. He really didn't look it, but nothing was more important than loved ones for Gajeel. He gently stroked her cerulean curls, allowing her to cry as long as she needed until she felt better. Gray wanted to help her, but he really wasn't good with crying. He always felt like he made things worse. He was glad Gajeel could comfort her, even if he couldn't, or at least he felt he couldn't. Erza frowned and crossed her arms as she leaned back against the kitchen sink. Her head dropped low over her chest. She knew it couldn't be helped now, but she felt bad for freezing when he walked in. She wasn't very good with surprises. Her blunt straight forwardness tended to get in the way of sneaking around. It just wasn't her style. But, regardless, she wanted to do her best to keep this a surprise, but with Natsu's anxiety, this was going to be a bit more difficult than any of them had thought. They would have to be extra careful and keep in mind to act as natural as possible. Erza decided that she would treat these plans not as a surprise for Natsu, but rather as a plan that was none of his business. Perhaps if she kept that mind set, things would be simpler. One could hope.

In the bedroom, Lucy found Natsu sitting against the headboard with his knees to his chest, Happy wrapped in his arms tightly, his face buried in the cat's blue fur. He didn't hear Lucy enter the room. She gently shut the door, careful not to make a noise and tip toes over to the bed. She gently sat down beside him and placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu... Are you alright? What's wrong?" He lifted his head, exposing a reddened face with watery eyes. Lucy had no idea that Natsu had anxiety. He never showed it, not in front of her anyways. But, when she thought about it, they had never given him a reason to experience any anxiety before. Although, one doesn't necessarily need a reason to experience it. Sometimes it just happens, but it hadn't 'Just happened' with Natsu around them before. She realized that he must be really upset about their reaction. She was wondering what exactly he was thinking was going on to make him react so badly. She couldn't blame him though. It wasn't their greatest moment.

"Yeah... It's just... Why is everyone acting weird. I don't understand it. Did I do something?" Lucy's heart was shattering. He looked so broken. What made her feel worse was that she knew that she was partially responsible. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead, stroking his messy, cherry blossom spikes soothingly.

"You didn't do anything. I'm sorry we were acting strange. They... They are helping me do something special for you... Because we love you. I love you. So, don't worry. Just know that it's going to be great. You'll love it. Okay?" Natsu stared up at her feeling a bit embarrassed by his behavior. He was right, it really was nothing to worry about. He just couldn't help it. Her forehead pressed against his. He could smell the peppermint on her breath. Her chocolate eyes peered into his, reflecting a deep gold in the light shining in through the curtains. Her hands cupped his cheeks as her eyes fluttered shut. Her lips found his, leaving a searing tingle on his chapped lips as her soft ones vanished from his as quickly as they appeared.

"Okay..." He breathed. He felt calm. Happy leapt from his arms and curled up at the edge of the bed. His knees lowered and his legs stretched out in front of him. Lucy climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She began placing soft kisses gently all over his face. His forehead, right cheek, left cheek, chin, nose and finally his lips. This time, she lingered. He could taste the peppermint and chocolate on her lips as she deepened the kiss. His hands traveled up her sides under her sweater. Her warm skin comforted his icy fingertips, courtesy of the chilling cold outside. She gasped against his mouth as the frosty bite of his touch traced from her hips to just under her bust. He felt bad for doubting her. He knew she loved him. She loved him.

When Natsu and Lucy never reemerged from their room, the other's took the hint and went home. They had things to handle anyways. Gray and Juvia had some planning to do with his family, Jellal needed to speak with Erik and Erza needed to speak with Evergreen and Mira. Levy saw their friends out and shut the door behind them. When the door clicked shut, she turned to face Gajeel.

"So... Did things go well?" She asked feeling hopeful. He smirked and nodded, lifting her off the ground and dragging her off to their room. He kicked the door shut and dropped her onto the bed. She giggled and crawled over to the corner of the bed to make room for him. He dived onto the bed next to her, nearly launching Lily onto the ceiling fan. The cat raised it's hackles and let out a cry. When he landed back onto the mattress he simply curled back up and went to sleep as if nothing had happened. Levy smiled and turned her attention to Gajeel who was laying on his stomach beside her, his long, wild raven hair spilling over his back, shoulders and onto the bed, tickling her outer thigh.

"When he goes campin', he has a thing about watchin' the stars. And he has a special Christmas tradition, too. Handmade gifts." Levy expected more, but she had to be honest, the simplicity of his traditions made things so much easier. she smiled and played with the ends of his unruly hair. "Oi, Levy? Do... Do ya think we could somehow gettaholda his pops and bro?" Levy nodded and pointed to her dresser where her laptop sat.

"I was already planning on it. Leave it to me, jolly green." Gajeel narrowed his eyes and released an annoyed huff. She could try all she liked, but nothing tops shrimp.

* * *

"Uncle Lyon! Don't drop me! You're leaning too far forward!" Meredy squealed in terror as she teetered atop Lyon's shoulders. She was lacing the edge of the roof with Christmas lights while Lyon gave her a boost. He straightened himself up and gripped her legs tightly to steady her.

"Sorry!" He gave a breathy chuckle as he shifted her weight on his shoulders. She 'eeped' at the sudden movement and grabbed the edge of the roof for support. She wasn't very good with heights and he wasn't helping. Ultear swatted Lyon in the back of the head with a door wreath. It jingled as it made contact with his silvery spikes.

"If you drop her and she is injured, I will injure you twice as harshly." She warned. He thought back to their childhood when Ultear would take on both he and Gray at the same time. She always came out victorious no matter how hard they fought. She was a monster. Sweat pooled on his forhead and he nodded quickly. Meredy rolled her eyes and tossed her head back.

"Moooom. I'm fine. Uncle Lyon won't hurt me... on purpose... And even if he does, he can always make it up to me with Rocky Road ice cream... Right?" She smiled down at him with the innocence of a box of abandoned kittens. His face softened and he patted her leg gently.

"Anything for you, love bug." She was the light of his life. When Ultear adopted her and brought her home, Meredy took to him immediately. Of all of them, Meredy was closest to Lyon. He was her closest friend and her favorite uncle. Although, she only had two uncles. Between Lyon and Gray it was no competition.

Silver stood atop the roof, stringing lights and setting up LED animatronic reindeer. Ur was hooking up a blow up snowman in the yard. Ultear saw two figures approaching the house in her peripheral vision as she hung the wreath on the front door. She turned around to get a better look and smiled when she saw that it was Gray and Juvia.

"Well, would you look at that. Now the whole gang is here." She crossed her arms and leaned back smiling confidently. Gray smirked and raised his hand, waving to his family. Juvia smiled and bent her arm at the elbow, giving a short wave. Meredy turned her head and nearly flung herself from Lyon's shoulders. He held her tightly and tried to steady himself. The momentum of her outburst nearly sent them falling backwards. Realizing what she had done, Meredy hunched forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Lyon's head like a terrified cat stuck on a tree. Juvia giggled and parted from Gray, who was now chatting with Ultear. She stood in front of Lyon and pried Meredy's arms from over Lyon's eyes.

"Nice to see you, too, Meredy. Lyon." She smiled and held on to Meredy's hand as Lyon gently set her on the ground. Meredy flung herself onto Juvia, wrapping her legs tightly around the bluenette. Juvia laughed and held her tightly. Meredy was such a happy girl. Juvia loved being around her. She was like sunshine. Lyon put his hands on his hips and watched the two with a dopey grin on his face. How could he not be happy, when his two favorite girls were shining so bright? He had accepted that Juvia loved Gray. He could live with that as long as she was happy. He would find a love of his own someday, he knew. He was more than happy to just be her friend. It was far better than nothing at all.

"Juvia! You are spending Christmas with us, right!? And is Uncle Gajeel coming, too?! And what about Levy and Lily?! Oh, pleaseeeee!" Meredy begged excitedly, her pink curls bouncing all around as she gripped Juvia's hands tightly. She smiled and glanced at Gray. He was also watching her, Ultear too. Gray nodded.

"Actually, Meredy... You are all spending Christmas with us. We are all going on a Camping trip for Christmas. It will be for an entire week. What does Meredy think?" Silver hopped off the roof and tackled Juvia like a linebacker, lifting her high in the air and onto his shoulder. his laugh echoed down the suburban street.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! I love having the family together for Christmas!" Ur jabbed Silver's side and laughed.

"Put the poor girl down. You probably scared her senseless, Silver. Honestly. My, my. We haven't gone camping in years. We will finally get to pull out the old equipment!"Ur clasped her hands together and smiled. Meredy threw her hands up and glomped Lyon mercilessly. He wheezed as she squeezed the life out of him. ' _Just like her mother._ ' He thought as her grip tightened like a Boa Constrictor.

"I am so excited! Will EVERYONE be there?!" She gasped, tightening her grip even further, much to Lyon's life force's dismay. Juvia nodded. Gray shoved his arms between Meredy and Lyon, prying the little leach off of his brother, sparing his life. Lyon gasped for air quietly and patted Meredy's head, giving Gray a silent look of gratitude.

"Yep. Everyone is going and then some. Big group... tiny village..." Gray's voice trailed off awkwardly. Juvia frowned and swatted his arm.

"It's for Natsu. It will be wonderful, Gray Sama." She chided. He huffed and rolled his eyes. Ultear covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, this is going to be fantastic. A week in the wilderness with this family and more? What could possibly go wrong?" She gave her step dad a pointed look. This didn't go unnoticed by papa Silver. He shrugged his shoulders and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"What? Don't look at me! If anything, I will make this trip better." He argued. Ur pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose as she looked at the ground. She patted Silver on the back and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, honey." Silver balked at his family's betrayal. They just didn't appreciate his special brand of humor. He crossed his arms and buried his nose in the fur of his jacket, silently moping.

"Juvia thinks I'm cool. Right?" He peeked at the petite blunette over the fur of his jacket. Juvia froze for a second, nodding stiffly with an equally stiff smile.

"Of course, Silver Sama!" She squeaked out between clenched teeth. She didn't lie though. She loved Gray's father and his crazy antics. He was warm and kind. He loved his children and treated her like his own. He was the father she never had. He caught her off guard, that's all. Gray ruffled her hair and grinned at his old man.

"Aw, come on, Juvia. You don't have to sweet talk the guy. We all know he's lame." Gray was just teasing and Silver knew it, but Juvia took it seriously. Her hands waved wildly in front of her as she lunged between them, her cheeks wore a pretty crimson in the frosty air.

"But Juvia really doe-" Silver cut her off with roaring laughter and an affectionate pat on the head.

"He was just teasing. Now c'mere you little shit." Silver brushed past her and lunged for his son. Gray's jacket flew off and into Silver's face, granting him a few seconds to escape. The family watched as the two ran in circles around the front yard. Juvia laughed with tears in her eyes. She couldn't have found a better family.

* * *

Across town, Jellal and Erza had separated to handle their own business. Once again Jellal had found his way to Sorciere. The rustic bar was decorated with lights and garland, even a tree decorated the corner by the bathrooms. Behind the bar was a woman of average height with short plum colored hair and fair skin. Upon hearing the jingle of the door, she spun around with a welcoming smile. Her eyes were a stunning emerald green.

"Welcome to Sorciere!" Her voice range through the bar like a silver bell. Jellal didn't want to be rude, but he had never seen her before. His eyes swept the area quickly, but he saw no trace of his childhood friend.

"Thanks... Is Erik in, or?" His brow arched curiously with his question. The girl set down the mug she was handling and smiled as she skipped to the door behind the bar. She pushed open the swinging door and called out for Erik. She turned back to Jellal and pointed with her thumb over her shoulder towards the door she had just came from.

"He'll be out in a minute." He nodded and took a seat at the bar. Kinana busied herself with wiping the counter leaving an awkward silence in the air. Fortunately, it wasn't silent for long because lo and behold, along came Erik.

"It's about time you came back. Still no red, huh? Speaking of... This is Kinana, my girl. Kina, this is Jellal." The girl stopped wiping and gasped excitedly as she went to reach for Jellal's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you! Erik has said so much!" She giggled. Jellal eyed Erik suspiciously. He could only imagine what Erik said. He was known for being an asshole. Jellal shook her hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kinana. Actually, I am here to ask what your Christmas plans are." He stated bluntly. Erik smirked and leaned back against the counter.

"Just me and Kinana this year. Why?" Kinana held Erik's hand and focused on Jellal.

"Well, Erza and our friends have planned this ridiculously large camping trip for an entire week as a Christmas surprise for our friend, Natsu. They insisted that we invite others. Personally, I think the numbers will be a tad out of hand, but if they insist, who am I to say no? So, would you and Kinana like to join in on the madness?" Jellal leaned forward over the bar, his elbows propped on the counter with his hands interlocked below his nose. His golden eyes had a playful glint about them, but maintained their usual seriousness. Erik shut his good eye and shook his head, chuckling.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." He squeezed Kinana's hand and looked at her with curiosity. She smiled and nodded.

"But, what the hell? We're in." Jellal smiled, but then immediately frowned and looked around the bar. He waved his hand around at all of the decorations.

"The bar?" Erik shrugged and glanced around the room.

"Eh, Christmas is our busiest time of year. Lonely schmucks coming to booze it up, ya know, the usual and then some. They could do without the booze this year I think." Jellal shook his head and smiled. Yeah. Erik was definitely an asshole.

* * *

Erza pulled open the door to Mira's shop. She had planned to talk to Mira first and then meet up with Jellal at Justine's for dinner where she could talk to Evergreen. She had Ever's number, but she wanted to invite her in person. The door jingled and Mira popped out from behind a rack of clothing she was organizing.

"Erza! You aren't on the schedule for today..." She began, but Erza smiled and shook her head. Mira stopped talking and waited for an explanation.

"I actually came by to ask about our Christmas hours?" Mira smiled and walked over to the counter, setting down a stack of jeans. She smoothed out her shirt and reached under the desk, pulling out the store schedule log. She flipped to the next week and turned it to face Erza.

"We aren't open next week! Sorry for not saying anything! I forgot. I know we would make a lot of money during the holidays, but I would rather spend time with my family, you know?" Erza was relieved to know she had the week off and wouldn't have to worry about it, but then she remembered Levy's extended invitation.

"Oh, that's wonderful because all of my friends were planning a week long Camping trip for Christmas this year... Speaking of... Isn't it just you and your siblings?" Erza didn't want to strike a nerve, but she remembered Mira mentioning that she lived alone with her brother and sister. When her parent's died they had left her siblings and their clothing shop in her care since she was of legal age. That was 5 years ago. Mira was now 23 years old. Her siblings had come of age since then, but they all still chose to live together. It was more affordable this way. Mira nodded and turned a photo of her and her siblings towards Erza. Erza had seen the photo a hundred times. Mira and her sister looked nearly identical, but the brother was rather brawny and out of place beside them. Funny, but somehow they all just fit anyway.

"Yeah. We tend to spend Christmas just us three. We're used to it. It's so nice that you are going to have a big Christmas this year ,though, with so many loved ones. I know that this must be exciting for you." Mira was familiar with Erza's background. They had talked quite a bit during slow hours over the years.

"Yes, I am looking forward to it... They told us that we should invite others... If you and your siblings would like to come along, we would love to have you." Mira's face lit up the shop. Her smile reached the heavens and tears pooled in her icy blue eyes.

"Really?" Erza nodded and smiled.

"Of course. You're my friend, and if you are a friend of mine, you are a friend of theirs. We would be more than happy to have you and your family join us." Mira's lip quivered as her hands flew into the air. Her arms pulled Erza into a tight embrace.

"We would love to come! Oh! I am so excited!" Mira loved being around people, but since their parents died they had mostly kept to themselves. She was dying to get out and meet some people and she knew her siblings were, too. They were all pretty social people. They would have socialized more with others, but found it a bit difficult to rejoin the world after the year they spent in seclusion after their parent's passing. Everyone that lived near them knew about their parent's deaths and were awkward around the siblings to say the least. Mira felt like maybe this trip would be exactly what her and her family needed after all of these years. She was so glad to have Erza as a friend. Erza hugged her back and smiled. This was going to be the best Christmas ever. She just knew it.

* * *

Erza had spent a little more time with Mira, helping her organize and just chatting to waste time before heading to Justine's to meet Jellal. Erza wandered down the barren street towards the Restaurant, the chilling wind stinging her eyes and assaulting the sensitive tip of her freckled nose. She buried her nose into the tan scarf around her neck. She peered up to make sure she wouldn't run into any light poles. When her eyes lifted from the ground she saw Jellal leaning against grey stone wall of the restaurant. She smiled and reached her hand out for him. He returned her smile and offered his arm.

"Things went well, I understand?" He smirked down at her. She smiled and nodded. He pulled open the door and helped her inside. As expected, Ever was Hosting again, as usual. Ever smiled warmly at the pair this time and nodded to her 'sister.'

"Erza. It's good to see you again. Table for two?" She nodded and Ever led them to an isolated booth near the front. Before she could turn away to return to her post at the entrance, Erza gabbed her hand.

"Ever, could you... perhaps talk for a minute?" Evergreen blinked rapidly, her train of thought derailed. She nodded after a moment of gathering her thoughts.

"Sure, just... give me a minute." Like clockwork, Bixlow was already making his way towards the table. Ever plucked the pen and pad from his hand and shoved him towards the host table. He dug his feet as best he could into the stone tiles below, trying to resist her shoving.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Give that back!" He argued, trying to reach behind him while still resisting with his legs.

"I'll handle this one. Take my spot for a bit, alright?" Bixlow groaned and stopped resisting. He crossed his arms and slumped his back, trudging his way to the front. Ever rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Erza.

"So, what's going on? Something happen?" She leaned forward and rested her arms on the table top, turning her head to give Erza her full attention.

"Our friends are doing a week long camping trip for Christmas this year and insisted we invite others. I understand that you work, but I wanted to invite you." Ever honestly felt touched that Erza would invite her. They did just recently reconcile after years of being apart after all.

"Is that so? Well, yes, I do work, but the thing about Justine's is that Freed, as in Freed Justine, owner and chef of Justine's, takes holidays very seriously. He is... Festive. So, we won't be open at all next week. We all, that is, Me, Bixlow over there, Freed and our friend Laxus all share a cramped apartment together and Freed wants us to spend Christmas together for Christmas this year. You, my darling sister, have just spared me from spending Christmas with these fools in a sardine tin apartment. I'll go." Jellal chuckled quietly behind his closed fist. Erza peeked around Ever towards the sulking Bixlow up front.

"And, what about them...?" She pointed to the dejected waiter. Ever opened her mouth to answer, but Jellal cut her off.

"They should come too. More the merrier, right Erza?" Evergreen balked at his suggestion. She loved her room mates, but she literally spent all of her time with them. They shared the tiniest two bedroom apartment just so that Freed could afford to keep his restaurant running and pay them less because they all shared a place. Keeping the business between them certainly made things a hell of a lot easier. The restaurant wasn't a big thing, but the locals loved it, which kept the bills paid. Although, Laxus helped them out quite a bit. He didn't work in Freed's restaurant. He owned a local tattoo shop which used to be owned by his Grandpa and was passed down to his father when his grandpa became the dean of Magnolia University over 10 years ago. His father died of a heart attack a couple of years ago and Laxus took over the shop in his place. Freed met Laxus first at Magnolia university. Laxus was coming to visit his Grandfather for lunch around 3 years prior, just before his father died. Freed was a student there taking culinary classes. Freed was carrying an experimental pot of curry to class and was so focused on not sloshing the curry everywhere that he completely missed the over-sized blonde guy walking in front of him. Laxus not only gained a curry stained shirt that day, but also a lifelong friend. Next, Laxus and Freed met Bixlow. Freed would often come and sit with Laxus in the shop, watching him work. His artistry was brilliant. Freed admired Laxus greatly. Bixlow came in to get a tattoo one day in the strangest place. He wanted the Chasing Fairies logo on his tongue. Laxus knew of Chasing Fairies. It was his grandfather's business after all and it benefited not only his shop, but the university as well. Nearly all of the students at the university and even some of the teachers were in on it in some way or another. Magnolia's finest. Being such an outspoken weirdo, they all became fast friends. Ever was last to join their little group. They found her at Sorciere one night. Laxus caught a creep trying to slip something into her drink and made an example of him publicly. Erik kicked the guys out of the bar, but only for that night. The creep, however, Erik banned him for life. Erik may be an asshole, but he stood for what was right. Ever thanked the guys and parted ways, but she came in to the tattoo shop a couple of weeks later contemplating a tattoo and found them all there. They got to talking and that's that. Friendship solidified. Erza nodded and smiled.

"Yes, the more the merrier, indeed. They should come." Ever grimaced at her so called sister. Oh, the betrayal. She sighed and nodded.

"Alright, alright. BIX, FREED! WE'RE GOING CAMPING FOR CHRISTMAS, GOT IT!?" Her voice echoed through the half empty restaurant. Freed busted through the kitchen door.

"CAMPING? WHY WOULD WE GO CAMPING? What about our little tree?" He pouted. Ever huffed in annoyance and stood from the table, pointing at Erza.

"My sister says we are camping. SO WE ARE CAMPING." She roared. Bixlow shrugged and snatched his pen and pad back from her.

"Fine by me. There will be food, right? Like, we aren't going to be foraging for berries or nothin', right?" He shot a worried glance between the couple. Erza laughed and smiled.

"No. There will be food, I assure you." A wide grin broke out on his face.

"Then I'm down to partayy. FREED, WE'RE CAMPING." The jade haired chef sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, If I can't persuade you to stay, I suppose I have no choice but to forfeit this battle. However, I have one condition." He approached the table and rested his hands on his hips, his eyes settling on Erza.

"I will handle any and all cooking." He insisted. Erza smiled and held out her hand to shake.

"Deal."

* * *

Zeref's morning had started off like any other. He was alone. He lived alone in a one bed one bath apartment in the cheapest neighborhood near Alvarez university. He was currently jobless. He had been working at a movie theater, but it shut down a few weeks ago. Fortunately, his father was able to help him out while he searched for a new job. His rent was extremely cheap and he used public transportation to get anywhere. Zeref never went out, which also saved him money. He really missed his brother and father. He was upset when Natsu chose to go to Magnolia University instead of joining him at Alvarez University, but he got over it. For a long time Zeref had no friends, but a few months ago that changed. A girl came to the movie theater by herself. He learned that her name was Mavis. She had long, blonde hair and eyes like clover. She was pretty short, too. She could hardly see over the ticket counter. He didn't understand why she was alone, but it was really none of his business. Not long after that, he saw her at the campus library. She was surrounded by a pile of books and had her nose buried into a particularly thick book. The Mythology of Fairies. She noticed him staring and recognized him from the theater. They hit it off right away and became close friends. He learned that she was alone because she herself had no friends or family.

That morning, Zeref received a call from his father informing him of a surprise Christmas camping trip that Natsu's friends had arranged as a surprise for him. Igneel made it clear that he would come and pick Zeref up and that they were told guests were welcome. Zeref was happy that his brother had found such amazing friends. Maybe he should have gone to Magnolia University instead of Alvarez. It would be closer to home, that was for sure. Zeref pulled out his phone and sent a text to Mavis.

 _Family is going camping for Christmas. Said I could bring a guest. Want to come with?_

 _-Z_

While he waited he made himself a bowl of cereal. As he poured the milk into the bowl, his phone beeped.

 _It's a date._

 _-M_

He smiled and dropped a spoon into his bowl. He could always count on Mavis.

* * *

As the weekend was fast approaching and preparations were being made, Lucy decided to take some time amidst the chaos to visit her father. The old geezer was probably working himself to death and wouldn't have time for her, but she would be damned if she didn't see him at least once before Christmas. Lucy wiped the tears from her wind-struck eyes and bundled her coat tightly against her body as she approached the old Heartfilia Manor. Her family was of Maternal lineage, and as a sign of respect for that heritage, her father took her mother's family name as his own when they married. So, to be technical, Heartfilia Railways belonged to the Heartfilia Family. Now that she thought about it... She didn't really know anything about her father's side of the family. Not a single thing. Her brows furrowed as she reached the large double doors of her old home. She didn't even bother knocking. Her father wouldn't notice her just barging in anyways. With both arms she shoved open the heavy doors and waltzed in unannounced. An old woman poked her head around from the middle of the spiral staircase. Her gasp echoed through the lifeless home.

"Lady Lucy! You've returned! Come in child! You must be freezing, have you eaten?! Come, come!" Ms. Spetto rushed about the girl checking her over like a mother hen. There was always one good thing about coming home. The Heartfilia employees were more family to Lucy than her father ever was. She hated to admit it, but Work was her father's child. She was merely a mouth to feed. Especially after her mother died. her father was kinder before, but after her mother died he grew cold and detached. Papa just didn't suit him anymore. Regardless, she still loved him. He was her father and nothing changed that. Lucy smiled down at the tiny old woman fussing about.

"Ms. Spetto, I'm fine! Really. Where is papa?" She shook the package in her hands nervously, showing that she had a reason for visiting. Ms. Spetto smiled warmly and waved her hand towards the stairs.

"In his study, dear. Go on up. I'm sure he will be delighted to see you." Lucy stifled a sarcastic laugh and forced herself to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Delighted. Sure." She muttered under her breath as she ascended the stairs. Two flights of stairs later, she reached the floor where her father's study resided. their house was so large because they also used it as a work space. No, home never could just be home. Not for papa. Lucy paused when she reached to mahogany double doors to the study. She looked down to the marble floors and squeezed her eyes shut. She hated this place and everything it stood for. Why couldn't her father learn the most important life lesson? Money can't replace love. She sucked in a deep breath and released it, calming her nerves. Her fist raised weakly into the air and she let it fall three times against the hard wood.

"Come in." Her father's voice called out through the door. She placed her hand on the door and took one last deep breath, pushing it open as she exhaled. Her father never looked up from his paperwork. As expected. She sighed and slowly approached his desk. She once made him rice balls as a child after her mother died and offered one to him for lunch because he had been working so hard and she just wanted to be sure he was eating enough. It had been her birthday that day. Not only did he harshly turn her away, he also forgot her birthday. Lucy shoved the memory away and continued moving forward. She wondered if this time would be a repeat of then.

"Papa." She stated when she reached his desk. His writing stopped and he actually looked up at her.

"Lucy." He looked shocked.

"I know you're busy, but I just wanted to drop this off for you. I'm going to be going on a camping trip with friends for Christmas... So... Here." She didn't mean to sound so matter of fact and harsh, but that's how he made her feel. She handed him the package without making eye contact. She locked her eyes on the bookcase to the right and kept them there. Her father accepted the package carefully.

"Lucy... I- I wan... Merry Christmas." He muttered in a hurt tone. she glanced down at him. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small box and presented it to her. She bit her lip and took the box. He had never handed her a gift personally before. But, she was right in front of him. It was probably just convenient. She sighed and widened her eyes briefly before turning her attention to him, forcing a smile.

"Yeah... Uh... Yeah. You, too, papa." She whispered, nodding her head awkwardly as her fingers twisted the delicate white ribbon on the package.

"Open it on Christmas, alright?" He asked softly. She nodded and shoved it into her purse.

"Yeah. On Christmas. Got it." She shifted awkwardly for a minute, not knowing how to react to his attention. She had wanted his attention for so long, but now that she had it... She didn't know what to make of it. It made her angry. Where was that attention when she needed it most? She felt heat rising to her face, tears pricking at her eyes and the stinging in her sinuses. She had to go. She turned away and quickly waved her hand as she took large strides to reach the study doors as quick as possible.

"Have a good Christmas. Don't work too hard." She choked out before rushing out the doors. She heard her father call after her but elected to ignore him just as he had ignored her for so long. It was petty, but she couldn't stand him right now. Through her tears she couldn't see anything and she slammed face first into something solid and ... warm.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry! Are you alright!" She recognized this voice. When she opened her eyes she saw a flash of green. Suddenly there was a hand extended out for her. When her eyes focused she smiled. Her only childhood friend, Brandish, was kneeling in front of her, offering her a hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Brandy... You work here now?" Brandish's mother, Grammy, used to work for the Heartfilia's before she died. She was mugged at a train station and killed by a brutal stabbing. Before that happened, Grammy would always bring Brandish to work with her. Since Brandish was the only child around, they naturally became best friends. After Grammy's death when Brandish and Lucy were 13, Lucy hardly saw her anymore. But, Lucy would know Brandish anywhere. She had a very... unique look. Her and her mother both had stunningly green hair and they both wore these weird hair accessories that looked like black cross antlers. Lucy didn't know how brandish made those things work, but she rocked them like nobody ever could. Seriously.

"Sure do. Your father sought me out after high school and offered me a place among his staff. Said that my mother was a valued member of the staff, like family, and that he promised if anything were to happen that I would be taken care of. So ... Here I am." She shrugged and smiled as she pulled Lucy up from the floor. Lucy nodded and smiled. That sure was nice of him. Maybe he isn't all that heartless after all. Lucy gasped and was overcome with excitement. She hadn't seen Brandish in forever. It would be great to have her come along on the trip, too if she could.

"Oh! Brandy! My friends and I are going on a week long camping trip for Christmas! We leave On Saturday. Oh, please say you don't have plans! I'm sure papa will let you go if you ask!" Lucy looked into her emerald eyes pleadingly. Brandish's eyes were wide in alarm at her friend's sudden outburst, but her panic soon faded into a happy smile.

"I'll ask, but I can't guarantee anything. Here, put your number in my phone. I will message you with his response later." Brandish pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to Lucy. She accepted it and quickly typed out her name and number before handing it back.

"I can't wait! I gotta go, but I'll see you later hopefully!" Lucy pulled Brandish into a long hug before releasing her and skipping to the steps, waving her hand over her shoulder excitedly. Brandish waved back and looked down to her phone with a small smile. She hadn't had a decent Christmas since her mother died. Maybe spending the holiday making friends and being with Lucy was exactly what she needed.

Later that day Brandish tapped on the study door and peeked her head in.

"Mr. Heartfilia, I have a request."

* * *

Later that night, Lucy sat on her bed drying her hair from having took a shower. Happy rested at the foot of the bed peacefully. Natsu was in the living room watching The Iron Giant with Gajeel while Levy was baking a hefty batch of granola bars. She had already made 4 other batches, which made Natsu suspicious but she just told him that they were for her and Gajeel's camping trip, which wasn't a lie. Natsu asked if that was all they were surviving on because there were so many. She told him that Gajeel would probably down half of them in one day. Natsu didn't argue because that is exactly what he would do. Couldn't argue with that logic.

Lucy tossed her towel into the laundry hamper in the corner. On the nightstand her phone vibrated and beeped. She reached for it instantly. She had been waiting for a message all day.

 _Tell me where to meet and I'll be there._

 _-Brandy_

Lucy squealed with excitement. She had missed brandish so much. She was thrilled to have everyone going.

 _Meet us at 413 snowflake circle, Magnolia, FI, 79214. It's a friend's house._

 _-Lucy_

She set her phone down and wiggled in place. Everything was working out perfectly. Everyone had been informed about the whole hand made gifts thing and prepared something. They didn't make something for every person each, they simply made things for their significant others and close friends if they so chose to. Lucy made a gift for Natsu, Juvia, Levy, Erza and now she had to make one for Brandish. She knew exactly what to do. She still had a couple of days to pull it together. Her phone beeped again.

 _See you soon!_

 _-Brandy_

Lucy smiled and set her phone aside. She hopped off the bed and swung around the door frame, launching herself into the living room. She skipped over to the back of the couch where she was about to pounce on Natsu from behind, but stopped when she heard sniffles. Her jaw dropped so hard she was certain it snapped off. Natsu and Gajeel were both crying... no, not crying, bawling like babies fresh from the womb. She looked at the screen and chuckled. She couldn't blame them. The Iron Giant hits everyone in the honey nut feelios. Poor guys didn't even see it coming. Lucy looked to the kitchen and laughed when she saw Levy with a mixing bowl in her arms. She was smirking at the pair as she mixed the contents of the bowl carefully. Lucy stood beside levy and crossed her arms.

"Let me guess... You told them it was a bad ass movie." Her smirk never faltered. Without delay she responded.

"Yep." Lucy laughed and shook her head.

"Well, it is a really good movie, so you technically didn't lie." Lucy offered. Levy looked up to her and smiled.

"That's what they get for eating an entire batch of my granola bars." Lucy giggled and covered her mouth as she looked back into the kitchen. Every available surface was covered in granola bars. Lucy dropped her hand and brushed past her petite friend, grabbing a baggy of the bars.

"Uh, Levy... Exactly how many of these do we even need?" Levy shrugged and continued mixing.

"Better safe than sorry." Lucy slowly placed the baggy back on the counter and nodded. Yes, there was no way Levy would allow this trip to fail. Cyborg's honor.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Oh my god this took me DAYS to write. DAYS.

Next chapter will be the camping trip.

Sorry for the deception!

I really thought that I would get the camping trip done this chapter, but I have 7 days of camping to write about and that tacked on to this...

Lord have mercy.

15,140 words is enough for you all to suffer through for one chapter.

Next chapter will be titled 7 Days of Christmas Part 2. Lol

Tell me what you think! :D

And hell no I am not editing any of this shit.

Any mistakes? OH FUCKING WELL.

NOPE. NUH-UH. NO WAY IN HELL.

Too lazy.


End file.
